Spyro and Sora's Cycle
by Richer1992
Summary: My first triple X-over. When Sora finds himself in a new world, he realized that he needs to get traind as a Rider in order to save it. Lucky for him, Spyro is their to help him out as well as all the other creatures who live their. starts before book 1.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story that I had plan on doing for quite some time now. I plan to take my time and hope that you all will like where this is going.**

Prologue

The night was pretty peaceful.

All across the lands, from the cities to the towns and even to the forest creatures, almost everyone was off in their own dreams worlds.

However, to most people, sleep does not come easy.

For everyday, they wonder their fates and lives while living under a tyrant.

A tyrant who has managed to escape the lasting embrace of death itself

His name…most people refuse to speak of out of fear.

It was on a night like this where most people remember the days of old. Where they could travel from one end of the land to the other and can always find kindness waiting for them at each town they stop.

Those days were long gone, ever since the fall of the protectors.

None dare speak about those days for fear of death so they are forced to live a life of quiet fear, hoping that the unknown rebellion would one day free them.

However, that rebellion was on the brink of destruction. Their only hope was to bring back a protector to save them all from the tyrant.

Now most people in the rebellion wondered if that will be enough to stop him. The truth was that they were unable to find the one half needed to bring about the rebirth of a protector and were quickly looking for new hope.

They did not have to wait for long.

In a forest that was both large beautiful and deadly, a boy with spiky hair, black clothes that mask him in the midnight light and had a long sword attach to his side in its sheath and holding a bow with a arrow already placed down the shaft.

He was following a strange meteoroid that had crashed nearby. The weird part was the instead of burning red when it enter the atmosphere, it was burning purple.

The boy was walking at a fast enough that he would be able to reach the crash site without too much problems but slow enough that he would not run into any traps.

It was then that he reached the site. The hole was a good two centimeters down and the slope was shallow enough that the boy could be able to get in and out without too much problems. The trees that were nearby had either missing branches of burned marks.

With great curiosity, the boy looked at the hole, which was now being lit by the full moon. The boy's face was in complete shock at what he saw.

It was an old friend. He was currently asleep and the boy was relieved that he did not suffer any wounds on the outside.

His purple scales shined in the glowing moonlight.

**I tried to do my beat for the opening of the story. I hope it is good enough. I also hope that I start getting reviews again from both old and new people. Wish me luck with this story.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you all know, the story starts out before book one but not that far. I would say about a few weeks. That is all. P.S: Let me know if I should change to first person.**

The Mark

The dragon was about the size of an adult at the time. His golden scales were covered while his eyes were still closed. His horns were also a golden color as were the spikes that ran down his back. The boy also notices an unusual gap the rested between two of the spikes. He assumed that it was always there and he just did not notice it. The boy was relieved when he could see the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"At least he is still breathing" the boy thought as he put his bow away and made his way down to his friend, hoping to find some way to wake him up.

"Spyro hay Spyro you up?" the boy asked as he slowly reached out with his right hand.

Before he could touch him, the dragon started to stir.

"Spyro wake up man come on." The boy repeated as he watched the dragon opened his eyes to reveal two sparkling purple eyes.

Slowly the dragon got up on his four legs. The boy could hear the cracking of bones being put back in place. His eyes set upon the boy and you could see his face change from confusion to joy. The emotion was confirmed when the boy notice his tail starting to swing back and forth.

"Yes Spyro it is good to see you too." The boy replied and then asked "are you all right?"

A faint growl suddenly echoed in the woods.

The boy, acting on finely tuned reflexes, pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow all in one move. He started to scan for any disturbances in the forest line.

"Spyro…I don't think we are alone here?" the boy replied

This time he heard another growl but this time it sounded…confused.

The boy turned his head and looked at the purple dragon. Puzzlement was now clear in his eyes as he tried to open his mouth to say something but no words came out. He started to pound the ground in frustration and smoke started to come out of his nostrils.

The boy started to get worry and said "Spyro you need to calm down."

What came as a shock to the boy, the dragon did in fact calmed down a bit but his tail was still moving almost violently, a sign of agitation.

"Maybe Spyro can still understand me even if I can't understand him." The boy thought and then turned back to his dragon friend and said out loud "Okay Spyro, I need you to trust me for a bit okay." The purple dragon nodded his head and looked at the boy with curiosity.

"We need to find somewhere safe and figure out what is going on. It might not be a good idea for you to fly as we don't know what or who lives in this forest and we can't risk an attack now."

The purple dragon nodded his head again and waited for the boy to lead the way.

"Good…now let's find some shelter." The boy replied and started to head northwest with the dragon following close behind.

_Several minutes later_

The boy and the dragon, who we now know as Spyro, arrived at the edge of a lake. The crystal clear water was beautiful under the moonlight as the water slowly swirled around due to the currents.

The boy looked at the view with much calmness in his heart but he still had a determined look on his face.

"This looks like a good spot to stay until morning." The boy replied turning his gaze back up to Spyro. He could see that his eyes were also looking across the water as well. He only moved his eyes so that he could look at the boy and nodded his head.

The boy then went off to gather wood for the fire. He just wanted to make a small one since morning was due in a few hours. Once the wood was in place, Spyro then made his way over to the wood and opened his mouth to light the fire.

Nothing came out.

Spyro got confused and started to make gagging sound as he tried to get some fire to appear. The best he was doing was creating smoke.

The boy looked at Spyro with a curious gaze and then said "Spyro stop."

Spyro stopped making the gagging noise and looked at the boy with a face that said "Why can't I breathe fire?"

The boy replied "Maybe you body has not become accustomed to this world. You made need a few days before you can start breathing your elements again."

Spyro gave a growl of annoyance and decided to lie down next to the unlit fire. His eyes were still open as he waited for the boy to light the fire.

The boy pointed his finger at the mound of wood and took a deep breath before whispering "Fire". A small flame shot out from his finger and landed on stack of wood and the fire started to appear. The flames were small enough that no one would notice them but large enough to keep animals away from the site.

The boy sighed and said "we should get some sleep before the sun comes up." Spyro nodded his head and closed his eyes. The boy put a smile on his face and said "Goodnight Spyro"

He then reached out with his right arm and placed his hand on Spyro forehead.

It was then that a pain shot through the boy hand and traveled up his arm. It felt like liquid fire was branding his entire arm. The boy let out a moan of pain before collapsing on his back.

And on his right hand, a silver mark started to appear. It was glowing silver in the moonlight.

And night went on to day.

**There is chapter two. Let me know if I am doing alright or if I need to change anything.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say here except here is chapter three. I will try to do my best with the language but don't expect a lot.**

Ellesméra

When the boy woke up, he found himself staring straight at Spyro face. The boy let out a shock of surprise and did a complete back flip. You could see his chest rising and falling with great heaves as his body tried to cool down from the event.

"Why did you do that Spyro?" the boy asked in an almost angry tone.

Spyro let out a soft growl and had an apologetic face on him.

The boy took a deep breath and said "Well just don't do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Spyro nodded his head again and waited for the boy to tell him what to do next.

"I wonder why Spyro did that?" the boy thought as he went to the lake to get some water.

"_I was worried about you."_ A voice replied back, echoing in the boy's head.

"Who said that?" the boy said out loud and drew his long sword. He started to scan the forest surrounding and even in the canopy.

"Spyro…I don't think we are alone here?" the boy replied

"_I don't smell anyone"_ the voice repeated again.

"There it is again." The boy said "Can't you hear it?"

"_Hear what?"_ The voice replied.

"Wait a minute…I know that voice." The boy said out loud before turning to face Spyro. He was looking back at the boy with a confused face.

"Spyro?" the boy said

"_Yes Sora."_ The voice replied

"Oh…you were the one who was making the voices." The boy, who we can guess is Sora, explained

"_What do you mean?"_

"You are somehow communicating to me in a telepathic way." Sora said "However, I don't know how that has come to be?"

"_I don't know either"_ Spyro replied, his voice echoing in Sora's mind _"I did notice a certain tug in my mind while I was asleep last night."_

"Did this tug feel like a string or something?" Sora asked

"_Actually, it felt like a chain or something."_

"Now that you mention it…I can feel one too. It seems to be leading me to…" Sora started speaking but he stop as realization hit his face. He turned his head to Spyro and said "…you."

"_What is it?" _Spyro asked

"I think it is called a bond; although I have never felt one as strong as this one before. We seem to have the ability to communicate between each other on the mental level." Sora explained

"_But how did we get this ability?"_

"I have no idea Spyro" Sora replied

Sora and Spyro decided to stay quiet and ponder their dilemma in their own minds as they continued on their northwest direction.

After a few minutes Spyro asked _"Why are we going this way?"_

"I don't know…I just have a gut feeling that we need to go this way." Sora replied

The minutes dragged on and both Sora and Spyro notice a change in the forest, the trees started to get larger, wider and more spaced out.

"_This place is very old." _Spyro said while he stared at one of the trees

"I wonder what is out here." Sora said as he watched the same tree. They merely assume that the answers will come to them sooner or later.

It was then that Sora noticed an open clearing at the distance.

"Spyro wait." Sora said

"_What?" _Spyro replied as he followed Sora gaze until he also notice the clearing as well.

"Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Sora asked

"_Why should it? There are bound to be a couple of open clearings in this forest."_

"Yes but why here? The trees gave no indication of clearing up and yet here is an opening."

"_I think you are just delirious."_

"Spyro…I need you to wait here while I check it out. If I get into trouble, you can come to my aid."

"_Be careful."_ Spyro said as he watched Sora make his way into the clearing.

Sora was at the edge when he felt an invisible wall blocking him.

"Why would a clearing have a shield over it?" Sora thought as he tried to figure out how to get through.

It was then that a keyhole appeared in front of him. Realizing what to do, Sora pulled out the Purple Legend Keyblade and aimed it at the hole. A shot of white light appeared out of the blade and went straight for the hole. There was a sound of a door unlocking as Sora watched the shield disappeared.

Sora put his Keyblade away and pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow. He started walking through the clearing, taking slow steps to prevent him from running into any traps.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a movement in the tree line. He quickly fired an arrow at the spot and waited to hear for any kind of noise. When none came, he placed another arrow on the shaft, not bothering to retrieve the first arrow.

He then heard someone shout "Slytha" from behind him. He turned his body completely around and notice at least 20 creatures who looked like humans but looked too…fragile in his case.

Before he could say anything, he was suddenly overcome with wariness like he had just run a marathon. He did his best to fight it but it was too great. He felt his eyes slowly closed and could feel the hard ground impacting his back.

The last thing Sora remembered was the sound or a roar and the gasp of twenty mouths.

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter four. I will now be going into first person as Sora.**

The Morning Sage

The first thing I noticed was the feeling of comfort on my body. My eyes still refused to open as I felt warmth creep on my back. I couldn't remember the last time I had such a wonderful sleep.

Slowly, my eyes opened to the unyielding presence of the sun and I found myself in a room.

That was in a tree?

I notice that I was sitting in the bedroom of a circular chamber that had a trap door on the ground and a stair case that lead to a second floor. The chamber was divided into three areas: the bedroom where I was at, the dining room that had places for at least ten people, and the living room. I also notice that there was a large opening in the wall that leads to the outside.

There was also a depression on the ground next to me that was filled with pillows which in it slept Spyro.

As I watched him sleep, questions started to come into my mind.

"I wonder where we are?" was the question I thought needed to be answered first.

I got out of the bed and went to a nearby mirror. My face seemed a little…off for some reason but I dismissed that because I thought I was still trying to get up.

What I did notice was certain…glow that was coming from my right hand. Curious, I took off my glove and was shock as to what I had found.

It was a sliver mark that seems to spiral in on itself. I tried to remember where I got this mark when I looked closely at it and notice it looked draconic in some way.

It was then that I remembered when I touched Spyro last night and felt like someone was branding my hand with liquid fire. I realized that must have been when I got the mark.

Worry started to enter my mind at that moment. "What if I touched him again and get a new mark?" I thought as I made my way over to Spyro. I gently put my hand on his forehead and was relieved that there were no effects coming from it.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about that again." I thought as I looked around the room. I then noticed an opening in the wall that looked like a shower. There was also a fire place that felt cold from unused.

"I wonder why we are here. Why did they not put us in a prison or something like that?" I said softly so as to not wake up Spyro.

However he was able to hear that due to his enhanced hearing

His eyes slowly opened and said _"Good morning Sora"_

"Same to you friend" I replied back as I made my way up the staircase to find that there was a study. I made my way back and looked out at the opening in the wall.

What I saw surprised me. The clearing was somehow gone and replaced by trees that looked like houses. At least I thought they were houses since they seemed to be morph from the trees themselves.

"_This place is beautiful."_ Spyro said as he went to join me staring out into the city.

"The magic in this place is strong." I replied "We may have to make a quick escape."

"_I shall go wherever you go my friend."_

It was then that I heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the stairs. My mind went into overdrive as I tried to find my sword and bow. I groaned when I could not. I almost thought of summoning my Keyblade but remembered that I was still good at hand to hand combat and held back.

It was then that the trapdoor opened up and one of those creatures came out. It looked like a female and was wearing robes of forest brown. She was carrying a try that was filled with food and clothes and also had a note on it.

"Oh…I…uh…I did not realize you were up Argetlam." She replied shaken.

I had a confused look on my face and said "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course Argetlam" she replied back now also confused

"_It might be a language we are unfamiliar with" _Spyro replied in my head _"But from the way she is saying it, I think it means a word of praise."_

"_You might be right."_ I said in my mind before saying out loud "Why are you doing here miss?"

"I was told to bring you food in case you were hungry and new clothes to change out from the ones you are wearing now. I was also asked to bring you this note." She said in a rather fast pace before placing the tray down and making her way back to the trap door.

"Thank you miss." I replied back.

I then made my way over to the food and notice that the whole try consisted of nothing but fruit and vegetables. I was surprised that there was no meat but I did not complain. I had always tried to get a healthy meal every now and then.

"_What is this? Rabbit food, I'm a dragon for crying out loud. I need meat." _Spyro said as he observed the food that was given to us.

"Maybe these people don't hunt or something like that." I replied as I pick up a berry and ate it "I am sure we can find some way for you to get your food."

"_I guess."_

Spyro ate some of the rice cakes that were there while I looked at the clothes that were brought to me. I was not in any inclination to wear them but it might be nice. The first thing I noticed when I touched them was that they were extremely soft. They felt like a cloud of something. They consisted of two pairs of robes, one green and the other silver, some socks, and pants. With carefully excitement, I tried on the silver one and to my surprise it fit perfectly.

"_I wonder why they gave you the clothes?"_ Spyro asked as he watched me straighten out the clock in front of the mirror.

"I don't know either. Maybe the note will explain what is going on." I said as I made my way on to the bed and opened the note.

The letters were flowing in such a way that I had a hard time figuring out what it was saying. However with time, I had managed to decipher it.

_Dear Rider and Dragon._

_I am sorry about the most unwelcome visit you were exposed to but it had been a long time since a human has entered our city and an even longer time for a dragon. I am unable to explain everything on this letter so I am coming to meet you in person this afternoon. I request that you stay in the room until I get there both you and your dragon._

_Sincerely_

_The Mourning Sage_

_P.S: I would also let your dragon know that if he is hungry tomorrow then he may hunt in the forest as long as he leaves his kills where they rest._

I read through the letter again to make sure that I understood what was on it.

"_It sounds like an interrogation" _Spyro said

"Perhaps…but interrogations can work both ways." I replied back

We spent the rest of the morning eating the food and discussing what was going on. I sometimes made my way to the opening and watched the people who could speak a strange language fluttering between one thing and another. I could also hear the distinct sound of swords against swords in the distance.

"I wished I had Starfang right now" I thought missing the weight of that long sword.

I then heard the sound of feet on steps but this time it sounded…different. The feet were not moving in a uniformed rhythm that could indicate a healthy person.

It was then that the trapdoor opened a second time and I was surprise at who I saw.

It was another person but this time a male. He looked very old but the only clues were his eyes, which showed much wisdom. His white robes glisten in the afternoon sun in addition to his silver hair.

I could also see in those eyes much kindness, compassion, and…pain.

"The Mourning Sage I presume." I said to the silver hair person.

He gave a small smile and said "Oromis is my proper name. I would like to know the names of those who have managed to get inside the elves capitol without much difficulty."

"_We need to watch what we say here." _I said to Spyro in my mind before replying "My name is Sora and this is Spyro."

"Welcome to Ellesméra Sora and Spyro." Oromis replied

"Well it hasn't been such a warm welcome has it now." I said in a mocking tone.

"For that, I am truly sorry. If we had known what you were, we would not have to resort to such measure."

I could tell that he really meant those words and I accepted his apology.

"Now that that has been taken care of, I have news that my interest you."

"Go on" I replied slowly in case he was baiting me into a trap.

"One of the elves has demanded that you are worthy of staying in this room and holding the title of Rider. He wants to test your skills with the blade." As he said this, he reached into his robes and pulled out my sword Starfang. It had gotten polished until it shined like new but when I got a hold on the hilt, I notice that something was off about it.

Oromis then said "I had to block the edges to prevent any serious damage when you fought the elf."

"You will be able to unblock it when we are done." I asked as I tested the balance of the blade and found that it still will not hamper my swings.

"Of course, are you ready to go now?"

I turned to look at Spyro and saw that he had a devious smile on his face. I could feel a smile coming across my face at the thought of getting in a little practice in.

"Well…I have never been one to turn down a challenge before." I replied wearing my trade-mark grin.

**For those of you who are fans of the book may be able to guess who the challenger is. Also I will put the name of the person who can correctly guess where I got the name of the sword Sora is using instead of the Keyblade in a review.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is a major battle with some more talking thrown in there. Enjoy.**

Human vs. Elf

I and Oromis descended down the wooden stairs while Spyro went out through the opening in the bedroom. I noticed how hard it was for him to get down the steps but when I offered my help, he declined saying that it was no trouble at all.

We reached to bottom and I notice Spyro coming in for a landing. While he was not as graceful at flying as his mate was, he was still a capable flyer.

He landed right next to us and started walking right behind both of us, content with the pace that was set by us. It was a stroll that would get us to the arena in good enough time and also give me time to ask questions.

"So what do you do around here?" I asked curiously

I noticed that he sighed and I started to wonder if that was a bad thing. Before I could get the chance to apologize, he said "I mostly act as an advisor to the queen but with my certain…condition, I can't do much more than that."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I understand the need to ask questions when you are in a strange place. Speak your mind and I will answer the best I can.

It was then that Spyro entered my mind and said _"We must be careful what we asked to avoid suspicion."_

"_Agree" _I thought before saying out loud "So what do most elves so for a living?"

"It depends on what we fancy; we have a lot of time to perfect them anyway." Oromis turned around to look at me and said "Do you want to meet the elf responsible for cleaning up your sword?"

"Why not, I always enjoy meeting new people and I should offer my thanks for the refurbishing."

"Follow me then" Was his reply as he made his way down a side path. The path leads to a small house that was also morph from a tree. I could smell the fire and could hear the sound of metal banging on metal. The sound went on for a few minutes before an elf came out of the house.

The elf, I could tell by the looks in her eyes, was female. She also seem to be much older the Oromis ever was which surprised me since she looked like she was in her 30s or 40s.

"Sora this is Rhunön the best smith you can ever find in the world."

"Doesn't he have a challenge to go to?" Rhunön said in a harsh tone.

I could feel my anger bubbling but I held my temper and said "I am very grateful that my sword was worthy enough to be refurbished by your hands. I have never seen it sparkle in such a way. I am truly grateful Rhunön." I then did a bow of respect.

She now looked at me with her eyes. I could feel them examining them with critical detail, as if she was trying to read my mind.

"You are not very well trained in a long sword are you?" she asked

My heart felt like it had been frozen. It took me a while before I could find my tongue again

"I have had not much training in the ways of a single sword. I am much more effective with a two-handed sword."

"Then why won't you use one?" she asked curious finally entering her voice

"Because" I said slowly to make sure I was not revealing any information "the sword that you are implying about, I only use under…special conditions."

I then turned my head to Oromis and said "May we head out for the arena? My body is tense with anticipation."

He gave a small smile and said "Of course Sora."

We walked for a few more minutes. I chose not to ask any more questions as I was pondering over what Rhunön had said. I should have counted myself lucky that they did not press for more information.

When we got to the arena, it was truly a surprise.

The arena was also designed like the houses in a sense that it looked like another clearing for deer to nestle in at night. I notice that there was a place where elves of all gender were doing some kind of stretching and another place where they were practicing their archery.

The area where most were practicing sword fighting was the one I was most interested in. the reason was that there was a single elf standing there, a tall male elf with black hair.

"Draw your sword human and let us see if you can fight." He said while drawing his narrow blade.

I heard Oromis and Spyro say almost at the same time "Good luck". Oromis went off to the side f the arena while Spyro lay down where he was at and watched.

As I slowly drew Starfang, my mind reviewed all the things I knew about elves. I realized that I had not paid much attention to their fighting style and I knew that I was going to regret it.

"So…do I get the privilege of know who I am fighting?" I asked

"Vanir" he said in a gruff tone as he holds out his blade in a ready position.

I took a deep breath and focused my mind on the coming battle, my mind staying completely sane while my body tensed and relaxed every time I breathed.

I then noticed how quiet everything was now. Even the wind was still in anticipation.

Before I could think of anything else, Vanir made the first move.

He started charging at me, covering the distance in four easy strides. His sword was raised to perform an over head attack. I raised Starfang up to defend.

The moment the swords clash, I realized how strong Vanir was. He was completely different then the strength the Oromis had. I disengaged and focused my energy on my speed in an effort to match Vanir.

The battle dragged on for five minutes before I notice that it was getting harder for me to catch my breath. Vanir on the other hand, looked as fine as the moment we began.

Vanir stood up, knocking off some dirt that was on him and said "Is that all you got? I think your dragon made a bad choice for a Rider."

I heard the crowd gasp in surprise and quickly go into whispering. I did not hear them or anything else that Vanir or Spyro might have said.

I was listing to Aros and Roxas.

"_I can't believe that elf would just disrespect us like that." _Roxas proclaimed

"_And not just us, but Spyro as well"_ Aros continued

"_He needs to be taught a lesson." _Roxas went on.

"And I know just the way." I thought as I started charging up my drive energy.

I then said out loud "You may insult me. You can kick my butt all you want. However, when you make fun of my friends, the gloves are off."

At that moment, I channeled the drive energy into my Valor Form. I felt my body morph and change as I felt my strength increasing and the usual feeling of my magic restricting me.

Valor Form was here.

"So you want to know how I got through your shield?" I asked in a mocking tone as my body adjusted to the familiar power. I then reach out with my left hand like I was grabbing something.

There was a flash of light and the Purple Legend Keyblade appeared.

"This was the blade that allowed me access." I proclaimed and went back on the offensive.

The crowd watched with wide eyes as I gave Vanir a taste of his own medicine. The blows were loud enough that they were causing the pine needles to fall off of the trees.

I continued to press the attack until I notice an opening in his defense. I quickly took it and managed to disarm him.

I had Starfang over his neck and Purple Legend over where his sword was to prevent him from retrieving it.

"Dead" I said as I made my way back to Spyro dismissing my Valor Form.

**I did my best on it. I should probably say that I own nothing from the Inheritance Cycle. That is all belonging to CP.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Bare with me we are almost starting book one.**

What is a Rider?

Spyro and I went back to our room shortly after defeating Vanir. The walk was quiet as we each just decided to vast in the other's calmness.

We got to our room and Spyro went straight for his dais saying that he needed to think on some things. I nodded my head in understanding and made my way up to the study area.

The room was filled with quills, parchment, and ink. I also notice another opening and dais for a dragon to allow entrance or exit.

I looked around and notice a scroll sitting on the table. I looked at it curiously because I didn't remember putting a scroll on the table.

I decided that I should open it.

Once I opened it, I notice that its borders were richly decorated with images of dragons, humans, and elves. The letters seemed to flow on the page, making it hard for me to figure out when which word ended and which one began.

I then started to decode the title of the scroll. I guess I should count myself lucky that this scroll was written with my language in mine and not the language the elves use.

"The…Rider's…Manuel." I said slowly as I deciphered the title.

It took my mind a moment to process the information to realize what it was.

"It's a manual for being a Rider." I said out loud and started to work on deciphering the manual faster. I was determined to learn what I could about this whole Rider thing ever since the elves have been calling me that.

I was able to learn that the sign of the Riders was the silver mark on my hand known as the gedwëy ignasia before I felt Spyro enter my mind and say _"You have someone here to see you"_

I let out a groan of annoyance and thought _"Can't it wait. I'm in the middle of something right now."_

"_She says it's important"_

"_Fine…I'm coming."_

I grumbled to myself as I put the manual in my pocket and made my way down to the main floor. What I saw their shocked me.

It was another elf that I have never seen before. It was a female with black hair and green eyes. She had an aura of command around her and held herself to a high position.

I also notice a large bulge in her pack she was carrying on her side.

"Is there something I can help you with miss." I said in an expressionless tone.

"My name is Arya." She said in a polite tone.

"Okay…Now why are you here" I said.

"I just thought that I wanted to meet you before I headed out." She said in a cold demurer.

"Well…I am kind of busy right now so if you have any questions, I'll answer what I can.

She seemed taken aback by my sudden forwardness and replied "I'm sorry for disturbing you Rider."

I gave a sigh or reluctance and said "It's no problem."

I then made my way to sit on the bed, my face trying to hide the annoyance I felt for being interrupted when I was so close to trying to figure out what I and Spyro were.

"So…where did that power come from?" she asked, talking about my Valor Form.

"Let's just say I've been around a lot in my life and you tend to pick up these kinds of things."

"Can you teach others to harness that power?"

"No" I said more quickly then I realized. I gave a pause and said "It is not a type of ability that I can teach it is only special for me and me alone."

"Okay I understand" she said no emotion was being express at all.

"I should be going now, I have a lot of work to do." she said and made her way out through the trap door and down the steps.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, I said "Was it just me, or was this meeting more involved then what was said."

Spyro slowly lift his head and looked at me with those purple eyes as he replied _"What do you mean?"_

'Why does she come in here just to talk about my powers?"

"_Maybe she was evaluating you or something." _He paused for a minute and then continued _"she seemed important."_

""I noticed as well, she had an aura of command around her." I then gave a sigh and said "Well not much to do except for finishing this manual."

"_What manual?"_

"The one I found in the study." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

I then made my way over to Spyro and lay down on his underbelly. I immediately notice almost suddely warmth enter my body. I almost went to sleep if my mind was not so focused on the manual.

The manual, from what I gather so far, was an overview on how to be a Rider. There were instructions on how to take care of your dragon in addition to various practices on the use of magic and something called the "Ancient Language"

It was very informative to say the least.

As I went through the scroll, questions started to form in my head. I tried to voice them to Spyro but realized that he was asleep. I looked out at the opening and notice that it was in fact night time.

I gave a yawn of wariness as the sleep that had long awaited me finally came.

_Tomorrow_

The morning sun entered my eyes as I got up from where I was at. I notice a new tray of food there and went to get myself breakfast. As I was eating, I watched Spyro get up as well and make his way to the opening.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"_To get breakfast" _was his reply as he opened his golden wings and took off.

I nodded my head and went back to looking at the manual, hoping for more answers to come.

**I am not going to get specific on what the manual says because I believe at this point in time; most people have an understanding on what a Rider can do. The manual was just there so that Sora could get on a level of understanding.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	7. Chapter 7

**This next chapter is just a crash course in the training. It will be all one chapter so that the next will get started on book one.**

Rider's Training

I was currently reading a part in the manual about expanding my mind to touch other creature's mind when I notice a letter flying into my room. It looked like it was floating on the wind but I remembered how powerful magic was in this world and assumed it was caused by that.

The letter landed on my bed after fluttering around for a few minutes.

And I was suspicious.

My first thought was to open it, but I then realized that it might be important for Spyro to be here as well. So using a technique from the manual, I extended my mind until I felt Spyro's bond. I then traveled it until I got to his mind which to my surprise was busy digesting a plump deer at a nearby river.

"_Hay Spyro" _I said in a soft tone so as to not surprise him.

I notice confusion enter his body as he looked around the clearing for me.

"_Sora?" _he asked confused _"Where are you?"_

"_Back at our room"_

"_Then how are you able to speak to me from so far away?"_

"_It is a unique ability that a Rider and dragon share. We are able to communicate over a vast distance just as clearly as if we were standing next to each other."_

"_I think I understand"_

"_Good…are you almost done with breakfast?"_

"_Yeah, why"_

"_Because we just got a letter and I think that you should be here when we read it."_

"_Alright, I'm on my way." _Spyro replied and I felt the surge of energy that usually comes when he is taking off.

I slowly returned to my mind and release a breath I didn't know I was holding and started practicing a breathing exercise that was mentioned in the manual. I felt my mind relax and to my surprise expand just as I had done with Spyro. I started to feel the thoughts of the elves who reside in the city in addition to the many animals and bugs that also move about in the perimeter of the pinewood city.

It was too much for me to bear.

I quickly tore from those minds and retreat inside my own. My breaths came at rapid burst as my heart was beating inside my chest.

"That was supposed to help me calm down?" I thought as I watched a purple speck coming over the horizon. I gave a small smile as I saw Spyro land inside our house and make his way to his dais.

"You're getting lazy on my Spyro." I said in a sarcastically.

"_Only because we have nothing to do" _He replied back

"That might change." I said back as I made my way over to the bed where the letter still lay.

I opened the letter and notice that it also contained the same letters that all the elves use. It was a good thing that I had learned to read the flowing letters without having to spend a lot of time deciphering it.

_Dear Rider and Dragon,_

_Your training will begin at dawn._

_Signed,_

_Oromis_

"Training" I said out loud as I read the paper over again.

"_What training?"_ Spyro asked

"The training we need to become a full-fledge Rider and Dragon." I said "Beside, at least we will have something to look forward to. I have done nothing but eat and sleep, a bit of training might be a good thing."

"_That's one thing I can so agree on" _Spyro replied as he bolted up from his dais before saying _"Why wait though. Why don't we get started on some training now?"_

"Now that's the Spyro I know." I said exited as I made my way to get Starfang that was lying on the dresser. I belted it on and got on Spyro's back and made our way to the training field.

The training field was empty at this time which was perfect for me. There was no one there to bother me or Spyro as we got into practice again. I pulled out my sword and went over to some training dummies that were sent up. Spyro went up into the air to work on some areal dodging.

As we both trained into the night, I notice a presence enter my mind, curious and probing at the same time.

I immediately notified Spyro and said out loud "Is there someone there?"

I noticed an elf slowly making their way out of the tree line. I could recognize that jet-black anywhere.

It was Arya.

She still had that satchel that had the large bulge in it. She was wearing a green dress but I also notice the travel clothes that she was wearing as well.

"Planning on a trip." I asked in a statement like question.

"Yeah I have to go to Osilon for my mission." She replied in the same tone as I have.

"And would that mission have something to do with that bag." I asked pointing to the bulge in her bag.

"This is just supplies" she said in a cold voice before saying "What are you doing out here anyway."

"We are getting ourselves in shape before our training" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So Spyro is here" she asked as she looked around for him.

"_Of course I'm here" _He replied as he went to land behind me.

"It is nice to see you again Spyro" Arya said as she did a sort of a half bow out of respect.

"_Likewise" _he replied

"Well…it was nice to see you again Spyro, Sora but I must be off." She paused for a minute before saying "May the stares watch over you."

She then hurried off back through the trees and out of sight.

"Why is it that talking to her always seems to raise more questions than answers?" I said out loud. I gave a brief sigh and then said "Never mind, why don't we have you practice dodging arrows?"

"_All right Sora" _Spyro replied and took off into the air.

**The next morning**

The moment the sun touched my face, I was up in a moment. I let Spyro know with as few words as possible as I got myself dress and cleaned up. Spyro went through his tongue bath while I got my spiky hair the way I like it and belted on Starfang.

I climbed on Spyro's back and we were about to launch when I realized something.

"Hold on, we don't even know where to meet up for our training." I said

We both went into straight confusion as we tried to figure out if there was anything that might have told us where it was when I felt a presence enter my mind.

I went into overdrive as I started to use the lessons that I had read in the manual about countering an enemy probe when I heard a voice that said _"Fallow this connection to begin your training."_

I gave a brief sigh of relieve when I realized that it was Oromis. I notice the connection was still there and started to relay the information to Spyro.

He took off with a blast of his wings and we made our way out of the city.

We flew in silence as we bask in each other excitement, anxiety, and even fear. We watched as we came up to a cliff that seemed to break out of the ground. Even Spyro and I were not surprise at what we saw.

It was Oromis and a golden dragon.

The golden dragon was at least three times bigger than Spyro in all forms. I notice a large stump where a once powerful leg was placed. Pity swelled up inside of me and I thought Spyro felt the same but instead he was impressed.

"_He must be very strong to survive with such wound." _He explained when I asked him about it.

Oromis was sitting at a table that lay in front of the dragon's head. There were various fruits and vegetables in addition to wine.

We landed on the other side and I quickly got off. I made my way to the other chair and after giving a bow of respect to both Oromis and the gold dragon, took my seat.

Spyro remained where he was at, never taking his eyes off the golden dragon.

"I see that you got my letter" Oromis said

"I take it you're a Rider as well." I replied back seeing as there was no point in answering the previous statement.

"That is correct."

"Then may I asked what is your name." I said looking at the golden dragon directly.

I felt a mind enter my own. It was full of wisdom and knowledge that I could stare at it for an eternity and still not grasp it all. I then heard a male voice reply _"My name is Glaedr young Rider." _ He then turned his attention to Spyro.

Spyro continued to remain where he was at while Glaedr went over to him. Glaedr then started to examine Spyro from every angle. I could also tell that the two were conversing but I was unable to hear what they were saying. My focus was back on Oromis.

He offered me a glass of wine which I gladly accept. It tasted like barriers and I felt revived my body.

Oromis placed his hands together and said "Are you ready for your training?"

"What will that involve?" I asked hoping to figure out what to expect.

"You will how to control magic and speak ancient language. You will also learn other things needed to be a successful Rider."

I then heard Spyro asked _"When do we begin?"_

"_Immediately" _Glaedr remarked and then started to work with Spyro while I worked with Oromis.

The training was long, lasting well through the days and weeks. I felt my body get stronger and my mind get wiser. I learned all that I could from the scrolls I was given to learn. The language was the hardest part because I force me to put aside my own form of magic in favor of using words to channel energy that resides in my mind.

Spyro's training was also moving at a fine speed. I was glad that he was able to breathe fire at the third training day and was also developing his other elements. I remember the day when we had to tell our teachers the truth about us. They were surprise to say the least but believe that their position of the war had improved then before since we came.

It was during one night that I had a strange dream. In it, I saw a hooded women running from what looked like rams. She would have escaped if not for another hooded person blocking her path. I could hear talking but could not hear the words. It was then that the women went into her bag and pulled out a blue stone. I then notice strange power surrounding the stone and the next thing I knew, it was gone.

I then saw the stone again in another forest and a boy approaching it with a drawn bow.

**As a special treat, I will be giving a preview of a future to wet your teeth at. It might come in a future chapter or a future story but who knows. I do.**

_I felt my anger boiling over as I stared at __**him**__. Every fiber of my being wanted to kill that man. My mind was going through very scenarios of how I would do it, getting more bloody and violent with each mental picture._

_And I smiled._

_My hands started to morph when I finally got ready. My entire body was screaming with one word._

_**OATH-BREAKER**_

**Well I hope that got you excited to keep on reading. Let me know if doing these previews or if it should be a rare thing.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have set up my first poll on my profile. I would appreciate it if you all could vote on it as it will help me with the direction my story can go. This is kind of a filler chapter so it won't be too long but the next one I plan on being longer.**

The Mission

The morning after the vision, I was riding Spyro back to our master's home. I had told him about it when we woke up and while we both didn't know what it meant, we both agreed to tell Oromis and Glaedr about it.

We got to the cliff and I notice that Oromis was tending to a very large saddle. There were many rings and hoops and I realized that it was a dragon's saddle.

"Is that Glaedr's saddle?" I asked as I made my way over to him after getting off of Spyro.

"No…It's Spyro's" Oromis replied in his kind tone.

I was shocked to say the least. I still wanted to talk about my dream but I wanted to see what Oromis wanted to say because it looked like it was important.

"Thank you Master." I replied stammering as I ran my hand over the smooth leather. I was still looking at the saddle when Oromis said "No…I'm not your master anymore."

It took me at least five seconds before those words finally processed in my mind. I looked up at Oromis and notice that he had a soft smile on his face in addition to the caring eyes I have come to know.

"You…mean." I stuttered

"You have learned all that you can and now you can help us end the reign of the Dark King."

"Thank you Mas…I mean Oromis." I said in a happy tone.

"You are quite welcome. Now was there something you wanted to ask me about"

Shocked quickly went through my body but went away just as quickly. I had to remind myself that Oromis had a natural ability to understand what was on my mind.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I said and started to describe the dream that I had. I watched as Oromis faced went from curious to shock as I described my dream.

"Is there something wrong Oromis." I asked when I was done talking about the dream.

"If what you describe is true, then I fear our plan just got more complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"That stone you saw was not a stone, but the dragon egg we stole from the Dark King."

"And we just lost it to what looked like a farm boy." I said shock."

Oromis then went to explain what Arya's mission was. I said nothing until he was over.

I then took the saddle from where it was at and started strapping it on Spyro.

"Where are you going" Oromis asked.

"To find the egg." We can't lose it." If the scenery is what I think it is, I believe that it might be near the Spire."

If that is the case, then you might want to find my old student Brom. He will be able to lead you in the right direction."

I got the saddle set up and got on Spyro. He prepped his wings for flight as I said "I understand but where does he live."

"You should find him in a small town called Carvahall. It should not be too hard to find."

I and Spyro nodded our head and Spyro took off and head west to the Spine.

Prepared to make our presence known to the world that the Rider's were back in force

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote at my poll as well**

**Richer1992**


	9. Chapter 9

**BTW, I am using the three books that are out right now in addition to the visual guide that also came out as reference for my story. I will still put my own style on it. That's all.**

Carvahall (The birth of the Rider)

We headed west towards the Spine. My body was completely ridged with anticipation for my first mission and I could tell that Spyro was also antsy as well. The only sound that was being made was the steady flapping of Spyro's wings and I could feel the rise and fall of his chest from where I sat.

"_So what's the plan?" _Spyro finally asked after a few minutes

"I think the best thing to do in order to avoid suspicion is for you to go into hiding in the Spine while I looked for this 'Brom' and the egg." I said

"_But what if you get into trouble?" _Spyro asked concerned

"I think I am capable enough to be able to get out of any trouble but if push comes to shove, just hide close enough that you can respond without too much delay, but far enough that no one can discover you.

"_Okay so what happens if the boy doesn't want to give up the egg?"_

"First, he might only think that it is a stone that has no value. However, if he does resist, I will have no choice but to put him down."

"_You plan on killing a defenseless boy for an egg." _Spyro said shocked

"Only if he resist" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

We flew in quiet for a few minutes. We were lost in our own thoughts until we could see the edge of the forest and the village of Ceunom.

"I can make a cover for us but it might be best if we get up to higher air" I said as I started to charge my magic. I said a couple words in the language of power and a cloud mist suddenly surrounded us. To the people on the ground, we would look like a lone cloud in the sky.

I felt the strain of magic in addition to the drain that was causing. I was glad that I had such a vast amount of energy to use and we were able to clear the town without raising an alarm.

We reached the Spine and the mountains had an uneasy feeling to it. I got the feeling off and said "Let's skirt Carvahall and you land in the forest so I can approach it from the south like a traveler."

Spyro nodded his head and went around the village. We still had the cover but I allowed an opening to see the village.

Carvahall was a simple village with even houses designed in an orderly way. Even from this height, I could hear the sound of their blacksmith and the smell of cooked food.

Spyro landed in the forest about 2 miles from the village. After Spyro took off and was a good way in the Spire before I terminate our cover and allow a moment to recover from the strain before making my way on the road and to the village.

I was wearing a clock to cover up my sword and also a pair of gloves to hide my mark. I was walking no more than a few feet into the village when I noticed two people talking.

One was a man who had the look of a blacksmith. His black beard looked like it needed more attention than it was getting at. He was wearing a shirt that also had a letter apron on that was scared.

And then there was the boy.

He looked no older then seventeen. He clothes were rugged and torn, evidence that he was traversing the forest for a long period of time. A bow was laid on his back as well as a tube filled with arrows.

And in the boy's hand was the egg.

My heart was racing at the thought of getting the egg right then and there. I realized that my arm was already going to the pocket that had the scroll which contained my sniper rifles and other accurate weapons.

I took a deep breath and said to myself "Stay calm Sora. No need to kill an innocent unless I have no other choice, besides it looks like he is trying to get rid of it."

I watched as the boy went off in the direction away from me. Part of my wanted to give chase but I knew I had other things I needed to do.

Realizing I might be staying here for a while, I went over to the tavern to see if they had any rooms available.

The tavern was really upkeep to say the least. I notice that there was a pair of Urgal horns adorned above the door. I made my way over to the bar where the bartender was at, cleaning a glass from the look of it.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to have a room I could stay in?" I asked in a polite tone.

The bartender looked at me with a critical eye. He then slowly shook his head and said "I'm afraid not sir, however you should ask Horst if you could stay at his house, they always have extra room."

"Who's Horst?"

"Why he is the local blacksmith, dang good one if you asked me. Why sometimes we get people from Therinsford who need something repair and they have their own blacksmith."

"I see…and where does he live?"

"Why just look for the most decorated house on the hill and you can't miss it." He said and went back to cleaning his glass.

"Thank you sir." I replied and slipped a copper piece as a token of my thanks.

I went out the tavern and started walking down the main street. True enough, I found a house that lay up on a hill looking out over the falls. The house was carved with extreme precision and time that I thought the elves would be impressed.

I knocked on the door three times and a female was the one to answer. She had a sweet smile when she asked "Can I help you stranger?"

"I was hoping if I might stay at your house for a few days while I get some business done." I said in an equally kind tone.

"Why of course." She replied "We always have enough room for guests. How long are you planning on staying."

"That depends on how long my business takes." Now if you don' mind, I would like to turn it in for the night."

"Oh of course, let me show you to your room. By the way, my name's Elain." The women replied as she led me up to one of the guest rooms.

Before I went in, I said "My name is Sora." And close the door before she could ask anything else.

Once I was inside my room, I quickly contacted Spyro to make sure he was alright. Turns out he found a nice resting spot where he could watch the village without getting discovered.

I then went straight for the bed, tiredness finally overcoming my body. My dreams consisted of ways for me to acquire the egg from the boy.

**The poll should be up now for those who are interested. They will close when I get started on the chapter that could involve Brom's death or not.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Visit the poll and vote**

**Richer1992**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not much to say except vote on my poll please.**

Trouble is a Brewing

As the winter set in, I found it harder to get to the egg then I previously thought possible. The reason was the weather was too climatic for me to get out and find the information I needed. I was spending most of my time in my room, either polishing my sword or making sure that Spyro was alright.

I heard from the family that there was suppose to be a couple of travelers coming in and they eagerly waited for them to arrive. I thought about going and decided that it might be a good idea to get some news from them.

I might even get another chance at the egg.

Well the day came when the travelers finally came. I notice that the whole village was practically loud and exited as they looked at all the foreign shops selling where south of the Empire.

As I strolled through the shops that were set up, I reached into one of my pockets and started counting the amount of money that I had. Realizing that I had enough to look at some of the more expensive wares, I continued to look around the shop.

The snow was soft as a blanket under my shoes I look around to see men looking at new tools and women looking at jewelry. I could sense that more than a dozen purses would become empty by the time this is over.

I got myself a piece of pie and sat down on a nearby bench to enjoy it. It tasted sweet and put warmth back into my body.

I allowed myself to get absorbed in the moment of peace when I notice a man and a boy passing by.

The man I paid little attention to but it was the boy that caught my interest.

It was the same boy I saw talking to Horst when I first came into the village. And like before, he was carrying the egg with him on his person.

The egg was wrapped up in blankets so that you could not see the blue sparkle that it had.

I felt my heart beat again and my hand reaching for the scroll at hold my precision weapons. I then duck behind and quickly pulled it out and went straight for my best weapon, an M-95 sniper rifle this time loaded with a single shot.

I didn't know what I was thinking; the only thing that was passing through my mind was "I need to get that egg before he sells it."

I realized then that I was so focused on the mission that I was not going to let anything stand in my way.

I got those thoughts out of my head and started to use the breathing exercises I learned from Oromis. I watched the man and the boy exit the tent. I felt my heart beat up again but went back to normal when I saw that the boy still had the egg.

"I need to calm down." I said to myself. I then thought "Why is it that I keep thinking about killing about him. It might be the amount of darkness in this area affecting me."

I got up from where I was at and after making my rifle disappearing, made my way over to Horst's house for dinner with some guests.

I got there and was surprise to see that the guests were in fact the man, the boy, and another boy that looked slightly older then the first.

The dinner was good and I found out that the boy's name was Eragon, which surprised me a great deal.

We then went out to watch the performers dance and listen to stories. I then realized that I still had not located Brom yet but I was in luck that he was one of the storytellers.

He told a very nice story about the fall of the Riders and I went back to bed, after telling Spyro about what I had learned today.

**I know it is short but I just lot interested in this chapter about halfway and couldn't get motivated again. I will do better next chapter.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Visit my poll and vote please**

**Richer1992**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel more motivate now to start this chapter.**

A Tragedy

Days turned into weeks which turned into months. If I had known it would take this long to get another shot at the egg, I would have taken the offensive on it. I knew where Eragon and his cousin and uncle live now and was trying to think of the best time to go over there and get the egg.

What I did not know at the time was that my time was all used up in terms of getting the egg.

I first noticed that when I felt a warping in the air. It sent a shiver down my spine and the first thing I did was contact Spyro.

"Hay Spyro, did you feel that."

"_I sure did. I wonder what it could be."_

"The last time I felt something like that, I was getting the Rider's mark on my hand."

"_You don't think the Dark King has managed to get one of his eggs hatched."_

"I don't know man. I don't know."

It has been a couple of months before I noticed a change in the air. I sensed a great darkness coming to the village.

Today, I noticed that Eragon paid a visit to Brom. I was unable to figure out what was being said but judging from the way things have been going lately, I think that was the least of my concerns.

When morning came one day, I notice that the air was a lot colder than before. A sense of dread enveloped me and I found myself putting on my sword belt.

"I need to be careful, there is something here that I don't like." I said as I made my way outside.

Oh how I hated to be right.

I saw two people dress completely in black clocks talking to a person that looked like a butcher. The ones in the clocks I felt were the source of the new darkness that I was feeling. I got loser and I was able to hear what they were talking about. What they said put ice in my veins.

They were talking about the egg.

I decided that it was time for me to get out of standing in the sidelines and take action.

I notice out of the corner of my eye that Eragon was running back into the village after getting past Brom.

"The time for waiting is over. Now I must get that egg before the Empire does."

"_I agree but I don't think that we need to worry about the egg."_

"What do you mean Spyro?"

"_I notice more dragon activity around the village and here in the Spine. I think it might have hatched."_

I muttered a quick curse and said "That complicates things a great deal. Very well, I will go and confront Eragon about the location of the egg or dragon depending on its condition.

I raced out to Eragon's farm, calling Spyro with my mind to make sure he was ready to come to my position in a matter of seconds.

I made it to the farm only to realize that Eragon was not here. Panic started to course through my body as I went to the forest. I then realized what Spyro was talking about. I noticed scratch marks on dead logs and various piles of dragon dung.

I spent the rest of the day and into the night looking for that boy and getting some answers; my only company was Spyro and the local wildlife.

When the morning sun came, I decided to head back to the farm and see if Eragon was there. When I got there, I was shocked to see what had happen.

The farm was completely leveled. There was not even a wall left standing. I lowered my head to pay my respects for those who had died in the fire and was about to head out when I heard the flapping of wings.

I knew it couldn't be Spyro because was still in the Spine so I ducked behind the trees and looked up at the sky. What I saw surprised me.

It was a dragon with blue scales and Eragon riding on top. I noticed that he was cringing with pain and I guess that it was because the scales on the dragon had torn his legs up.

I waited in the tree line as Eragon made his way to his home and started to remove the debris. I wanted to help him but he might get angry at me and attack or have his dragon attack as well.

I watched as Eragon and the dragon pulled out a body from the wreckage and to my surprise it was Garrow, Eragon's uncle. I was glad that Eragon's cousin had left earlier today and was not in the wreckage.

I got up and made my way back to the village, hoping to tell everyone about what had happen. I notice that Brom was coming up the same way.

We meat for the first time and I would have been focused on the mission. I told him in as few words as possible what had happen and he nodded his head and took off while I went back to Horst's house to tell them.

**I think I did better here than my last chapter. Please tell me what you think in a review as it will help me improve my writing.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my Poll Please**

**Richer1992**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay, I was just working on another story that I just started. Take a look on my profile is you are interested.**

The Journey Begins

I watched as they brought Garrow into one of the guest rooms. I took one look at him and knew that he would not last much longer. Part of me wanted to help him but I didn't want to reveal my identity just yet and the fact that his death could spark a fire in Eragon and be more willing to leave his home and come with me.

I gave a sigh and made my way over to the town's healer house. I notice that she past me by and was too busy worrying about Garrow to notice me.

I went into the tent and notice Eragon was cringing as in pain. His legs were bandaged up and he had a washcloth over his head.

I looked behind me and said to Eragon, even though he could not hear me "You own me big for the risk I am taking."

I removed the bandage and took of my right glove to reveal my mark. I started speaking words in the language of power and notice my mark shining like a star. I watched with a serious look as his legs were repaired before my eyes. I was just glad that they only damaged his skin and not any muscles or this might have been more complicated.

I stopped the magic when he was almost recovered. My reason behind it was that it would be very suspicious if his legs were suddenly repaired like that. The wound will still leave a mark but at least he will be up on his feet faster.

I then reached for his right hand and saw the same mark on his hand like mine. I gave a small smile and said "Just like your namesake" I then stood up and made my way out of the tent.

I then went back to the room and started getting ready to leave. I knew at that moment that Eragon would peruse those creatures known as Ra'zac and I knew that he would need a fully trained Rider to help him, even if he didn't know it at the time.

I got my pack in order and put on one of my robes I got from the elves, this time the silver one. I then got out one of my weapons scrolls, this time containing all my swords and key chains.

I thought "If there is going to be danger, then, I will need to be at my best short of the Keyblade." I opened the scroll and went straight for my long swords. I looked around for a bit until I found the one that I was looking for. I summoned it into my hand and appear in a cloud of smoke. To the normal eye, it looked like and exact copy of my sword Starfang. The difference was actually quite easy to understand.

While Starfang was made by a meteoroid, this sword was made from the bones of an eldest dragon from one of my adventures.

I gave a small smile and said in a solemn voice "Hello Vigilance".

I put Vigilance on my belt at my right hip while Starfang still rested on my left hip. I put my glove back on and said to myself "Now to wait for Eragon to make his choice."

I then set down on my bed and started to channel my energy into the gems that rest on the edge of both Starfang and Vigilance.

The days past until I felt the aura of death comes around the house. I went back to Garrow's room and saw that he was dressed in fine clothes and looked like he was sleeping except for the necklace and flowers he was holding, the last gifts from the living to the dead.

I bowed my head in respect and said in a quiet tone "Non abbiate paura per la morte e so che proteggerà il vostro nipote. riposa in pace" (Use Google translate for English version.)

I then notice Eragon coming into the room. I could see his eyes water and I gave him a pat on the back before leading him back into his room.

He then said "Why did this happen?"

I gave a sigh and said "Sometimes…death is a complicated concept. We can think that someone will make it but if death has marked that person for the trip, there is nothing we can do."

"What am I going to do now?"

I gave a small smile and said "Only your heart can be your true guide."

We got to his room and I said "Take it easy, maybe tomorrow will have the answers you need."

I got to my bed and went to sleep, but not before casting a spell that will wake me up when Eragon left his room.

The morning came when I felt a noise come into my mind. I quickly got up and thought "He doesn't take long to decide."

I got ready and made my way outside. Before I left, I put some money on my bed and a thank-you note that I prepared since the first time I came here.

I started to trail Eragon using all my skills that I learned through my travels. I saw him grab some ox hides and thought that he was going to make a saddle with it. I followed him to the forest and waited for him to leave before I stepped out and came face to face with Brom.

We said nothing as we tried to figure out what the other was thinking. I then said a few words in the ancient language that I was told by my master to say to him when I first met him.

He gave a small smile and said "So you are also here to look for the egg."

I also smiled and said "That was the original pan but I believe Eragon has complicate things greatly."

"That is true, did you see his Rider's mark."

I nodded my head and said "He is coming back."

I turned my head to see that Eragon was racing back to us, carrying a pile of meet.

"Well, look who returns to his destiny. I will let you do most of the talking." Brom nodded his head and we both went back into the forest.

I watched as Brom confronted Eragon about what he was doing and thought to me "Now the journey begins."

We went back to the farm and I watched as the blue dragon landed where we were at. I looked to my surprise to see that it was a female. Her entire body was made of as many shades of blue as you could think of while her claws were colored ivory.

"So what is her name?" I asked curious

"Her name is Saphira." Eragon replied

I notice that Brom expression change in almost an instance. I was unable to tell what he was feeling but I put that out of my mind and said "It is an honor to meet you Saphira."

As Eragon gathered stuff from his wreck house, I relayed the new information I gathered to Spyro so he was kept in the loop. He seemed surprise that the dragon he noticed was a female but decided not to broach on the subject.

"I think in order to be safe, you may want to fly at a high enough altitude that you won't be able to be discovered by Saphira when she goes flying."

"_That is a good plan, though I hate all this sneaking around."_

"It won't be for long partner."

We then made our way into the forest that would allow us to hide for a few days. As Eragon and Brom talked about personal stuff, I went straight to sleep as I was still tired from the energy charge I was doing earlier.

**And so the journey begins. Guess where Vigilance comes from and get a virtual cookie.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my poll as well**

**Richer1992**


	13. Chapter 13

**For those of you who may not know this, but I have another story I have been working on that you can read while you wait for chapters for this one. I can almost guarantee that I will alternate between the two stories.**

A Strange Storm

When the morning came, I notice that Eragon and Brom were already up and eating breakfast, I notice the cup of soup that was laying next to me, the steam still coming.

I nodded my head in thanks and ate the soup. It tasted bland but I knew that this was the way things were going to be for a while and you are going to have to get use to it.

When we all finished eating, I notice Brom handing Eragon a sword wrapped in a brown sheath. I watched with a keen eye as Eragon removed the sword to reveal a bright red sword with an elf glyph on it. I took a closer look at it and the glyph said the word 'Misery'. I gave a brief shudder at the name and could feel that this sword had a bad history.

So I was surprise to find out the Brom wanted Eragon to keep it.

"Are you sure you want to give him that sort of gift" I asked concerned

"Of course, it is a Rider's blade after all. True fully, the blade should match the color of the dragon but I believe that in these trouble times we can make an exception." Brom said bluntly.

I nodded my head and started to get my stuff in order. I could also sense that Eragon was curious about what I was doing.

The fact was confirmed when he said "Where are you going?"

I gave a sigh and said "Well we can't stay here forever right. We need to move out before we get discovered."

"That is true I guess." Eragon replied and went back to talking to Brom about other minor things that I needed not pay attention.

I gave a sigh as I started to feel the darkness that was trying to get out. Ever since I got here, I have felt Anti-form getting stronger by the day. I have tried to keep him suppressed by lowering my emotions but I knew that was only a temporary cure. I knew that it would only take one action to set me over the edge.

I was distracted when I notice Eragon and Brom packing. I asked then what was going on and Brom told me that we were heading out.

We traveled for a long time, passing through a town that was called Therinsford where Brom managed to trick a hefty man out of his coin and used some of that money to buy horses and supplies for him and Eragon. I choose to remain on foot as I have always been more comfortable either on the ground or flying my Gummi ship.

Man I missed that ship and my friends for that matter.

The days and nights progressed as normal as I lost interested in my surroundings and I spent more time talking with Spyro. I found out that he was feeling a bit down about something and that was causing me to feel down as well.

"What is Wrong Spyro?" I asked in a concerned voice in my head.

"_It's nothing"_ He replied

"You know as well as I that I have been in your head long enough to know how you feel. You can tell me."

I could sense him giving off a great sigh and said _"How do you cope when you are miles…nay worlds away from the one who holds your heart."_

I was walking down a steep pass that Eragon and Brom had already covered and were waiting for me. I almost slipped on the graveled but managed to keep myself steady.

I got down to the base and we continued our walk into the plains.

I then said "You miss her, don't you?"

"_Yes" _he replied solemnly

"I…I am sorry."

"_I never even got the chance to say good-bye."_

"Spyro…if I could, I would have never dragged you into this mess. However, some force thinks that it will be for the best if we were together. I know it is hard but I believe that when we are done here, we can go home."

"_Does she even miss me?"_

"How can you say that Spyro!" I said shocked "You know that she loves you no matter what. She wouldn't commit adultery just because you didn't return home in a few days."

"_Maybe you are right. I…I don't know what came over me but I have been feeling really depressed about things as of late."_

"I know what you mean. It the taint that exist right now, we need to be careful about what we think or our darkness might take over."

It was then that I notice that a storm was brewing in the distance. I gave a worried look to Saphira, who was still too young to be able to sense what was coming but I could tell that Brom was thinking what I was thinking.

"We won't be able to avoid that storm." I said in a concerned voice

"Agree" Brom replied

"Eragon, you better tell Saphira to land now as she won't be able to fly in gale force winds yet.

"Right" I heard him reply and got to work on getting Saphira down.

The storm came at us with the force of a cannon. The gale force winds were whipping us as the thunder boomed over our heads. Lighting flashed across the sky in the beautiful but deadly crescendo of nature's power.

I hear Eragon calling out to Saphira and I turned my body to see that she was struggling to keep herself on the ground.

I went over to assist when I felt a darkness behind me.

I quickly turned around and was shocked to see that it was a Shadow Heartless. It was looking at me with those same yellow eyes every shadow has. The weather seemed to have no effect on it.

I tensed up a bit and slowly drew Starfang. I knew that it would be less effective against Heartless then my Keyblade but I did not want to reveal my identity to Brom and Eragon.

It was then that the Shadow started to retreat from me. I gave a gasp of surprise and said "Where are you going?"

The creature did not reply and continued to move away from me which I quickly gave chase.

The storm grew in intensity the closer I got to the eye. The shadow was moving with a pace that I would remember them using when they felt a strong heart.

It did not take me long to find out the source.

I saw that in the eye of the storm was a most disturbing sight.

There was a man surrounded by at least one thousands Heartless. The Heartless seemed impassive as they merely stared at the man.

I notice that the man was about the same height as me. I was not sure what type of clothing he was wearing or if he was wearing anything at all. His skin was black but what surprises me was the fact that the skin seemed to bubble on his body.

I felt my heart start to speed up. I tried to look away but was unable to even tighten the grip on my sword.

His head started to turn and I almost scream in terror.

It was me.

The difference was the eyes, which were golden yellow but everything else was there, my hair style, my body build, he even had my trade mark smile, even if it was more demented then I have.

He started to walk towards me. I tried to run or fight but I was rooted to the ground. My face was one of determination as I tried to break my fear by making my will has strong as a mountain.

"You are a part of me, just as I am a part of you." The creature said in a cold tone that sends a shiver down my spine.

"No" I blurted out.

He chuckled and said "Now do you honestly believe that? You can't keep me restraint for long. Soon your guard will break and my power will come forth and drench this land in blood."

I notice his right hand started to bubble at a more constant rate than the rest of the body. I watched wanting to throw up but was unable to because I was stiff as the hand started to morph into claws.

The claws were long and menacing. There were three and they each had a bit of red on it. I knew it was dried blood.

He raised his claw at me and I braced myself for the pain. My eyes were closed and the only thing that was on my mind was Kairi.

It never came.

I opened my eyes to see that the creature was gone and the storm has passed.

I was breathing heavily as I watch the spot where the creature originally standing. My heart was returning to normal as the yellow sun started to break through the clouds.

I heard the sound of horses behind me. I turned my head around and notice Eragon and Brom coming up with Saphira in tow. They looked worn out from the storm and the rain but at least they didn't have to deal with a phenomenal like that.

"Are you alright?" Brom asked as he examined my white face and my scared looked that was still there.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." I stammered as I started taking deep breaths to calm my already slowing heart.

I turned my head back to look out at the rolling plains and our destination. The one thought that was in my head was "I hope I never have to see that thing again."

**Ohh…very mysterious and all, Sorry for the delay but I was having serious writers block and that really messed me up.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my Poll as well.**

**Richer1992**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14 for your enjoyment. Keep sending in those reviews and don't be shy.**

Realization at Yazuac

Even though the storm partially refills our water skins, we found ourselves empty of water without Yazuac in sight. I remained calm but I found a seed of worry growing inside of me. I knew I could use magic to refill our water skins but that might reveal my identity. So I kept my thoughts to myself.

I heard Eragon talking to Brom about the same thing I was thinking about now. I gave a humors chuckle at the thought and focused on getting to Yazuac before we get dehydrated.

Saphira was the first to see the town but it took us a couple more minutes before we could see the bump that appear over the flatness of the plains.

I relay a message to Spyro, telling him to go along the river Ninor and wait for us beyond the bend. He complied and made the note that he hated all this sneaking around, which I told him that it won't be for long.

I watched as Saphira made her way over to the Ninor. I hope that she doesn't discover Spyro otherwise it would be really hard to explain.

We walked up to the main entrance to the town. I notice that there was no one here to greet us or even acknowledge our presence. I thought that they might be hiding but I was not too sure about that.

I heard Eragon say "Someone should have seen us by now."

"Yes" Brom replied

"Shouldn't they have come out by now?"

"They could be afraid." I said in a matter of fact tone

"We still need water and provisions." Brom reminded us

'Well" I said thinking out loud "The Ninor can provide us with water. However, we are going to have to go into the village for provisions."

"So we should go in now" Eragon asked

Brom shook his head and said "Yes, but not like fools. Let us use the side entrance."

I nodded my head and we made our way to the side entrance.

We got there and started walking down the street. I noticed that most of the windows were broken and the doors were off their hinges.

I got tensed up and pulled out Vigilance and got into my ready position. We reached the centered of the village and I nearly gag at what I saw.

It was a mountain made of bodies. None were spared in the carnage as I saw men trying to protect women, lovers wrapped in death's embrace, and at the top was a baby no more than a month old skewered on a spear.

I heard Eragon hurling behind me and I was almost compelled to do the same. My body however forced me to keep looking at the mound no matter how hard I tried to look.

It was then that Brom said "There is nothing that we can do except honor and bury the dead."

I nodded my head and made my way over to the bodies. Before I could even touch one of them, I sensed a danger nearby.

And then it happens.

Three Urgals suddenly ambushed us. One of them made their way to Brom who was on his horse while the second went for Eragon who was on foot at the moment.

The third came for me.

The one that was attacking me was about the same size for a normal Urgal. He was a good six and a half tall with broad shoulders and a muscular build. He wore few clothes and armor and his horns were also polished. He was wielding a two-handed sword.

He came upon me with an overhead strike. I quickly countered and went into a series of fast attacks in an attempt to break his guard. I knew that I couldn't match an Urgal in strength so I decided to be light and agile in the fight.

My attacks were swift as the wind but the Urgal somehow managed to block them. I tried to do a faint but he saw that one coming.

My breath was coming up short and quick. I notice in the coroner of my eye that Eragon was leading the other two Urgals into a nearby alley.

I turned my attention back on the Urgal I was fighting and saw that he was already bringing his sword down for another overhead attack. There was no time for me to dodge so I brought my sword up to deflect.

The moment the blades connected, I felt my muscles strain and I was already brought down to one knee. The Urgal laugh in its gruff language and started to put more weight on the sword.

Suddenly, anger coursed through my body like a wildfire. There was no time for me to react as my right hand let go of the sword and started moving towards the Urgal. I closed my eyes and prepared for whatever was coming towards me.

The only thing I heard was the sound of flesh being torn.

I opened my eyes and almost screamed at the scene.

My right hand had somehow morphed into a blade. The blade was at least six inches long with another four inches coming from the back. The blade was pure white with dabs of red that came from the blood of the Urgal, who I notice was dead since the blade practically skewered his heart.

I pulled the blade out and tried to figure out what kind of material it was. I was shocked to learn that it was made out of organic material.

I watched as the blade started to bubble and twist and return back to a hand.

I sat there looking at my right hand as if it didn't belong to me. Before I could think on this further, I felt a massive amount of magic being unleashed.

A massive blue explosion rocketed through the entire town. I felt a searing inferno surround me but was not affected by it for some reason.

I realized that the source the blast came from the alleyway that Eragon and the two Urgals came from. I knew at that moment what had happen.

Eragon had used magic.

I quickly got my own thoughts out of my head and made my way over to the alley. I noticed that Brom was slumped over his horse and had a nasty wound on his arm. I wanted to help him but I had to make sure that Eragon was okay.

I saw that he walked out of the alley. He looked drained which was to be expected considering how much magic was put into that attack. A part of me was mad at me for almost killing himself like that but it quickly went away when I came to understand what his situation was and said I might have done the same thing.

I walked over to him and said "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I think so" he replied stammering and almost feel down if I hadn't caught him.

"Easy there Eragon." I said lifting him up "we need to get Brom patched up and get out of here."

He nodded his head and we made our way over to Brom. While going over, Saphira came down and looked poised for an attack. Eragon went to explained what happened as I tended to Brom.

I got a piece of cloth out of my pack and wrapped up the arm. I then got Brom's sword and returned it to its sheath. Once I was finished with that, I said "Eragon, can you ask Saphira if she can carry Brom until we found a safe place to rest up."

"Okay" silence came upon us until I heard him say "She says its okay with her."

I got Brom and started strapping him onto the saddle. Saphira then took off and Eragon got back on his horse while I got on Brom horse.

We walked for a couple minutes before I said "You know if you want to ask me something Eragon, you are more than welcome to."

I heard a gasp of surprise and he said "How did you know?"

"Well you are staring at me with a curious eye and I know I could be mysterious about some things."

"Well then who are you?" Eragon asked

"I am known by many names; you however, may call me Sora."

"Okay Sora." Then he asked "So where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh I have been around a lot. Seen places you would not believe."

"Like what?"

I quickly said "That looks like a good spot to set up camp. Can you tell Saphira to land now?"

I heard Eragon grumble something before he went quiet. I was glad that he didn't push the subject because I rather not tell him about how I got my skills.

We stopped at the camp and unloaded our supplies. I got a fire going while Eragon tended to Brom.

I watched as Eragon changed the bandage that I wrapped on his arm.

As Eragon and Brom talked about the terms of Eragon's training in magic, I started to settle in for the night, my thoughts returning to the way I killed that Urgal.

**I want to let you all know that I will be going on vacation this Saturday so do not expect for me to have another chapter posted. I would also like to thank DDubs for reviewing so far.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my poll as well.**

**Richer1992**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay but I have just been swarmed with stuff. Here is the next chapter.**

Magic and Flying 101

After Brom recovered enough to allow him to continue, we set out south following the trail of the Ra'zac. We were trying to figure out why there were only three Urgals in the town when it looked like a battalion passed by. I remember in the scrolls that I read back in the elves capitol that Urgal very rarely gather in such a mass.

Eragon asked both Brom and me about the battle and while Brom was honest with his answer, I told a made-up story that I created. I didn't want them to know about what happen to me.

When we stopped for the night, I listen to Eragon and Brom talking about the magic that Eragon used back at the town. I listen closely and nodded to myself as I remembered the lessons I had on the same concept while training under Oromis. I gave a small smile at the thought and decided to go to bed.

When morning came, we saddled up and went back on the path. I made sure I check up on Spyro and found that he was scouting up ahead for the Ra'zac position. I listen to Eragon and Brom discussing about the concept of magic. Brom talked about how the magic of this world was based on an innate ability that very few people have. I nodded my head at what he was saying with the satisfaction that he was giving Eragon a good understanding of what magic was all about.

It came to point when Brom reached down and picked up a pebble on the road. He tossed it to Eragon and told him to lift it with magic.

I watched with a curious eye to see how he did and to also see that power again. I watched his face as it contracted under the concentration. I waited while keeping my eyes on his palm to wait for the glowing to appear again.

It was then that the palm started to glow but faintly. I could feel the power coming out of him but it was much weaker then back at the town. I saw the pebble wobble a bit and rise for a few feet before falling back on the hand.

I heard Brom congratulating Eragon while I nodded my head. I then told Eragon "You should be aware that magic is also affect by distance." Eragon nodded his head and I continued "Now why don't you do it again."

"Again?" he said shocked

"Yes again, me and Brom know you have the potential and I saw the power you have. Now do again and this time, be quicker."

The rest of the morning was consistent of Eragon lifting up that pebble. While the afternoon was spent teach Eragon the words in reside in the language of power. When we stopped for the night, Eragon and Brom continued to spar with their wooden swords. Even in his left hand, Brom skills with that piece of wood were not diminished.

So the days went on in a blur of constant training and practice. I watched as Eragon skills start to improve in both magic and sword-fighting. I knew he still had a long ways to go before he reached a level of Rider but he was getting there at his own pace.

Before we knew it, we had made it to Daret.

The town was situated along the banks of the Ninor, which made sense since that would be the only way it could survive. The buildings were set-up in a haphazard kind of way and had a wild look to it. It caused the hairs of my neck to stick up and I found myself reaching for my bow which was slung on my back at the time.

We went inside the town at a very slow pace. My eyes were constantly scanning the rooftops and the streets while my mind was searching for any traces of humans or creatures who mean hostility to us.

I was able to sense the thoughts of people all around me and from what I gathered from their thoughts; they were suspicious of us at the moment. I was concerned as to what would cause them to behave this way but was unable to get an answer.

Nor did I want to find out.

When we got to the center of the village and still did not find anyone, I said "Maybe we should go; I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Agree" Brom replied and we made our way back outside the village.

Before we went more than ten steps, a couple of wagons dropped in the front of the entrance and a man appeared in front of them, holding a bow with an arrow already ready down the shaft and a broadsword on his side.

Fast as the wind, I brought my bow up and prepared to take a shot at him. At the same time, I contacted Spyro to let him know of our situation and to tell him that it was too dangerous for him to appear as I also notice the other archer that were positioned on the rooftops surrounding us.

I quickly delved in the mind of the man that was standing in front of the wagons. I could also feel his mind as well as Brom's who was also scanning. A frown crossed my face when I notice that Eragon was not doing the same but it went away quickly when I realized that he does not know how to do that yet.

I decided to let Brom do the talking while I made sure that none of the archers were going to fire upon us.

It was then that Brom convinced the man whose name was Trevor to pay for supplies as long as we remained where we were at. When we got supplies back and Brom paid for them, the villagers pulled the wagons away and we made our way outside.

As we made our way out of the village, I saw Eragon putting on gloves, making sure that his palms were faced down so the villagers could not see the mark of a Rider.

I then looked over to Eragon and said "So Eragon, did you perhaps use any of your powers while we were in Daret?"

Eragon replied "There was no need to Sora."

I then heard Brom say before I could reply "Wrong, you could have sense Trevor intentions." He then went on to explain the ability of mind probing, and mind blocking.

We got to Saphira and I noticed that she was tensed up about something. I knew that because I saw the little hints all across the body like the focused eyes and the fact that she looked primed to pounce on something.

I turned to Eragon and saw that he was just as confused about Saphira behavior as much as I was.

I looked over at Brom and he met my gaze. He shrugged in confusion and I nodded my head in agreement.

It was then that Eragon decided to get off his horse. The moment that his feet touched the ground, Saphira sweep her tail under him and pinned him to the ground. Eragon tried to get up but she would not allow it.

Silence followed which usually meant that Eragon and Saphira were conversing. I took the moment to check to see if Spyro was going to do the same thing to me and was glad to find out that as long as we were not in mortal danger, it was alright.

It was then that I heard Brom say "So what does Saphira want."

Eragon turned to look at us and said "She want me to ride her tomorrow."

I saw the twinkle in Brom eyes light up when he heard that. I gave a small chuckle and said "Well you do in fact have the saddle and she is old enough to be able to support your weight and her own while in flight and you do need to practice doing so… what do you think Brom?"

"I think that is a good idea. They could keep a look-out for any ambushes of other unfortunate problems that may impede our travel."

"Well I guess that settles that. Tomorrow Eragon, you will ride Saphira."

I saw the fear becoming more apparent in his eyes. I was confused as to why that might be until I remembered the state his legs were in back at his hometown, how the skin was practically torn from his body.

That could have been caused by riding bareback on Saphira.

Silence return in the air as Eragon conversed with Saphira. They must have come to some agreement as Saphira decided to let Eragon go. She then went up into the air and waited for us to make camp.

When we set up camp, I saw that Brom and Eragon both had wooden swords. I waited for the action to begin.

It did not take long.

The fight went back and forth. I was impressed at how fast Eragon was learning to defend himself. He still was not at a level of elves or my own but he was improving.

It was then that Eragon did an overhead attack that had such force that it broke both their pieces of wood. I saw the gleam in Brom eyes as he threw his piece in the fire at the same time Eragon did his.

I got up and said "Do you mind if I help Eragon practice with a real sword?"

Brom said" not at all, do you mind if I block your sword to prevent injury."

I knew what Brom was talking about and I also could have done it myself, but I replied "As long as you can unblock the blade that is fine by me."

Brom nodded his head and I drew my sword Starfang and handed it to Brom. He looks at the blade with a critical eye before shrugging and putting the block on it. He then went to teach Eragon how to put the block on his sword.

I got into my ready position at the same time as Eragon. The air was thick with tension as we both waited for the other to make the first move.

It didn't last long.

Eragon charged at me and brought that red blade in an overhead strike. I saw it coming and block it with ease. He then countered with two horizontal slashes with I dodged by leaning back.

I just let Eragon continued with his offensive while I content with either dodging or blocking his attacks. It was like Eragon was attack a brick wall.

I then notice that his attacks were becoming more ragged and I saw his chest heaving. I block one more attack and then lock our swords. I started spinning the swords in an effort to break his guard. It didn't take long and after he let his sword fly, I reach out and grab it in the air. In one fluid motion, I brought both swords around Eragon's neck in a position that would allow me to easily decapitate his head if I wanted. I saw his face show of shock and said between great heaves "How did you do that?"

"First lesson with me, never use all your energy in one offensive attack. It will leave you open to counterattacks without any energy to defend yourself."

I then returned Eragon's sword back to him and went over to Brom to remove the guard. I saw that his eyes were just as surprise about my combat style just as much as Eragon was.

I got my sword back and went over to my bed for sleep.

_Tomorrow_

I woke up to the small of stew cooking. I got up to notice that Eragon was already eating, though he was taking an unusually slow amount of time doing it. I then saw that Brom was saddling up Saphira.

I went over to the pot and got myself a bowl and sat down to eat. Once I was finished, I went over to Saphira and Brom and help out with the saddling. I then got Eragon and help him into the saddle. It was then that Brom gave Eragon some pointers on how to fly and off they went.

I watch until they were out of sight, then I got on Eragon's horse and rode next to Brom down the path, setting the pace that allow the miles to be chewed up.

**I just want to let you all know that I will be starting college in a couple of days. I don't know when I will be able to get another chapter done so be patient with me please.**

**Read and Review**

**Vote on my Poll as well**

**Richer1992**


	16. Chapter 16

**A nice long chapter for all the people who have faved, reviewed, and generally just read my stories**

Teirm (To Find the Killers)

My head was up in the sky watching the blue speck of Saphira flying around. A smile formed on my mouth as I watched her sore around the sky. I could imagine Eragon getting over his fear and enjoying the flight. It got me itching for getting on Spyro right now and flying as well.

With difficulty, I averted my gaze from the sky and turned my attention to Brom, who was looking at the ground in searching for any signs of the Ra'zac. I waited for him to straighten up in the saddle and look at me.

It was the first time that we had some alone time and I wanted to ask some questions that have been bugging me for some time and I was sure that Brom had some questions for me.

The fact was confirmed when Brom said "You have been somewhat quiet throughout this whole trip. Is there something wrong?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes to try and figure out the reason for the answer. I couldn't gather anything so I said "There's nothing wrong at the moment. I guess I am just having bad feelings about this whole chase."

"I know what you mean. I have been feeling the same thing."

I nodded my head in understanding and turned my attention back to Eragon and Saphira. They were now low enough that I could see Eragon on the saddle and I said in a voice that could only be heard by Brom "Eragon is a natural rider. He is holding on with just enough pressure with his legs to keep his balance. I can also see that Saphira seems to enjoy being in the sky. I have never seen a dragon so naturally suited with the sky."

I then heard Brom say "You must know a lot of dragons then."

"As I said, I've been traveling a lot and I have seen a lot of interesting things." I replied trying to hide the blunder of my speech.

"Ah…I see" was his replied and I let out a small breath of relief.

Silence came again and I found my guilt rise because of the secret that I was hiding from them. I knew that Brom had secrets as well and I figured that he might be able to keep one more.

I turned my head to Brom and said "Can you keep a secret from Eragon until I want him to know?"

He looked back at me and gave a small smile and said "What's on your mind?"

I gave a sigh of defeat and looked up to see if Eragon was close enough to see. I was glad that he wasn't.

I reached over to the glove on my right hand and took it off. I then turned my hand to show Brom the shining palm on my hand, the symbol of the Riders.

I saw his face was a mix between shocked and surprise. I put the glove back on my hand and said "Eragon must not know about this until I think it might put him in danger."

Hi nodded his head and said "So where is your dragon?"

I said "He watching from above and will come to our aid if we needed it."

"What's his name?"

"Spyro"

He nodded his head again and a moment passed before he said "I guess I should tell you something as well, as long as you promise not to tell Eragon unless this information threatens him."

I nodded my head and said "Upon my word as a Rider" in the ancient language.

Brom then leaned over and whispered a few words to me. My face was serious at first but slowly moved to shock as the reality of those words set in. I looked first at Brom then at the blue speck that marked Saphira then to Brom again.

"Wow" was the only thing that came out of my mouth at the time.

It was then that we notice that the tracks we were following suddenly disappeared. I slowly examined the ground and notice that the tracks veered off the road and to a nearby river. We went to the river and saw a jumbled mess of tracks and also depressions in the ground. I got off of my horse and went to look at those depressions.

It was then that I said "You may want to summon Eragon and have him meet us here."

"Right" Brom replied

I got up from my knelling position and dusted the dirt that was on my legs. I looked up at the sky and watched as the morning sun slowly went to noon.

It was then that I heard the sound of flapping wings and I turned my gaze over to watch Saphira land with Eragon still on her back. He face was worried but I could see the joy that comes when someone flies for the first time.

After Brom got on Eragon's case about blocking his mind from his touch, I said "So how did you enjoy your flight Eragon?"

"It was great." He replied back

"Well that good. I guess it would be a good flight if you didn't fall of your own dragon." I said in a rather humorous tone.

It was then that I felt a mind enter my own. Realizing that it was Saphira, I quickly block off most of my mind that dealt with the fact that I was a Rider and Brom secret. I could sense the agitation when she said "You think I would careless to let my own Rider fall."

"No Saphira, I wouldn't say that you would cause Eragon to fall. I was just curious when you did that barrel roll and it look like Eragon was holding on to dear life."

Me and Saphira gave a hardy laugh while Eragon went red in embarrassment.

It was afterwards that Brom had Eragon examine the depressions. We came to the conclusion that they were caused by a creature taking off in flight. We decided to have lunch since we could not come up with a solution to the problem we faced.

As we were eating, I started going through all my skills I could use in tracking and killing those creatures. However, most of those skills will reveal my true identity and I could not afford to leave Eragon and Saphira at this time. The powers I could use would make little difference.

I finished eating and listen to Eragon and Brom talked about the situation. I remained silent because there was nothing for me to add.

I then saw Eragon leave the camp for a bit. I took this time to get Spyro up to speed and was surprised that he had been listing on our conversation and also did not have any idea how to find the Ra'zac.

Eragon came back a few minutes later holding a flask that he seems to found out in the forest.

He started talking about the fact that the liquid in the flask was a very rare type of poison that had the ability to eat away at flesh while leaving everything else untouched.

Seithr oil I think it was called.

I listen as Eragon actually started to form a plan involving using the rarity of the oil to locate the Ra'zac secret hideout. I was surprised by his cunning and could see the potential starting to emerge.

I then said "If we are going to look for shipping records, the best place should be Teirm."

"That is a good idea." Brom replied "I have a friend whose lives there as a merchant by the name of Jeod. He should be able to provide us with those records."

"Well…we might as well get some miles done today." I said and started to pack up my things. I watched as Eragon got back on Saphira and started to fly again.

The trip there was relatively peaceful. The training that Brom was putting Eragon through was doing wonders on his body. Gone was his fat and was getting replaced by harden muscles.

We continued to spar with our swords and sometimes fists. Eragon was quick to learn my rules of fighting and was slowly starting to hold his own against me. I could see the fire burning in his eyes as he dodged, weaved, and strike with speed and precision.

We made our way to the city after a few days. Saphira was the first to notice and we didn't see it until a blast of wind lifted the fog and we saw the city.

The city walls were impressive and I could only see the citadel but knew about the structure of the city. I also saw the proud ships that were docked on the shores.

Before we got there, Eragon and Brom decided on some code names while staying in Teirm. I had decided to go with the code name had Roxas. I know most people would know what the real Sora was but like Brom said; people had a habit of remembering names.

I told Spyro to go and hide and wait for us to leave the city. I also add that he may come if we encounter any heavy resistance.

We got up to the gates and both Eragon and Brom did their job well. I added the face that I was Eragon cousin. The guard let us pass without much trouble.

Once inside I notice how the city lower section appeared to be ready for war or something. None of the children were out playing and all the men faces were hard for some reason.

We made our way to a bar called the Green Chestnut. I watched as Brom and Eragon made their way inside while I waited on a nearby bench. I went into a false sleep where I could still sense what was going on around me and other people think that I am actually asleep.

It didn't take long for Brom and Eragon to come out and after telling me where Jeod house was, we made our way to the better side of Teirm.

**I hope that was long enough for you. I know that I have not been updating as long as I would have liked but I am dealing with a lot of stuff as of late and it is just hard to find the time.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my poll as well**

**Richer1992**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the delay. I was just getting settled in to my new dorm and working on a new story that had been floating in my mind for some time. Anyway, here is the next chapter. In case you haven't notice, I am doing my best not to repeat what is in the book. If you want to know what they said, then read the book.**

Stealing Documents-Old School Style (Preparation)

We came up to a shop that seemed…out of place compared to the other buildings that were around the rich side of Teirm. There was a woman sitting in front of the shop, holding a frog in one hand and writing on some parchment with the other. I tried to probe her mind and found that it was well protected. She was so engrossed in her work; she didn't even to notice me at all.

I looked at the house on the left and the house on the right and said "We might as well ask to see which house belongs to Jeod." I said in a matter-of-fact.

"I agree" Brom replied and we made our way over to the lady. She was short woman with curly hair.

I assumed that it was Angela; the herbalist that Brom and Eragon said lived next to Jeod.

I went up to the herbalist and asked "Could you tell us with house is Jeod?"

"I could" she replied bluntly and continued to write. I was about to object but I managed to catch the way my question was worded and said "Which house is Jeod? And why are you holding a toad?" now noticing that the frog in her hand was actually a toad.

She looked up at me and said "You have a fast mind. For starters, Jeod is on the right and the reason I am holding this toad is to prove that toads don't exist…that only frogs do?"

I heard Eragon blurt out "How can you prove that if you have one in your hand?"

The conversation went on for a few minutes before I said "Well…I hope your research goes well but we really need to see Jeod."

"Of course" she replied and went back to her writing.

We walked over to his house for a few minutes before Eragon said "She's crazy."

I gave a sigh and said "everyone is crazy in their own way. The trick to getting along, is accepting it." I waved my hand to stop a torrent of questions I expected were coming and said "Now is not the time beside, were already here."

We stopped at the door and Brom went to knock on it three times. When no sound could be heard from the inside, I heard Eragon replied "This may be the wrong house."

I ignored him and watched Brom knocked again. This time, we heard the sound of feet running towards us.

It was then that the door opened a cracked and a woman with pale skin and blonde hair. I noticed her eyes showed signs of crying recently but she must have collected herself before asking "Yes, what do you want?"

"Does Jeod live here?" Brom asked.

Yes, he is my husband. Is he expecting you?"

I replied "No, but we do need to talk to him."

She turned to look at me and said "He is very busy."

"We have gone a long way. It's urgent that we see him."

I notice her face start to harden and said "He is busy." In a cold voice

It was then that Brom said "Since he is unavailable, would you give him a message?" I saw her face ponder of wither to deliver the message or not. However, she allowed it and Brom said "Tell him a friend from Gil'ead is waiting outside."

"Very well." She replied and closed the door. I heard the sound of footsteps receding.

"Well…that was very 'polite'" Eragon commented.

Brom told him to keep his mouth shut which I thought was a good idea before Eragon made a comment at the wrong time and get us into trouble faster than you could say "Shut up."

It was then that the door practically flew off the hinges. Standing at the threshold, was a man with wrinkled clothes, grey hair, and a scar running across his scalp to his temple.

I guessed it was Jeod.

If there was any face to show what a person would look like when they see a ghost, Jeod face was it. It almost looked like he was about to pass out right then and there.

I stayed silent while I listen to Jeod and Brom having a short conversation. We decided to continue it at a more secure location. Jeod went back inside and we waited for him to come out, this time with a jacket and a rapier.

I gave a shrug at his appearance and we made our way to the citadel. We learned that Jeod had to rent a room in the castle to follow a law that was passed by the lord of Teirm.

We made our way through various hallways until was came to a room that was filled with tomes of shipping manifests and chairs.

As Brom explained to Jeod what happened in Gil'ead, I notice that Brom was using a roundabout method to tell his tale. I concluded that it was because of the fact that Eragon was present and look engrossed in the story, hoping to try and get some more insight on Brom.

The subject passed from the reason to why we were here, to the problem of lodging, and finally went to introductions. I was a bit impressed that Jeod was knowledgeable about the origin of Eragon's name. I thought about it for a few minutes before telling Jeod my real and code name. He just nodded his head.

I then look at Brom then at Eragon and said "How about we check on the horses. I'm not entirely convinced that Brom tied in Snowfire right."

I saw Eragon look go into one of defeat. He must have really wanted to know more about Brom past but did not offer any objections.

We made our way to the foyer and sure enough, Snowfire was tied up just fine. We leaned up next to the wall and I said "since you seem to be in such a bad mood, how about I tell you a story about something I did in my past?"

I saw his face light up and said "Really?"

I gave a shrug and said "Sure, judging by how old those two are, I wouldn't be surprised if we were still here till sundown."

Eragon nodded his head and I got into a better position and said "Alright…now where to start…" my eyes gazed out to the distance before they returned to Eragon and said "How about the time I defeated one thousand enemies all by myself."

"Okay" he replied

I then went off on my modified version of what I like to call my 'One Thousand Heartless Challenge'. I had to change the identity of my friends Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. I still used the names of my villain but used a different enemy so as to not into get into a conversation about Heartless.

By the time I was finished, the doors opened up and Brom and Jeod made their way over to us. We got up and made our way back to the house.

While going back, I heard Brom and Jeod making small talk while Eragon was deep in concentration. I wondered what he was thinking about but decided not to ask him about that.

**Man, I never knew how long Teirm was going to be. I think that this is a good place to stop.**

**Read and Review Please.**

**Vote on my Poll as well.**

**Richer1992**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was tough because there was an important moment in Eragon life and I believe that it should not be experienced by Sora but I am getting ahead of myself. Here is the next chapter.**

Reading and Writing are required to Continue

We made our way over to a nearby bar. Unlike the Green Chestnut, this one was more lively and active. Before, we stopped at Jeod house to put the horses away and talked about shops that had stuff we might need for our travels.

It was strange, but I was feeling like the darkness in my heart was none existent at the time. I guess it was because I was surrounded by friends, enjoying the food and listing to Brom and Jeod talk about the old times and the music in the background.

I know it was crazy but ever since that time at Yazuac, I felt a lot happier, and a lot calmer.

I should have known better though.

When Eragon left, saying he needed to check on something outside the city, a certain blue lizard I thought, I also excused myself and started walking around the city.

As I walked, I noticed that the city was unusually quiet all of a sudden. I was concerned for a bit but then assumed that most people were in bed right now.

Still, I couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong.

I decided to go back in the bar. I turned around and I was shocked to see that the bar was all dark now.

"That's strange, it was full a moment ago." I thought

I then felt a presence behind me. I turned around and was shocked.

It was another Heartless, this time a Solider.

He was looking at me just as I was looking at him. I tensed up my body, waiting for any kind of movement. I slowly pulled out Starfang, feeling a bit better with the familiar weight in my hand.

It was then that the Solider started to move away from me. He was heading straight for the docks. I thought he was going to sabotage one of the ships so I gave chase.

I ran through the streets, never taking my eyes off that Heartless. I was surprised that there were no guards patrolling the streets but I thought that they may be in the middle of a patrol shift.

It was then that I got to the docks and what I saw started to put doubt in my mind that I was still in the Teirm that I know.

It was Anti-Form.

He was just the same as he was in the storm but the only difference was that he was now wearing clothes. The clothes made him look like some kind of gangster or something.

He looked at me with those same yellow eyes and I found myself starting to feel the worms of doubt coming into my heart. I got myself focused and said "Well…well, if it isn't Anti-Form, haven't seen you in a while."

He gave his demented smile and said "Indeed…and I was so worried that you would have not made it this far in all this darkness…piety really."

"Yeah I bet that really messed up your plans."

He gave a small laugh and said "Oh contraire, in fact, everything is going exactly as I plan. Soon I shall be unleashed and this time there will be no turning back."

"You know I will never let that happen!" I shot back determined never to let his words get me down.

"Oh I am going to take over, in the death spot of this land."

And like that, he was gone.

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and found that I was staring at the face of Brom. I gave a groan and said "You know that is not the first thing I want to wake up to."

"Were heading back to Jeod house." He replied, ignoring my comment.

I nodded my head and said "What happen?"

"I don't know, you just sort of collapse."

I nodded my head and got up. I saw that Brom had a concerned face and I told him I was fine.

We made our way out of the bar and back to Jeod house. I was a bit tensed up because I was worried that I might pass out again and have another chat with Anti-form. My thoughts were back on the last thing Anti-form had said, the one about him taking over at the death spot of the land. I was a bit concerned because it could mean anything.

I gave a sigh and thought "Well…no use getting worried about something that may or may not happen. The only thing I can do is just help Eragon and Brom and finished this war before that time comes.

We made it back to Jeod house. I followed the butler to my room. It felt the same as back at Carvahall. I took off my pack and put it on my bed and made my way to the library.

I have been to some impressive libraries in my travels. Even though there were places that were grander, I had to give credit for this place. There were comfy chairs for reading and bookshelves pilled with books and scrolls. I got one of them and sat down to read while Brom and Jeod were talking about how they were going to get to the records.

I heard the door knocking but made no motion for answering it. I already knew that it was Eragon.

He came inside the library and I said "You took you sweet time Eragon."

He replied "Sorry…I was almost locked out of the city. This city is so big I had trouble finding it."

Jeod said "When you have seen Dras-Leona, Gil'ead, or Kuasta, you won't be impressed by this small town."

I paid little attention afterwards until I heard Eragon said "I don't think I will be able to help you all."

He sounded so defeated about something that I closed the book and said "What are you talking about? We are going to need all the help we can get."

"I can't read."

I was surprised when Eragon said that. I had no idea how little education he had. I then had to remember that he was raised on a farm and even though I had liked his uncle, he sounded like a person who would not teach his nephew how to read.

I turned to Brom and said "This one is all yours" And I made my way to my room.

_Morning_

I woke up and went over to the basin to wash. I took a look at myself in the mirror and saw that my eyes had an almost distant look to them. I realized that it was because of the fact that it was caused by my little run-in with Anti-Form. I tried to check on the locks in my heart and they were just as strong.

I guess he was trying to mess with my mind.

I made my way downstairs when I ran into the butler. He told me that Jeod and Brom were going out and that I could explore the city until they get back this afternoon.

I nodded my head and asked about Eragon. The butler said that he was still asleep so I said my thanks. As soon as he left, I said in a low voice, "Typical Eragon, always trying to sleep in."

I made my way up to his room and I was about to get him up when I heard noise coming from inside. I assume that he already got up and nodded my head.

I went back up to my room and got some cash before making my way outside to check out the shops.

I passed the herbalist shop and made my way through the other shops near the docks. I also tried to get more information about these attacks that were happening but that was a touchy subject for most and the ones who could say it were all saying the same thing.

I brought myself some lunch and went to the dock to watch the water.

When I got to the water, I listen to the waves as they crashed on the docks. I gave a sigh as it reminded me of home. I could remember my feet warming up in the sand; the wind blowing and the water slowly rise and fall in the current.

"That's where I should be…" I thought and took a sip of my drink.

I stayed there until the afternoon sun was starting to set. I went back to the house, my thoughts a lot calmer.

I happen to notice Eragon coming out of the herbalist shop. He looked a bit shaken and I decided to see what was wrong.

"Hay Evan. What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Oh…Roxas, it…its nothing"

I could tell that there was something wrong. However, it looked like Eragon did not want to talk about it.

I then said "Well…if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

"Thanks…I should be going I need to check on something."

"Of course Evan"

Eragon went back to the gate and I made my way to my room. I spent a good amount of time talking to Spyro and making sure he was alright. I could sense his impatience and know that Spyro was more of a dragon of action, not of waiting around.

I heard yelling coming from below and I went to check. I met up with Eragon and we found out that Brand was one of those nobles who were not corrupt. I knew that would complicate things greatly but that would not stop us.

We had dinner at the house and I notice that Jeod wife, Helen, was constantly looking at me and Eragon. I could tell she didn't like us very much.

**Calling it another chapter. The next one may be the last of Teirm, thank god.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my Poll as well**

**Richer1992**


	19. Chapter 19

**I really need to get motivated with this story again. Reviews would be a nice but I am not being demanding.**

Pulling a caper

Everything was ready.

I was waiting outside for the others to get here. I was wearing a robe that once belongs to the real Roxas. I remember going back to the castle that never was to do some explore. During one of the expeditions, I came across Roxas old room. Curious, I went inside to find his journal that had an explanation of his adventures during the year I was comatose. I also found a few sets of back-up robes. Eager to see how one would look on me, I tried one and was exited to find that it still fit.

I gave a small smile and thought about home. Before I could get very far, I heard the door to Jeod house opening. I turned my head and saw Eragon, Brom, and Jeod leaving the house.

I said nothing but nodded my head and we made our way to the castle.

Not a sound was heard throughout the city as most people were getting ready to go to bed. I noticed for the first time that the placement of the roofs make it very easy for a thief to move around from place to place without any problems.

I made a mental note about that and focused on the path in front of me.

We made it to the gate and I waited for Jeod to convince the guard to allow in the castle. I tensed up a bit but kept a calm face as I allow Jeod to do the talking.

After a few moments, the guard allows us to entrance to the castle. I nodded my head in thanks and followed Jeod to the records room. I pulled out my heartwood bow and held it at the stand-by position, a stance that would allow me to fire an arrow at lightning speed without being over aggressive.

We reached the room and found out that the door was locked. I watched as Brom placed his hand on the lock and murmured a word in the language of power. I heard the sound of the unlocking and we filed in.

We followed Jeod to the section of the records that had the last five years of shipping manifest. I gave a groan at the size of the work. I was more of action, not of reading. However, there was no action to be had so I had to settle down for this.

For the first time, I now understand Spyro anxiety.

I gave a groan of despair and went to pick up a stack of scroll. I went over to a nearby table, opened one of them, and started to scan for the oil.

The task was drawn and boring that it was hard for me to even focus on the letter on the page. While Eragon had some trouble at the begging, he was able to hammer out scroll at a much faster rate than I was.

It was then that I felt a disturbance in the air. I check the hallway and found that no one was coming to check on the door. I then looked out the window and saw a mangy hair boy. He had slanted eyes but I was unable to get more details because he was not looking at me, but at Eragon.

They seem to be having a conversation about something but I was unable to figure out what they were talking about. The boy did not stay long and Eragon announced "The guards are coming."

"How would you have known?" Brom asked

"I was listing in to the guard." he replied. However, I thought that boy was the one who provided the tip-off.

I gave a brief cough to get everyone attention and said "Since our cover is blown, it might be best to get out of here now. However, we have not gotten through the entire scrolls yet. We better hurry up."

Now that there was a danger, my focus was returned to its original sharpness. I was able to get through scroll at a much faster pace than ever. In no time at all, we were done.

We packed up the scroll we were using to copy this information and made our way to the hallway. I reached down to grasp Starfang but did not remove it from the sheath, better think they caught us before we got into the room then afterwards.

We got out and Brom went to close and lock the door. He managed to get that done just as soon as the guards came into visual.

One of them shouted "Halt" and we assume a surprise expression. I notice that Eragon was holding his bow more tightly and I place a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Jeod told the captain that we have just lost our way. He sent one of the guards to check on the lock and we were lucky that Brom had managed to lock it before they came in. he did something that surprised me.

He was helping us escape.

He led us back to the gate and told us to wait until tomorrow to return the castle. We nodded our head in understanding. I could sense the pent up excitement in Eragon and told him "Wait until we get back to the house before you celebrate." He nodded his head and we went back.

We got back to the house and I said "Well…all that reading was really boring, I am sure you all can figure out where they are so I am going to turn in."

I then left without another word.

**I know it is a short chapter and all. I will try to work on that.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my Poll as well**

**Richer1992**


	20. Chapter 20

**I now believe that the way I am going, this will become my longest series I have ever written. Let me know if the pace is good or if I need to speed it up or slow it down or keep it where it was at.**

On the Road Again

When morning came, I went down to the front door to see that Eragon and Brom were already saddled up and raring to go. Jeod must have already say good-bye because he was standing a good distance away.

I saw that Helen was standing a further distance away then Jeod. I saw that Brom said something to her which caused her to return back to the house. I caught a quick glimpse of a tear but I didn't broach on the matter.

I said my good-bye to Jeod and started to walk with Brom and Eragon, eager to get back on the road and headed to the south gate.

I had a strange feeling that we were being watched. As we passed the south gate, I looked behind me and saw that there was a cat. However, this cat was different than any cat I have ever seen. It was then that I remembered an old scroll I had read back at the elves capitol that talked about these types of cats.

Werecats I believe they were called.

I notice that the cat was watching Eragon closely. I had a feeling that it knows something about Eragon but I was unable to figure out what it was. The one thing I do know is that if a werecat was interested in you, you must have an important role in shaping the future of this land.

A worm of jealousy formed in my stomach that I was not the one getting the attention by the werecat. However, that went away when I had to remember that I really didn't exist in this world anyway.

I then heard Eragon asking Brom about werecats. I was curious about why Eragon would ask such a question but then I remembered the werecat I saw while we left Teirm and it was clear to me.

I also notice that he had a reluctant look on his face. I could guess that he was trying to hid something from us but I was not about to press him…yet.

It was then that Eragon shouted with his mind for Saphira. It was so strong that I noticed the horse flick his ears in annoyance.

When Eragon took off, riding Saphira bareback, I turned to Brom and said "He has such youth in him. If only he knew what kind of world he has entered…"

"It is a challenge but I'm sure that he will adapt."

I gave a small smile and said "You must be so proud."

He just nodded his head and we kept moving. I asked about where we were heading and he said it was Dras-Leona. I nodded my head and focused on the road in front of us.

When we stopped for lunch, I saw the blue speck of Saphira coming down. I looked at Eragon's legs and saw that they were not skinned up like last time.

We had our lunch and I was a bit surprised to see Saphira take-off without Eragon. Eragon went back on his horse and we started to take off down the road.

It didn't take long for me to figure out the reason why he wanted to ride with us.

I felt a twitch of failure when I realized that I was unsuccessful at keeping Eragon in the dark. However, I think it might be a good thing that he was put in a new light.

I watched as Brom started to answer some of Eragon's questions. He kept most of the information to himself but I knew that it would not be long before he would reveal all the information he had.

The conversation came to the point where we talked about what happens when…if…we kill the Ra'zac. I knew that I was commanded to keep Eragon safe but I was not going to run away from this fight or join up with that tyrant king so that just left the option of joining the Varden.

I have known about the Varden for some time but I never actually met someone from them. It struck me as strange but I had no time to ponder it further.

The conversation went to Eragon's mother which I found a mutual interest and we decided to stop for the day.

**I am really sorry for these short chapters but I just am trying to find my inspiration again. Thanks for those who have reviewed so far.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my Poll as Well**

**Richer1992**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am sorry for the delay but college has been causing me to have some serious writer's blocks as of late. Bear with me and hope I can get through this.**

Even Riders make Mistakes

I was helping to make dinner as Eragon went to find some water. The air was peaceful and calm and I found myself enjoying the day. The cold air was grazing my exposed skin like a fly.

As the minutes passed, I notice that Eragon was taking his sweet time on getting back with the water. I hope that nothing was wrong.

However, it seems that the universe just loves to ruin my days.

The first thing I notice was that Saphira, who was lying down at a nearby shade, suddenly bolted up and run towards the trees. I practically jumped up from where I was at and so did Brom as we saw Saphira start to tear apart the forest.

"Something must be wrong with Eragon." I said to Brom.

He nodded his head and we were about to come into the forest to find him when Saphira suddenly pounced on top of us. She was trying to cover us with her wings while she was looking around the clearing; fear was clear in her eyes.

I was now starting to get annoyed by this until I heard Saphira tail move and then a voice shout "Stop. It's me!"

I knew that it was Eragon and I shouted "Eragon, get your dragon to let us go now before I do something I might regret later."

I heard Eragon say "Let them go" he then added "Didn't you tell them."

I was on the verge of exploding right now but all my anger drained away when I heard Eragon say "I found an Urgal footprint. And it's fresh."

My face went serious and I went straight for the fire to put it out. Brom was the same thing and he went to saddle up his horse. I notice that Eragon was not moving and ask "what's wrong with your arm?"

"I broke my wrist."

I mutter a curse in my frustration and went to saddle up Eragon's horse, once it was all ready, I help Eragon get on him and then heard Brom telling Saphira to stay low which I thought was a good idea. Even though she lacks her fire ability, she will still be able to handle a couple of Urgals.

I was almost tempted to bring Spyro down as well but I then remember my reasons not to. Instead, I said to Spyro "We encountered some Urgals and are going to try to escape; I need you to keep an eye on them and tell me their position."

"_Sora…running away from a fight? I thought I will never see the day." _Spyro said in my mind. I also could feel his head shacking in a mock surprise.

I gave a grunt and said "Better to live today and fight tomorrow then fight today and die." I then closed the connection enough so I would be able to still sense Spyro without having to communicate.

We ran through the evening. I notice that the horses were starting to get tired but the sound of the Urgal hunting horns sounded off in the distance was enough for them to keep going.

It was then that Brom had Eragon switch from the horse to Saphira. I thought that it was a good idea and got on Eragon horse so we could move faster.

I then heard the sound of a horn at the distance and I thought "that was too close."

Spyro then said _"Don't stop moving."_

I was about to ask why when I heard another horn sound, this one almost being right on top of me and Brom.

We renewed our pace but we were unable to maintain our distance from them. I was reaching for Starfang when I notice that Saphira was coming in for a landing. I was panicking thinking "What the heck is Eragon doing?"

It was then that Saphira landed in between us and the Urgals. I pulled on the reins and watched as I heard the sound of an Urgal talking.

Events happen so fast that before I knew it, I felt the force of magic coming from Eragon and saw the Urgals getting lifted up into the air. I knew the amount of energy needed was going to be enormous.

Panic overrides my sense of reason and I jumped off the horse and made a beeline towards Eragon and Saphira. I watched in slow-motion as Eragon started to fall off of Saphira.

I slide on the ground and managed to catch him. I gave him some of my energy so he would die from using that ability but he would lose consciousness. I felt an Urgal coming up to Saphira and faster than the wind; I slashed him in half with Vigilance.

I saw the other Urgals trying to escape. I pointed Vigilance up to the sky and shouted "Gather"

A black orb appeared and started to suck the Urgals to the center. I saw the panic coming in their eyes and they tried to break free. I gave a sigh and started to channel my ice powers to form sub-zero ice daggers between my fingers. I then threw them at the Urgals, impaling them in the head and chest, killing them instantly.

When the Magnetga spell ended, the debris and Urgals fell to the ground. I went over to count them and said a curse under my breath. Counting the one that I killed, three had managed to escape.

I looked over at Eragon and placed him back on Saphira and we flew off to a clearing.

Once we got there, I got Eragon down and put him under a blanket. I saw that Brom was getting on Saphira and I said "I'll keep a watch on him." It was more of a statement then a question.

Brom nodded his head and Saphira took off with him on board. I looked over at Eragon, sleeping peacefully. The only thing I could think was "Idiot"

I then went to make a fire and get some dinner before going to sleep.

**Nothing much to say except to continue to enjoy it.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my Poll as well**

**Richer1992**


	22. Chapter 22

**I apologize for the lateness but I have been swamped as of late. I do in fact try and put chapters up faster if I find that people are interested in my work.**

Chewing Eragon's butt out

For two days I tended to the camp while Brom was out with Saphira and Eragon was asleep. During that time, I managed to get a brace on his right wrist and kept the camp in order.

I spent a good amount of time talking to Spyro. He was a good dragon to vent to and boy was I in need of some venting. It was not that I was angry with Eragon personality but his action was borderline stupid.

It was then that I heard the flapping of wings. Believing that it was Saphira, I went back to the camp. It was time for me to return anyway.

When I got to the camp, I saw that Eragon was already up and was now moving towards Brom. I notice that Brom's sword was red with blood and so were the edges of his beard. I could see the anger emanating from his face and body.

I went over to Saphira and started to unsaddle her. I was a bit glad that she trusted me enough for her to allow me to do it but I could feel those piercing blue eyes staring at me the whole time.

It was then that I heard Eragon asked "What happen?"

I almost broke the saddle when I heard that. I felt the anger rise to new heights and I knew that the only way to get rid of it was to let it out. I turned my whole body to Eragon, clearly showing that I was one tick off person.

I raised my voice saying "What happen? What happen! You almost died that what happen!" I was now shouting at this point "che diavolo were you thinking. What did you hope to accomplish with that little stunt of yours?"

I notice that Eragon voice was starting to crack as he replied "I stopped the Urgals from catching you two."

I threw my hands into the air and growled "Well congratulations on that. However, did you realize that stunt of yours nearly cost your life? You have been asleep for two days. There were twelve Urgal TWELEVE, but no…you had to land right in front of them and try and toss them halfway to Teirm didn't you."

I started to pace back and forth, hoping to remove the amount of energy that was inside of me. However, all it did was make me more agitated.

You could have sent rocks through their heads or fired some arrows in the air in order to thin out their numbers but noooo, you had to play the hero, and you had to land right in FRONT OF THEM. Because of that stunt, I had to step in to stop them from escaping and even with Brom and Saphira, three escaped!"

"I…I didn't want to kill them." Eragon said in a weak voice.

That statement almost sent me over the edge. I could feel Anti getting stronger by the rise of anger and hatred that I was feeling. However, there was a certain memory that was keeping him in check. It was my most precious memory and one I would never forget.

I shouted "That wasn't a problem in Yazuac!" I then quickly turned to Brom and said "You take over, I'm done talking to this _boy."_ Putting more stress on the word then necessary but I didn't care. He acted like one by that action.

I went over to the campsite and sat down in a meditative position. I opened my mind and soul to the energies around me. Even in different world and galaxies, I could still feel the presence of all of my abilities. Naturally, my first companion was the Force, an ability I learned to master while I was in the Force Galaxy. Waves of southing energy were mixed with the hated ones. It was to be expected since there was a lot of darkness in this world. I also felt the minds of Spyro, Eragon, Brom, and Saphira. I expanded my focus and felt the minds of the horses and all the bugs that were around.

I then felt Brom coming over to me. I gave a small smile as I realized that Brom must have had his full of yelling at him. I slowly removed myself from the presence of the world around me and opened my eyes. I heard Brom sitting down to my right and start to clean his sword. I could hear him mumbling a few choice words but reframed from commenting on them.

A few minutes passed before I heard Eragon coming over to us. I gave a deep sigh and felt my anger start to boil again. However, after that meditation and the fact that most of the anger was gone when I was yelling at him, it was not as bad as before.

Eragon said "Would it help if I said sorry?"

I grunted and said "Sorry is just an empty excuse that people make in order to make the other people forgive them. It does nothing to change the situation so no."

Brom then added that he was going to start Eragon on a new technique to condition his mind in various situations. I added by saying "This is important so pay attention because we all know that you were born with a brain between your ears and not a pile of dragon dung…no offense Saphira."

I then felt her enter my mind and say _"none taken"_

We saddled the horses and made our way to our destination, the rest of the day spent drilling Eragon in various hypothetical situations. I could tell that he was getting most of them wrong but that might have been because he was tired.

When we stopped for the night, I heard Brom say "It's a start." I could tell that he was displeased by Eragon performance.

**I am terribly sorry for the lateness and feel bad that this is all I have to show for it. I was stuck in a serious writers block on this chapter and hope that I did well on it. BTW the poll is going well but we now have a tie, so for those who have not voted yet, make sure you do.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my Poll as well**

**Richer1992**


	23. Chapter 23

**Another chapter for you all to enjoy so enjoy. The poll is still tie and I am going to need a winner soon.**

Leona Lake

I got up the next morning and got my stuff in order. I notice that Eragon was in a better mood which I thought was a good thing. I also saw that Brom looked better but it was hard to tell since he almost always seems gruff.

We went on the road again and I listen in as Brom quizzed Eragon again. I was hearted by the fact that Eragon seem to get most of the questions correct.

It was then that Eragon talked about a dream he had. I was a bit confused and interested at the same time. The women he described sounder…familiar but I was unable to place my finger on it.

I gave a shrug thinking that I was over thinking again and moved on. Still, I couldn't help feel that she reminded me of someone.

We continued our journey. I notice that it was taking a very long time for us to make any head way into stopping the over flow of darkness in this world. I could also sense that Spyro was feeling this the most since he has not done a single thing except fly ahead and report any sort of problem for me. It was driving him nuts.

"_I can't take this any more." _he said during one night we stopped.

I looked up at the general direction that he was flying at and said _"Patience is a virtue my friend. You'll get to see some action soon enough."_

"_Why can't we just go right up to Galbatorix's castle and de-throne him?"_

I gave a small sigh and said _"Because it wouldn't follow protocol."_

"_PROTOCOL. Since when have you cared about protocol?"_

"_Let me explain. You see, if we were to do as you say, we might be able to save this world from darkness, but it would be the wrong way to do it."_ I took a deep breath and continued _"It's like this, If we were to kill Galbatorix at this moment, and I don't think we could, we might be forced to inherit the throne. That is a situation I am sure you and I don't want to be a part of."_

"_But why are we taking care of this boy. He is too young."_

"_Well he kind of reminds me of how I started out. However, I can sense that he has a major role to play that goes far beyond this revenge of his."_

I could sense Spyro giving a mental sigh and said _"I…I'm sorry Sora. It just I miss her so much."_

I nodded my head and said in a kind voice _"I know."_

Spyro was impassive after that; instead, focusing more on keeping an eye out for any sort of trouble that may come our way. The days turned to weeks as Eragon's training was taken to whole new levels. Even with the splint in his hand, he was able to quickly master using his sword in his off-hand, a trait that was shared by all Riders.

We approached Leona Lake. I remember studying the maps of Alagaesia and was certain that we would be able to make it there by nightfall.

As we got closer, I could hear the sound of the river flowing gently down. It was calming and refreshing to listen to. It was also a good reference for us to follow since it was already becoming dusk.

When we stopped for the night, I heard Spyro said _"Even from up here, the water looks cool and refreshing."_

"_Yes it does." _I replied back and made my way to set up the camp.

Once daybreak came, I woke up to the sound of someone yelling. Thinking that we were under attack, I quickly jumped up and brought up Vigilance in a ready position.

However, we were not under attack and the yelling was coming from Eragon. He was riding Saphira as she dove and climb through the water like a sea serpent.

I took a deep breath and steady my nerves. I put Vigilance back into its sheath and notice that Brom was already pack up and ready to go. He looked at me with an amused face and I gave a grumble of annoyance before getting myself ready.

Once I was all set, Brom and I started to make our way across the lake. Eragon joined us a few minutes later and we watched as Saphira continued to dive and rise through the water.

When night came, I went over to Brom and have him block my sword. Once I got it back in my hand, I turned around to face Eragon and waited for him to make the first move. I watched his eyes, which were constantly shifting around looking for anything Eragon could use as an advantage.

I notice that his eyes focused on something on the ground. My eyes were quick to follow and notice a stick that was at the edge of the fire. I nodded to myself thinking that he would use that as an opening attack.

I was right.

Fast as a snake, Eragon grabbed the stick and threw it at me. However, due to the splint, the toss was inaccurate and it was almost child's play for me to dodge it. I then aim an overhead attack and started to work through my combos. I notice that Eragon was either dodging or blocking most of them. I kept up the assault for a while before doing a back jump and bringing my sword up to a defense.

I waited for Eragon to come at me like he has done so many times before. However this time, he stayed where he was at, bringing his sword up in defense. I gave a ghost of a smile and started my next offensive attack. I was hacking and slashing in a vain attempt to mark him but I was only getting a few attacks were getting through his block.

It was then that I notice an opening in his defenses. Without taking a second thought, I went to exploit it. However, I learned too late that it was just a ruse and that Eragon used it to begging his own offense.

As he attacked I worked my best to try and get my own guard up. I spent more of my time dodging the attacks rather than blocking them. I tried a quick horizontal counter attack but that cause our swords to clash.

I was not prepared for it and I ended up losing my sword. Before I could move to retrieve it, I saw Eragon bringing his sword up to my neck.

We were both painting like crazy. I saw that Eragon's eyes were lighting up at the realization that he had finally beaten me. I gave a small smile and motion him to look down.

There, not five feel from his chest, was my hands holding a combat shotgun.

I then said "Final rule, never underestimate the enemy." The shotgun disappeared in a cloud of smoke and I went to retrieve my sword. Once I got it, I said "You should congratulate yourself, not many people could last that long with me fighting the blade and even fewer could disarm me like that."

"Does this mean we won't be training anymore?"

Brom and I shared a good laugh and Brom said "Don't think you are getting off that easy. We are still going to training but maybe not as hard. It might not be a bad thing if we skip a few days here and there."

I then went to my sleeping area and went off into my dreams. There, I had a strange dream of a portal opening up and a slender dragon adorn with silver armor and a armor person riding on its back.

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my Poll as well**

**Richer1992**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is the next chapter.**

Welcome to Dras-Leona

We stopped at a small village called Fasaloft. The place was charming enough and I felt for the first time in a long time a sense of peace. However, though I made have been tempted to stay, I had a mission to complete and nothing was going to stop me.

We eventually got to a road…if you could call it one. It had been so torn up by wagon wheels and hooves that at some parts it was almost impassible. I was a bit shocked by the sheer size of the lake but I was gladdened when we met a fellow traveler who said that Dras-Leona was an easy ride away.

When I woke up for the morning, my body was tense with anticipation. I felt like I was back in Florence, learning the skills of an assassin. I decided to make sure that I had everything I needed for the hunt. The first thing I did was opened up my robe scroll and summon my assassin armor. I was glad that it was magically protected from the elements and damage. The next thing I did was put on my assassin gauntlets. The one on my left wrist had a hidden blade and a smaller blade for poison delivery. The one on the right had another hidden blade and a miniature pistol for long range assassination.

I then put on my sword belt, which had both Starfang and Vigilance and also carry a dagger. I place another dagger in a hidden slot next to my right leg and under my left arm. I also had a mechanism that when activate will bring a kunai to my left hand. I also had another belt that was holding all of my throwing knives.

I then placed in the various pouches I had some potions and elixirs, scrolls for grenades and guns, and also a wireless communicator in case I get a call or I have to report something.

I had a feeling that I was being watched. When I turned around, I notice that Brom, Eragon, and Saphira who were watching me. It was then that Brom said "Expecting trouble?"

I gave a half shrug and said "Victory lies in preparation. The thing that you forget is the thing that will save your life." Brom nodded his head and said no more. I reached back and pulled the hood over my face, losing my image in the darkness of the cowl.

I once again felt that feeling, the feeling of being invisible. I looked around the campsite, my eyes missing nothing as my brain started to get itself into a state of mind for what I was looking for…the Ra'zac.

It was then that Eragon said "You look like you are going to kill everyone in Dras-Leona."

He couldn't see it, but I gave a small smile. I then said "Rule number one: stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent."

It was then that we were all packed and ready to go. I felt my energy and excitement growing as we moved in for the kill. However, I never let it show as I have learned that plans almost always have a way of messing up. With a plan like this, there were too many variables that could cause it to backfire.

We saw the smoke rising in the distance but we were still a ways out. As we got closer, I notice that unlike Teirm, the design of the city was not plan beforehand and that resulted in a lot of building being place haphazardly.

I looked up to the east and I finally saw the dreaded Helgrind Mountains. The mountains had an air of evil around them. They looked like wounds on the surface of the plant.

When we entered the city through the mass of people, I was shocked to see that we ended up in the beggar part of the city. All around there were people wearing barely any clothes and also just on the verge of starvation.

I felt my mind twinge in pain as my Anti-Form reveled in the amount of concentrated darkness that was in the city. It was making hard for me to think clearly. However, it made no move to try and corrupt me but instead just decided to feed off the darkness that resides in the city.

I listen in to Brom telling Eragon about the religion of this place. I have already learned it from my study and all it does is add a sense of sickness to this place.

These people seemed inhuman in a way.

As we walked through, I heard Eragon saying how he was not going to stay here. I completely understand where he was coming from but if he wanted his revenge he was going to have to tough it out. Besides, it does get better father in.

We managed to find lodging at a place called the Golden Globe. Judging from the way the sign looked, I could tell that this was not going to be a comfortable stay.

Our room consisted of nothing more than a bed, a table and a basin. I took one look at the mattress and said "I am sleeping on the floor." I then rolled out my bed sheet and waited for everyone else to get pack.

Once that was done, we decided to go and get some food and beer. The food tasted terrible but that was reduced because of the quality of the beer. However, I have never been one to drink so I was not as drunk as Eragon and Brom was. In the end, I had to carry Eragon back to the room; he only had enough strength to be able to communicate with Saphira.

When we got back to the room, I placed Eragon down on his bed sheet and watched as Brom staggered into the bed. I yawned a bit before making my way over to my own bed sheet. I closed my eyes and I was immediately slammed with a vision.

_Vision_

In the vision, I saw myself riding Spyro. We were going so fast that the leagues were just melting away. I tried to see what was below us but every time I looked down I almost threw up.

We then came up to this town. However, I could tell that it looked more like a fortress then a town.

A name came into my head. However before I could process it, I was now going through the fortress at the same speed except I was no longer riding Spyro.

I moved through the area until I came to this one building. I went inside and I realized that it was a prison. I traveled through going pass cell after cell.

I then stopped at this one cell. I turned around so I could see inside.

There was a single candlelight that was shining at the time but it could have been total darkness and I could have been able to see who was inside as if it was daylight. What I saw surprised me.

Before I could process this turn of events, I felt a feeling of pulling on my body. The world around me started to disappear and the last thing I could remember was the name of the town I was in.

Gil'ead

_Vision end_


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is the next chapter on what looks to be my longest story yet. I also ask that you pay attention to the bottom notes.**

World Vision

Unlike the others, I woke up fresh and energized, ready to begin the day. I gave a big yawn and stretch and looked behind me to see that Brom and Eragon were still fast asleep. I gave an amused chuckle and thought that they must still be tired out from all the beer that they must have drunk.

I stood up from where I was sleeping at and went to change back into my assassin robes. I got some paper and made a note saying that I was heading out for some exploring. I placed the note on the basin and went out the door.

Once I was out on the street, I decided that I was going to spend the day with Spyro. It had been so long since I had seen him and I had confidence that Brom and Eragon would be able to find information about the location of the targets.

I made my way out of the city, not without getting some strange looks from the commoners and the guards. I had to remind myself that it was not every day that they see a person walking around with a white robe on that looked like mine.

Once I was out, I went exploring around the area, hoping to find a secluded area for us. I had Spyro check from the air as well.

We also made sure that it was far enough away from Saphira that she would not be able to notice us.

I managed to find a clearing in a nearby forest that was far enough away from both the city and Saphira hiding spot. I waited for Spyro to make his landing.

I could hear the sound of wings flapping and I turn my head to see Spyro coming down for a landing.

Once he landed, I watched as he stretches himself, relieving his flying muscles. I gave a small smile and went inside my bag and pulled out some fireweed. I gave some to Spyro who took it eagerly.

I watched as he lies down on the ground and started to chew the fireweed. I went over to where his ribs are and placed my back on his underbelly. I instantly felt the warmth that was emanation from Spyro body heat.

We stayed like that for a while, content to watch the birds and the other animals doing what they normally do in the morning. Most of them were a bit nervous to come near me and Spyro do to the fact that Spyro was a dragon and all.

I looked up at the sky, watching the clouds move steadily across the sky. I gave a happy sigh and imagine that I was back on Destiny Island, watching the sea moved happily along sitting on that bench with Riku and Kairi.

As I watch the skies, my mind daydreaming about those moments, I hear a weird sound coming from Spyro in addition to a feeling a pain of sadness. I gave an understanding sigh as to why Spyro might feel that way. I just wish that there was something that I could do to help him.

My eyes widen when I realize that there was something that I could do to help him. It would take a lot of energy and time but I had both at the moment and it was to help a friend. I got up from where I was at and made my way to the center of the clearing.

I sat down cross legged and closed my eyes. I started to feel all the energy that was around me in addition to the ones that were in me. I hear Spyro ask "What are you doing?"

"I am going to reunite you with the one who holds your heart." I said in a matter of fact tone.

I could feel his shock through our bond and he said "How?"

I gave a small smile and opened my eyes to see that he was now up and looking at me with a shocked face. I then said "With my World Vision ability."

I saw that he was now confused and I replied before he could ask "It is a power that I have developed while I was doing some advance training. What it does is that I can imagine myself in a world and I will be able to see what is going on in that world."

"You mean…" Spyro asked stunned."

"Yes, I can take you to see Cynder." I thought about it for a minute and then said "I just want to let you know that while in this mode; we will only be able to observe, not interact."

Spyro nodded his head and I got back to work.

This kind of ability was only possible due to my understanding of a lot of energy and power that I have been exposed to throughout my travels. As I focused my energy, I had the problem of channeling the different powers into a corrosive whole that I needed.

Once I had that done, I imagined Cynder, trying to make her as realistic as I could. Spyro helped with this part by adding some minor details that I would not know about.

Once that was done, I released the energy and I watch as the clearing around us started to change and morph. I saw that Spyro was surprised as the clearing was slowly turning into a city. However, the one thing that was different was that the fact that there was a white mist everywhere.

I looked around and I was not surprise to see that we were now in Warfang. It was nighttime and I was transfix by the way the torches made the city shine.

We were standing on top of one of the towers in the city and I notice that Spyro was now looking around, worry and confused showing on his face.

He then looked at me and said "Where is she?"

I remain impassive when I said "She will be coming soon enough."

I could tell that Spyro was getting close to getting mad at me. However, before he could chew me out, we heard the sound of claws scrapping against stone.

We turned our head to the source of the noise. The source was a door that we had not known before hand. We saw the door open and I could feel Spyro joy.

It was Cynder.

She was starting to show the signs of age but I could tell that she was still young, maybe around middle age. She looked healthy in terms of physical health. However, it was her emotional health that was my main concern.

She had evidence that she had cried recently. Her movement were force but staggered. I saw that Spyro was going over to confer her but I held him back saying "Remember, we are only here to observe." Reluctantly, he agreed.

We watched as Cynder made her way to the edge of the balcony. She looked up at the stares but I was unable to figure out what was going on.

It was then that I heard another sound of claws scrapping against stone. I looked back at the door and saw a shadow of a dragon appear. I was confused as to why it was not showing up in the vision.

It could be bad lighting.

The shadow dragon slowly made its way towards Cynder, stopping at an easy talking distance.

The dragon then said "It is getting late Cynder; it is time to go to bed now."

Cynder turned around and said "Who are you my father?" the shadow was taken aback by the remark. Cynder calmed down and said "Sorry it…it is just that he has been gone for so long."

The shadow dragon replied "Yes we have all taken the news of Spyro disappearance stunned and shocked. We are doing what we can Cynder but if he has not shown up so far and we are starting to lose hope."

"He is not dead!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

I heard the shadow dragon sigh and said "You are a very loyal dragoness. Most would have already moved on or have thought about moving on by now." The dragon got close enough to place a paw on Cynder's shoulder and said "I too will not give up on the search for my son-in-law."

It was at that moment that I started to feel tired as the energy needed to sustain the power was now starting to tax me. I canceled the flow and watch as the mist started to disappear and the city of Warfang was now returned to the clearing.

I turned to Spyro and said "Are you happy now?"

He nodded his head yes and took off to return to his hiding spot. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was afternoon so I decided to head back into the city to check on Brom and Eragon.

As I made my way back, I failed to notice a pair of yellow eyes watching me.

**Ohhh…what a mystery, now I will be placing another poll based on this story soon. The details of the poll will be explained soon. I just wanted to give you a heads-up and all.**

**Read and Review Please (Hoping for at least 45 reviews)**

**Vote on my poll if you have not already**

**Richer1992**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is where things get…interesting.**

Discovery at Church

I managed to make it back to the town without too much difficulty. I got some weird looks from the guards but I paid them no mind.

As I was walking down the street, I felt something…familiar. The wind rushed past me and I could feel the chill in the air. Which was strange since it was getting close to spring.

"The winds are changing" I thought as I made my way back to the hotel. I got up to the room only to find that Brom and Eragon were already waiting for me.

I looked at both of them and said "What is it?"

Brom then said "Well…Eragon and I have been talking and we decided that…" however; Eragon cut him off and said "We want to know who you really are."

I was a bit shocked by the way they asked me the question though I was not surprised. I knew that this was coming sooner or later.

I gave a tired sigh and said "I am just an observer. I want to see how your story plays out."

"You can't be an observer." Eragon remarked back.

"And how would you know?" I replied.

"Because no one leaves armed as much as you are." Eragon answer, motioning about all the various location I had a hidden dagger somewhere.

"We live in dangerous times." I said in a matter of fact tone.

Brom then said "That is a true statement but throughout my travels, I have never seen anyone dressed the way you are or fight in the way that you do."

"And how would know the way I fight." I asked with a little more force then what was intended.

Brom was silent and Eragon decided to try on the offense again. He then said "Look me and Saphira…"

I stopped him right there when I said "Don't bring Saphira into this conversation when you and I both know that she had no part in it."

I saw Eragon face go into shock and I gave a small smile to myself. The truth was that I was that I really did not know but I was just calling his bluff. Turns out I was right.

Brom then said "We are not trying to make you mad Sora. It is just that we don't really know your intentions."

I looked up at him and I said "y intentions…are my own."

"But why" Eragon protested.

"Because they do not concern you" I replied back. I then looked up at the sky and saw that the stares were just about to come out.

I gave a tired yawn and said "look, I don't really care if you like me or not. All I ask is that you trust me. They only thing I plan on doing is making sure that you and Saphira are safe."

I made my way over to my sleeping area and went straight to sleep.

_The next Morning_

I woke up fresh and early. I gave a tired yawn and notice that Eragon was still asleep and that Brom was nowhere to be found.

I then felt a piece of paper next to me. I pick it up and realized that it was from Brom. It stated that I was to keep Eragon company and make sure he did not get into any trouble.

I gave a small groan and thought "Great…babysitting the Rider-in-training."

I managed to get myself fully awake and just waited for Eragon to finally get up. I also notice the note the Brom left for Eragon but I reframed from reading it.

When Eragon finally got up, the first thing he notices was that I was already awake. I did not say a word but pointed at the location of the note that Brom left for him.

It took a moment for Eragon to read it. He then destroyed the note and went to the bed for some reason. It took me a while to understand that he was getting money that Brom must have left him.

Once he was already to go, we made our way out of the hotel and onto the streets.

Once we were on the streets, Eragon decided to go around the shops and see what they had to offer. I hung back a few paces so that I was far enough away that I would not bother Eragon but close enough so that I could be able to react quickly in case he got into any trouble.

As we went through the various stores, I started to have a strange feeling of déjà-vu. I had this feeling like someone or something was watching me. Thinking that it was just my nerves, I got Eragon and myself some food and we sat down to eat.

As we were eating, I started to hear some shouting going on. I was curious as to what was going on and I had a feeling that Eragon was thinking the same thing. Once we were done eating, I watched as Eragon make his way to the source of the noise and I was quick to follow.

Once we got there, I was appalled at what I saw.

It was a slave auction.

I watched as human beings were being auctioned off as if they were nothing more than tools. I notice that the people buying the slaves were all noble class citizens which all got me perturbed.

I then notice a sudden power surge. I looked around trying to find the source only to realize that it was coming from Eragon. I watched as he raised his arm and I was quick to place my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me and I said "Think about what you are doing before you act." I watch as his face lit up when he realized that it would not change a thing if he did anything. Reluctantly, he lowered his arm and we left the slave auction.

As we were walking, I notice that Eragon was heading to the cathedral. I was a bit confused as to why he wanted to go there. I was also wondering if I should go there or not since I could feel a strong amount of darkness in that building.

We stopped at the gate and read the words on top of the entrance. They were written in the ancient language so it was a snap for me to read though Eragon had a bit of trouble with it.

We went inside and I felt a feeling of overwhelming darkness. It was like a giant creature was waiting for us. I tensed up a bit and reached for one of my swords. I felt a little better feeling the grip on the sword.

We reached the shrine and I was surprise to see Eragon knelling down to it. I asked him what he was doing and he said he was paying homage to the temple. I nodded my head in understanding and waited for him to be done.

As I waited, I sensed a presence entering the area we were in. I was tempted to see what it was but I wanted to wait until Eragon was done first. Besides it could have been a preacher or something. However, I could not shake the feeling that I felt this presence before.

Once Eragon was done, we both turned around and while Eragon was surprise at what he saw, I remained impassive.

It was the Ra'zac.

They were standing near the entrance with their swords drawn. I felt Eragon's anger start to grow. However, I knew that he was not strong enough yet and in his anger, he might get sloppy.

I placed my arm in front of him and said in a quiet voice "Keep your head on straight. We'll fight them together."

I turned my head a bit to see Eragon reaction. He nodded his head and reached for his bow that he was smart enough to bring and drew an arrow. I grabbed onto Starfang and Vigilance and drew then both at the same time. The idea was that I was to keep them both distracted while Eragon shoots them at a distance.

However, before we could make a move, the Ra'zac let out a scream. I was a bit deafened by it but it sound like a calling.

I was right.

In front of the Ra'zac, at least fifty pools of darkness started to appear on the floor. Eragon, I could tell, was confused as to what the Ra'zac was doing but I was shocked.

For out of each of the pool of darkness came a creature that was about two inches tall with antennas and yellow eyes. Every single one of those eyes was on me and I whisper with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Heartless"

**The Heartless have come to Alagaesia. Now what will Sora do? Found out in the next chapter.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Vote on my poll as well**

**Richer1992**


	27. Chapter 27

**This will be the chapter that gets things rolling.**

Time to Meddle

They looked bigger then I remember but I got that thought out of my head when I remember that there was a lot of darkness in this world. I watched their eyes as they shifted between me and Eragon. I assume they were trying to decide which one of us to go after first.

Even though I should have been concern about then, I could not help but feel a sense of…freedom. For the first time during my travels, the Heartless have made their presence.

For the first time…I can now meddle.

I could now take that protocol stuff I was telling Spyro about and chuck it out the window. I now had the freedom to decide how this world will be shaped. I still plan on following the basic story but I now had the ability to change an outcome of a situation.

A small smile now formed on my face. Plans that I was unable to use because they would break protocol were now available to me. I could go and take down the king if I wanted to.

Without turning my head, I said "Eragon, I need you to get out of here and contact Brom. Then get the horses and get out of town."

I could feel Eragon shock and he responded "I am not going to leave you here to fight the Ra'zac and those creatures."

I replied "Don't worry about the Ra'zac. They are no match for me. As for those creatures, well…let's just say that I had experience with dealing with them."

I turned my head just enough so I could look at him with my right eye and said "Now go".

Eragon did not need to be motivated any further. He noticed a side entrance and went straight for it. However, the Heartless finally noticed that Eragon was moving and started to attack.

I quickly brought out Starfang and proceeded to protect Eragon. It did not take long for him to escape. I then used my earth power to cause some rocks to fall in front of the door, preventing the Ra'zac from pursuing him. I knew that since Eragon was gone, the Heartless attention would be focused back onto me.

It was then that the Ra'zac decided to call in some backup. They made a noise and a squad of soldiers came into the temple. I notice that they were a bit terrified about the Heartless but wither if from fear or discipline, they stayed their ground.

I looked at them all with an excited face. Now that I knew that the Heartless were here, I could now let loose with everything that I had learn. I have always wanted to see how I would be able to handle them now and here was a good of a chance as any.

One of the Ra'zac said "There will be no esssscape."

I smirked and said in a confident tone "Want to bet punks."

Fast as the wind, I summon the Purple Legend Keyblade and charged at the Heartless.

I came up to the first one and did a charge slash. I was overjoyed when I cut clean through then Shadow and it disappeared. I then worked through my combos, taking out Heartless after Heartless in a frenzy of attacks.

As I was fighting, I felt my old self remerging again. All those worlds I was in, all the battles and war that I have been fighting, and all the deaths that I have seen had suppressed that part of my heart and in its place was a battle-harden, tough-as-nail Sora.

Now that I was fighting my old enemies, I was feeling that part of me emerging. I delved into it and I started to feel all the emotions that I had to suppress in order to use some of my powers.

I shouted at the top of my voice "You are all going down!" I then proceeded to double my attack.

Sometime during the confusion, the Ra'zac made their escape. I had tried to catch them but was blocked off by the soldiers. Needless to say, they did not last long.

A part of me felt a bit guilty for taking the lives of other humans like this. However, I remembered that whenever they put on a uniform and carry a weapon, they are to be considered having knowledge of the risk that involve with the position. I told myself that I was to mourn later. But for now, I had some work to do.

"I am sure that Eragon must have gotten to Brom by now." I thought "Now I have to meet up with them."

I quickly went into one of my pockets and pulled out a scroll. I opened it up and went straight for the item that I wanted. I summoned it from the scroll with the ability and a cloud of smoke appeared.

When it cleared up, there was a pair of boots on the top of the scroll. I quickly got the boots on and activated them. I felt myself get pushed up into the air and after a sense of vertigo; I started to make my way back to the hotel.

I was glad that the Hover Boots were still working.

As I raced through the streets, I caught glimpses of surprise and shock from the civilians. I paid them no mind. After all, I was now allowed to meddle in the affairs of this world so there was no point in hiding myself.

I made it to the hotel in stellar fashion and to my good fortune; Eragon and Brom were already packed up and ready to go.

They both looked at my still active Hover Boots. Before they could say anything, I said "I will explain later when we are not in a city that is trying to kill us."

Brom nodded his head and we made our way to the city gate.

As we were storming along, I notice a line of pike men in the distance. I shouted to Brom and Eragon "I can get those soldiers and the gate."

I then activated the turbo boast on my Hover Boots so I could get up closer. I then reached into my own store of magic and shouted at the top of my voice "Gravitga."

A large sphere of dark mass appeared over the soldiers. Before they had a chance to react, the sphere crashed on top of them, pinning them in place.

I then rushed past the gate and deactivated the turbo boast. Using speeds that made it appear as if I was doing it in one motion, I turned around and reached into myself and called on the Force. I then commanded the Force to hold the gate up.

I could feel the resistant of the gate the moment I connected with the Force. However, I had plenty of energy and it did not take long for Eragon and Brom to exit the gate.

Once they did, I stopped the flow of Force to the gate and reactivated my Hover Boots. I then started to cruise behind Eragon and Brom just as the gates were crashing down.

**Sorry for the lateness but I just had some writer's block and I was unmotivated for some reason. Next chapter will have the answer to the polls so when this chapter is up, I shall disable the poll.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know you all have been waiting for this one. Time to see what you all have picked…well part of what you picked.**

Capture

We managed to get back to Saphira and we quickly got her saddled on. I got Eragon on the saddle and said in a very firm voice "This time, stay in the air. I do not care if Saphira is seen or not just follow me and Brom." Eragon nodded his head and Saphira took off.

I went to Eragon's horse and told him mentally in the ancient language to follow Brom horse no matter what. The horse nodded his head in confirmation and we took off for the south.

I was still using my Hover Boots which allowed me to keep pace with the horses. I had a feeling of dread as every shadow was now starting to look like the Ra'zac or the Heartless. I took a deep breath and said to myself "Settle down Sora, there is no need to get worked up for nothing."

It was then that I heard Spyro said through my link "There is a large storm coming. I am going to try and circle it so I may not be close to assist."

I replied "Understand. Land if it gets too risky, I don't want to take any chances now. We need to find a spot where we can settle down and formulate a plan."

"Right" was Spyro reply.

It was then that I could see the storm that Spyro was talking about. I could hear the sound of flapping wings and I look to see Saphira coming for a landing.

I shouted "What are you doing?"

"The wind is too strong." Eragon replied

"It is not that bad down here" Brom replied

"Well it is up there."

I heard Brom gave a curse and I was close to doing the same. However there was no time for that and after Eragon got back on his horse, we continued our get away. However it was not a bit slower as Saphira is not as fast on the land as she is in the sky.

We eventually found a site that was in between two boulders. While I was busy setting up camp, I heard Eragon and Brom talking about what happen. I had made the assumption that one of the servants must have overheard Brom questioning and decided to give that information to the Ra'zac.

Not that it mattered. Right now the main thing is going to be surviving the night. I knew that the Ra'zac are stronger in the night so it would make sense that they would create an ambush for us now.

It was then that I heard a noise coming from a nearby bush. Thinking that it was an enemy, I made my way over to the source of the noise, having my hand over the hilt of Vigilance just in case.

However, I was unable to figure out what had caused the noise. Thinking that it might have been an animal, I started to make my way back to the others.

It was then that I felt a sudden throbbing pain on the back on my head and I collapsed on the ground.

_Several Minutes Later_

I was now feeling the throbbing pain at the back of my head. It was making it hard for me to concentrate for more than a few moments. However, I was able to get my eyes open though I still had a blurry vision.

I tried to get up but felt my arms restricted. I concluded that my hands were tied and so were my feet.

I could hear the sound of items falling to the ground. I maneuvered my head to the source of the noise and my eyes widen in shock.

It was the Ra'zac.

They were busy going through my belonging at the time. I now notice that Saphira was now chained and gagged to prevent her from helping. I could see the smoke that was coming out of her nose.

That just got me really angry. Since my travels through these 'other worlds', I have come to appreciate dragons. I knew that a dragon that is not free is not a dragon at all and seeing Saphira like that was just annoying me.

I was vaguely aware of Brom and Eragon who were tied next to me. However, they were knocked out so I assume that they were given a drug to suppress there magic. I might have gotten the same drug but lucky for me, because I did not exist in this world, it had no effect on me.

I then said to Spyro in my mind "Spyro, do you have visual on our location?"

The repose came quickly "Yeah I have perspective on the situation. Do you want me to move into to assist?"

"Not yet but you will soon my friend. I just need to know if you can use your Dragon Time on the area."

"Yeah…why" Spyro asked confused.

"When I give you the signal, I need you to activate it and hold it for as long as you can."

"Alright Sora I got you covered."

I took a deep breath and said in a loud voice "Hay Bird brains." The Ra'zac stumbled a bit about the sudden noise and quickly turned their heads towards me.

I gave my trade mark grin and said "Yeah I'm talking to you."

They started to make clicking noise and I said "Man what are you talking about with that clicking. I swear it sounds like two pieces of wood rubbing together."

My plan was working. One of them went over to me and dragged me from the rest of the group. It was at that moment that Eragon and Brom started to come to. They were about to shout at the Ra'zac but I quickly entered their minds just enough to say mentally "Trust me."

They got the message and remained silent. I took a quick glance at the sky and took a quick breath to prepare myself.

I was then forced into the center of the camp. I was now on my knees and I was now looking at the Ra'zac. I could smell there awful breath and I nearly gagged. However, before I made my move, I decided to get one last jab at them.

I said in the confident tone "Man do you punks gargle with raw sewage before you go to bed every night."

That ticked off the smaller of the two Ra'zac. He grabbed a dagger, which I could guess was covered with that oil they use, and grabbed my head to get a clear view of my neck.

Before he could make a cut, I trust my kunai that I was using to cut my bonds into his chest. He staggered a bit from the sudden wound and I managed to do a back flip to get myself on my feet.

The Ra'zac were stunned but before they could draw their swords, arrows started to fly through the forest clearing. I did not plan for it but I was not going to complain as the arrows were targeting the Ra'zac.

They must have decided that enough was enough. They started to make there retreat. I was about to let out a breath of relief when I notice that one of the Ra'zac threw a dagger at Eragon.

I shouted with my mind to Spyro to activate his ability. It came not a moment too soon.

I watched as everything now had a blue color. I watched as an arrow that was in mid flight was now stopped in the air and the retreating Ra'zac was now reduced to a crawl.

I also notice that Brom had started to throw himself in front of the flying dagger.

I was tempted to kill the Ra'zac but there was not enough time to go over there and kill them and also stop the dagger.

I started to measure the distance and position of the dagger the moment the Dragon time would be removed. I had to calculate quickly as I could start to feel the strain Spyro was having on keeping time stopped.

Spyro could not hold on any longer and everything returns to normal. I quickly threw my kunai at the dagger at the position I hoped it would be when my kunai hit.

I could feel my heart beat at the tense moments as the two weapons got closer and closer together. I wanted to charge in to make sure but they were moving too fast for me to catch it now.

I swear that if this was a show then this would be the part when everything would slow down to the beat of a heart. Even though that was not happening, I was feeling like it was.

The blades got closer…

Closer…

And closer…

Until, to my thanks, the blades connect and canceled each other out. I breathe a collective relief as I watched Brom fall to the ground.

**There you go. Now I wonder what will happen next.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	29. Chapter 29

**Now that I completely mess up the original story line…things might get a bit interesting. Let's find out.**

Murtagh

I stood over the campsite that we were in, looking around to make sure that the Ra'zac were not going to come back. Once I was satisfied that they were gone, did I relax.

I then checked on the condition of Brom and Eragon. From what I could see at the time, it looked like Brom made have gone unconscious and Eragon was also the same way.

Thinking of nothing that would help them wake up, I decided to move on to Saphira. Before I could reach her, I heard the sound of bushes being moved.

I turned my head and saw a man that was about a year older then Eragon. I noticed that he executed a calm assured presence. He was holding the bow that he must have used when the Ra'zac were here. He also had a hand-and-a-half sword and a white horn with silver fittings. I also notice the dagger that was located on his boat. He came out of the bushes with a grey war horse and I could see that his eyes were fierce and just being covered by his brown hair.

I stopped at where I was at and stared at the person just as he was staring at me. We were each giving the other a serious look and you could almost think that we were about to attack each other right then and there.

However, I did owe him for helping out with the Ra'zac so I should at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

I gave a small smirk and said "What's the matter? Haven't seen a dragon before?" motioning with my hand towards Saphira, who was still chained up.

I was glad that he at least had a sense of humor and replied "Can't say that I have seen one chained up before."

I gave a sigh and said "Yeah…a dragon that is not free to fly is not really a dragon at all."

I then decided that Saphira had suffered enough and I made my way over to the chains. I could see that her eyes were focused at the new guy but now returned back to me.

I could hear the small growl that was coming from her mouth. I then said "Saphira, if you want me to get you out of these chains then you are going to have to trust me."

I heard her growl let down a bit and I reached over to rub a sensitive set of scales. I saw that her eyes widen in shock at me knowing where they were but was quickly replaced with calmed eyes and a mild soothing sound that escaped from her mouth.

As this was going on, I pulled out a kunai that I had and sliced off one of the chain links. It was very lucky for me that it was the main chain and the rest of the chains just fell off of her.

She quickly removed herself from my reach and made her way to Eragon and Brom. I watched as she used her wings to form a protective barrier around the two. Her eyes were now focused on me and the new guy.

This reminded me…I said "By the way, I don't seem to recall your name?"

He turned to look at me and said "My name is Murtagh."

I then said "My name is Sora."

"A pleasure to meet you Sora" Murtagh replied and held out his hand in front of me. I took it with my own hand and we shook them.

I then said "Well it looks like Saphira is not going to let us get to see Eragon or Brom anytime soon." I then gave a tired sigh and continued "She will clearly be a perfect mother to her younglings if she gets any."

Murtagh nodded his head in agreement and said "We may be here a while."

I silently agreed and said "Then I shall get a fire going if you can make soup." I turn my head to look at Murtagh. I saw that he nodded his head in agreement and we set off on our respected task. I was lucky that there was some firewood already set out and it did not take me long to get a fire going, especially since I lit the fire with a shot of magic.

Murtagh then went into his bag and pulled out a pot. He set it down and got to work on making the soup. I watch with a growing hunger as the soup simmer and stirred.

Once it was finished, I got out a small bowl and poured me a serving. I started to eat slowly, savoring the warmth it brought to my body.

I was surprised that Saphira decided to stay where she was at, not bothering to go and get something to eat. I guess that she would not leave until either Murtagh left or Eragon woke up.

So there was nothing left to do except wait for Eragon to wake up.

**I know that I said I would not post any more chapters until Christmas was over but I have been working on this one for some time and I just wanted to get it out of the way.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	30. Chapter 30

**Oh boy chapter 30 already and still not even close to being done with the first book. Wow that is like a record for me or something. I just want to say that I was not going to have a chapter like this but I was P.M with Master of The Blood Wolves and the idea just came to me so this is for you man.**

Group Corrosion

It did not take too long before Eragon was starting to show signs of recovery. It started out as a few mumbles and groan. I looked over at him, I said mostly to myself but to Murtagh as well "Looks like the boy is finally decided to get up." He nodded his head in agreement and went back to staring at Saphira warily.

I notice that Eragon was struggling to get up onto his feet so I assumed that he may have suffered from some internal pains. However, I was glad that he was able to fight through it and not slip back into unconsciousness.

I notice that Eragon was now looking at Murtagh with a curious face. I could understand that Eragon would be confused because of the fact that he had not seen Murtagh yet. However, there was still the fact that Saphira was over him and Brom protecting them both. I gave a tired sigh and pulled out a dagger and check the sharpness of the blade almost without really thinking about it.

I then felt a surge of magic. The only thing I did for response was turn move my eyes back to Eragon and watched as he started to get up, the ropes that were once holding him were now broken.

I gave a small grunt and said "We could have helped you out of those ropes but your dragon here." I pointed my dagger at Saphira "Would not let us get within ten feet of you."

Silence came to the camp as I waited for Eragon to finished talking to Saphira. Something must have gotten threw to her as she removed her wings that were covering Eragon and Brom and stepped back a few paces.

Thinking that Saphira trusted me more than Murtagh at the time, I decided to take the lead in coming over to where Eragon and Brom were. Murtagh understood in that silent deal as if Saphira should attack us, I would be her first target.

As we approached, I said to Murtagh "Why don't you check on the old man and I will check on the boy." I had decided not to use Eragon and Brom names yet until they had recovered from there possible injuries.

I went over to Eragon and I said "Take off your shirt and lay on your back." Eragon did as he was told and as soon as he got comfortable, I took off my right glove that held my insignia of a Rider.

Before I could take it all the way off, I stopped myself. I was now in a bad situation. You see the healing abilities that I know I can only channel through my right hand for some reason. However, that was also where my insignia was located so there was a chance that Eragon could see that mark and I was not ready for him to know about that yet.

Thinking quickly, I used my shadow ability t hide the mark. The energy need to do it was not a lot but I knew I had to act fast because I was going to use more.

I then heard Eragon say "What is the matter Sora?"

I then replied "Just trying to remember how to do this. It has been a long time since I used this power."

It was a parcel lie but there was no need to tell him that. All questions will be answered in due time.

Not wanting to waste another moment, I placed my right hand on Eragon's chest and started to channel my chakra into my hand. Eragon watched with wide eyes as my hand started to glow with a soft green mist.

I then said "Relax, you are going to do more damage if you are as tense as you are now." I could feel his body relaxing and I started to move my hand around his chest, making sure that there were no injuries on any of his vital organs. Once that was done, I moved on to the muscles and the bones and to my luck I managed to find three sprained ribs.

Removing my hand from his chest, I said "You have some sprained ribs, likely caused when one of the Ra'zac kicked you while running away. I can mend the bones but you will still need time to heal completely." I was, again, making sure that I did not heal him all the way even if I could as it would raise more questions.

Although, I bet he was wondering about the green mist.

Before he could ask, I said "If you are curious about that green mist, it is called chakra and no you are unable to use it."

I turned my eyes and notice that Eragon mouth was open. I watched as he closed it and went to put back on his shirt. I reached into my bag and pulled out a potion before giving it to Eragon saying "Drink it; it will help ease the pain."

I then made my way over to Brom and Murtagh. I could see that Murtagh was wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead and I decided not to ask him about it.

I then asked "Is he alright?"

Murtagh responded "He seems to be knocked out at the time but other than that yes."

I nodded my head in thanks and said "We should leave; the Ra'zac may be returning and this time bringing a platoon of soldiers and Heartless with them."

Murtagh then said in a confused voice "Heartless?"

I then said "I will explain later when it is safe."

We both then made our way to Eragon, who was busy making sure that Saphira was okay and also having some of the soup that was still left. I then said "We are going to get a few miles to try and put distance between us and this place. I believe that we can strap the old man to one of the horses while you" I pointed at Eragon "can ride the other horse and make sure he does not fall. The dragon can fly above us and keep an eye out for a spot where we can rest." Everyone nodded their heads and got to work.

Despite that fact that Eragon still had some sore ribs, the potion should have at least mended them, it took us a good while before everything was ready to go. Murtagh and I lifted Brom onto his horse and I used some robe to secure him on. Once we were ready to go, Saphira took off into the air. I heard Murtagh mentioning something about how he would have never seen a sight like that but I was itching to go and was not paying attention.

Before we left, I looked at Murtagh and said "I know you may not have a reason to and I understand if you don't want to but could you come with us for a while?" I notice that Murtagh started to finger the hilt of his sword and replied "Well I have nothing better to do and interesting things are bound to happen to a Rider, so I shall join you."

I gave my thanks and to be truthful, I was glad that he was joining us.

We started to make our way roughly south-east taking our time so as to not cause Eragon any more pain then what he was already feeling. We continued on for a few miles before I notice a broad sandstone formation that looked like a great hill.

I then said to Eragon "Tell Saphira to meet us there. I believe that there is a cave that is large enough for all of us."

Murtagh then said "And how would you know that?"

I gave a small smile and said "I can feel that earth and be able to sense any formations that the earth can make." I then held up my hand to stop the flood of questions that were sure to come and said "I will explain later."

We managed to get to the cave and it was then at that moment that Saphira landed. We then made our way into the cave which took a lot longer because we had a hard time getting the horses to move.

Once we were all in the cave, we set about working on getting the camp set up. Murtagh and I ended up doing most of the work because Eragon was still recovering and Brom was still out.

Once everything was all set up, we heard a groan coming from the distance. We all turned our heads to see Brom just starting to get up from the rock bed that was naturally forming.

I gave a small smile and said "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Where are we?" Brom asked as he looked around the camp that we had set up.

Eragon told him about what happen while I went back to cooking dinner. As I was cooking, an idea that I had for a long time was starting to form into my head. You see, I spent a few nights going through Eragon's dreams and was surprise to find out that they were visions. When Eragon described the vision to Brom and me, I was pretending to be intrigued. However, whit Eragon vision and the fact that I still dream about Gil'ead means that someone important must be there.

However, I could not leave Eragon under protected. I knew that Brom was capable but he was showing signs of age. I plan on having Murtagh join up with Brom and Eragon and then those two could escort Eragon to the Varden.

However, before I could get anywhere with this, I heard Brom say "Who are you?"

I looked up to see that Brom was now up on his feet and looking at Murtagh. I could see the curiosity in his eyes but I also notice a faint sense of…hatred behind them.

Murtagh looked up from where he was at and said his name. The moment it was ushered, I watched in almost slow motion as Brom drew his sword and charged at him.

I quickly ran over to intercept, summoning my Purple Legend Keyblade in a flash. We connect with a shower of sparks and I saw the surprise in Brom's eyes in addition to hearing the gasps from both Eragon and Murtagh.

I ignored it for a time and managed to push Brom back a way. I then held out my Keyblade so that it was pointing at him and said "What has gotten into you!"

Brom looked at me with a mixture of rage and, to my surprise, sadness. He then said "That boy is the enemy."

I took a quick look back at Murtagh. I then looked back at Brom and said "Prove it" in a challenging kind of way.

I could see that Brom was getting frustrated and shouted back "He is the son of Morzan."

The cave fell into silence as this new and startling piece of information was revealed. I was shocked to say the least that the person that I thought of as a friend was actually the son of one of the most hated man in all of this land. It was unsettling.

I could feel all of the eyes looking at me now, waiting for my response. I had a feeling that Brom wanted me to back down. However, I was already planning another way to end this argument, although the plan goes against everything I stand for.

I looked at Brom straight in the eyes and said "So…"

He looked at me in bewilderment and I continued by saying "The sins of the father should not be transferred to the son. It is wrong and unfair. However, there is one way that I can think of that will settle this matter.

I planted my Keyblade into the ground and channeled my earth energy through it. a few seconds later, an earth table with two chairs appeared.

I gave a small smile and said "We are going to play a little 'game'".

**First I want to say that I am sorry for how late this is. Second, I wonder what kind of game Sora has planned out. For the record, it is not going to be one of those Hundred Acre Woods games. It will be more of like MCP style of games.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. BTW, those of you who played a certain Call of Duty game will recognize this.**

Sora's 'Game'

Both Brom and Murtagh were looking at the earth table and chairs that I had just created with a sense of confusion. Not really sure what was happening, they both decided to make their way over to the table. Brom went for the chair on the left while Murtagh went for the table on the right.

Once they had settled down, I made my way over to the table. Eragon was about to follow me but I quickly said "No Eragon, this is between them. You are going to have to stay at a distance." He nodded his head and went back to where Saphira was.

I managed to get my way to the table and proceeded to take some time as I centered myself for what I was about to do. I knew before hand that this particular course of action was going to put me really close to my own darkness and there was a chance that I could be corrupted.

I took some deep breaths and centered my mind to block out my emotions. I was forced to literally force of them down which was actually causing me to start to sweat. Luckily Brom or Murtagh did not take any notice about my struggle as they were too busy wondering about the game I had planned out.

Once I got all of my emotions in order, I slowly took out one of the scrolls from my pockets and opened it up. I then rolled it out until I got to the item that I needed. Once I was there, I placed the scroll down on the table and started to make the hand-signs need to do the summoning jutsu. Once I got all the energy I needed from it, I placed my hand down on top of the picture of the item and said in a quiet voice "Summoning Jutsu."

I blast of smoke appeared around my hand as I was lifting it up. Brom and Murtagh were both looking at the smoke with a mix of wonder and fear. As the smoke cleared, all that got replaced with confusion.

For now sitting on top of the picture of the item was a weird metal thing that was shaped somewhat like an 'L' but had this bulge in the center of it and a hole coming out of the end of one of them.

It was clear that both men were at a lost as to what this thing was called. However, both of them were too proud at the moment to risk asking me about it. I knew so I quickly said "It is called a gun…more specifically it is called a revolver." They both nodded their head while they still looked at the gun.

It was then that Murtagh said "So what does this…gun have to do with the game we are going to play?"

I gave a small smile and said "I am glad you asked that. Let me ask you two a question. You are both familiar with gambling right?" they both nodded their heads in agreement which I responded in kind.

I picked up the revolver and started to check it over to see if it was still functioning properly. Murtagh and Brom both were now staring at me as I was checking at the last few things needed.

Once that was done, I then said "Alright now that is done, we can now begin." I then cough a bit in order to clear my voice and then said "now since you two seemed so interested in killing each other, I believe that we can do it in a more civilized way. For me personally, it really does not matter who comes out of this so we are going to have a little bet."

Brom then shouted out "How is gambling going to solve anything?"

I gave a twitch of anger and quickly brought down a large knife on the edge of the table. There was a rezoning crack as the blade wedged itself between the harden earth. I then looked at Brom straight in the eyes and said in a cold voice "Because…you two are going to be betting the one thing that is the most valuable in your possession…you life."

Both men looked at me with shock and it did not take long for Murtagh to say "Forget it; I am not gambling my life away." He then went to get up from his chair and I made no move to stop him.

The moment that the pressure was removed from the chair, a highly charged shock came out and zapped Murtagh. He staggered a bit before falling back on the chair in which case the electricity stopped.

I gave a small smile and said "That will teach you for acting so hastily." I then took a deep breath and went to loading the revolver with a single shot. I then spun the barrel and the moment it stopped, I placed it on the middle of the table and said in a low voice "Now let's play the game Russian Roulette."

**This is getting serious and I apologize for the short chapter but it was a challenge for me to write. Who will come out of this game alive?**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yes I have now gone totally evil. Who can guess what will happen next? All I ask is that you trust me on where I am going with this story.**

Playing the game

I gave a slight heave and spun the revolver on the table. Both Brom and Murtagh were now looking at the rotating gun as it slowed its descent.

When the gun finally stopped, I revealed a small smile when I heard a sudden intake of breath.

For the gun was pointing at Brom.

I slowly turned my head to look at Brom and said in a slow voice "Pick it up." It sounded like a command rather than a suggestion. However, Brom was a bit hesitant when reaching for it and I quickly decided to give him some motivation.

I quickly brought my hand back on the blade that was still logged into the table and pulled it out. Then using the momentum I got from it, I brought the blade back sound causing another sound of metal striking earth to resonated in the cave. While the noise was dying down I almost shouted "Pick up the gun."

Brom was quick to grab the gun and spent a few minutes trying to get his hands comfortable with the unfamiliar weapon. I allowed this to happen without having to use more "motivation" as this was their first time actually seeing and using something like this.

Once Brom got settled again, I then said in the same low, almost dark tone "Now bring the gun up like this." While saying that I indicated the motion that would bring the gun up to Brom head. I watched as he slowly did it, the confusion and worry clearly present in his eyes.

Once he was in the position, I then said "Now pull the trigger."

Brom looked at me with shock and said "What?"

I let out a quick growl of anger without really knowing it and said "Pull you forefinger and the gun will either give a click or a bang and you better hope that it is a click."

I notice that Brom was now starting to show signs of resistant in his eyes and body as he said "There is no way I am going to do something like that." He then tried to shout out for Eragon and Saphira for help but I was already two steps ahead.

For you see, Eragon had his hands full already with one of my shadow clones. He was holding Eragon up and had a hidden blade poised to strike at his neck.

As for Saphira, well…she was getting acquainted with the inside of a Mag-Net Cannon courtesy of another one of my clones. I was smart as to make sure that the voltage was set at a low enough level that it would only keep her incapacitated.

I gave a small chuckle and said "It looks like the boy-rider and his dragon are a little busy right now." I then brought my knife down for a third time and said "Now shoot."

With great reluctant, Brom lifted the gun back up to his head and started to pull the trigger. The room became eerily quiet as we all waited to see what would happen.

_Click_

The moment that sound was heard; Brom quickly placed the gun back on the table and started to breathe in and out in an effort to stop his heart.

I gave a small nod and said "well it looks like you lucked out Brom." I then turned my head to Murtagh and said "Now it is your turn."

Murtagh looked at me with surprise and said "Aren't you going to spin it again." I shook my head no and said "We keep playing until one of you gets the bullet."

I moved the gun so it was now closer to Murtagh and we watched as he picked up the gun, going a little bit faster since he had watched Brom go about his run.

He moved the gun to his head and closed his eyes. I could sense that he was bracing himself for the pain that could come. I saw him take a deep breath and slowly pull the trigger.

_Click_

He placed the gun down, although it not as forceful as Brom did it. I saw that he had a smug smile on his face as he looked not as me directly but at Brom.

I could feel that Murtagh was attempting to challenge Brom. I knew that the two had got the system down so there was little need for me to say anything. I pushed the gun back to Brom who quickly picked it up and aimed it at his head.

_Click_

Brom placed the gun down and now he was the one with the smug smile. I looked back over to Murtagh who was now starting to sweat as he reached for the gun again as I passed it back. He loved the gun so that it was pointing at his head and braced himself for what he hoped was not coming.

He pulled the trigger and…

_Click_

He placed the gun down again and now looked at Brom with a mix of remorse. Brom face was now one of worry as the gravity of the game was now getting onto him.

There were only two barrels left and they knew one of them hold the bullet. Everything now hinged on how lucky Brom was going to get on this turn.

I pushed the gun back over to him and said in a soft tone "Fifty-fifty chance Brom. I hope for your sake that luck is on your side today."

He did not respond to me vocally. Instead, he reached for the gun for the last time and brought it up to his face. He closed his eyes and could barely see his mouth moving. I thought for a moment that he was using magic but I remembered that I would have detected his power increase.

He then pulled the trigger for the last time as the room became eerily silent.

_Click_

Brom placed the gun back down and now looked at Murtagh. I could see that Murtagh's face was now one of sheer terror.

We were down to the last shot and we all knew that he had to take the shot.

I was starting to feel the remorse coming onto me as well but I had to stay strong. I pushed the gun back over to Murtagh and said "Looks like your luck just ran out."

Murtagh knew that there was no escape. He could not leave the chair or risk getting shocked and Eragon and Saphira were both out of action at the time.

He reached for the gun as he now stared at Brom.

I felt something passed between them. Something like a message or a plan but I was unsure of it at the moment. I reached for my knife and brought it back down on the table and said "Shoot."

What happen next…surprised me.

Murtagh started to aim the gun at his face. However, before he pulled the trigger, he quickly moved the gun away from his face and now pointed it at me. Before I could recoil as to this sudden change, Murtagh said "Sorry but your luck just ran out."

Murtagh the quickly pulled the trigger and…

_BANG_

**Well that was unexpected wasn't it? Wonder what will happen next.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well so all of you are happy; I finally managed to escape from the dark side (Despite the fact that they make awesome cookies there). So we shall see what will happen next.**

Sora's Regret

_Clap…clap…clap._

The sound resonated within the cave. Everyone was confused as to where the sound was coming from but they were a little bit disoriented at the moment do to their ears being unfamiliar with the sound of a gun firing. Murtagh had to also deal with the recoil of the gun but lucky for him he was already strong enough that the strain was at a minimum.

When everyone was focused again, they looked around to find the source of the clapping only to discover that it was coming from one person they were not suspecting.

It was coming from me.

The rest of the gang in the cave was clearly confused as to why I was clapping when they thought that I would have died or something. I mean it sounded like Murtagh was firing an explosion or something.

I was standing perfectly fine and had a calm smile on his face. I then said in a calm voice "Well congratulations you two…you passed my little test."

The first thing that I did was that I removed those two clones of me that were still active. I figure that it was also a good time to allow Brom and Murtagh to get up since there was also no point in keeping them trapped like that.

The first thing that happen was that the clone that was holding Eragon let go and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. It was quickly followed by the second clone that deactivated the Mag-Net holding Saphira and then disappeared with the Mag-Net Cannon in a cloud of smoke. I then removed all of the power from the two electrical orbs that I had secretly placed under each of their chairs.

I then said in a soft voice "It is alright for you two to get up now."

It was natural that both Brom and Murtagh would be a bit hesitant upon getting up. However, after a few minutes of trying to get up, they realized that there was no danger and managed to get all the way out of their seats.

Well…then the one thing that I expected to happen well happened. For you see, it was at that moment that every person and dragon in the cave decided to draw weapons at me or bear their fangs, depending on the species.

They all had a look of hatred on them which I could not blame them for. I had treated them poorly of late and I knew I was not living up to the expectations my master sees in me. It was strange because I use to be so good at making friends, now it was getting a lot harder.

I hated what I had become. Ever since I went to these worlds, I lost my own innocence and was replaced by a person who would do whatever it took to complete their objective.

I wonder now if I really have fallen into darkness.

Now looking at all their faces, their hurt and anger evident on their faces, I realize that I had made many mistakes. I knew that I had no excuses for what I had done nor did I expect any to be received.

"I…I had enough" I thought as I reached for my belt that was hold both Starfang and Vigilance. I could feel everyone tense up, thinking that I was going to attack. However, I did something that completely surprised them.

I took off the belt and threw it off to the side. I stood there, unarmed at the time and said in a sad tone "Go ahead…finish me."

**Short chapter I knew but I had to give something and this chapter just pop into my head. This will also be my last update before I go back to college so be prepared for that.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	34. Chapter 34

**I know that the last one was short so I hope that this will be long enough.**

The Truth Part 1 and the Game Plan

Brom, Murtagh, Eragon, and Saphira all looked at me in shock when they heard the request I made. There was a moment when they lowered their weapons, thinking that I was no longer a treat. However, their curiosity was sparked and Brom could not help asking "What did you say?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes and said "I am asking you to end my life." I said it with such a tone that it was taken more serious than a joke.

It was at that moment that the three men and one dragon did something that was unexpected even by me.

They lowered their weapons or got into a less treating position depending on who you were talking about.

Now I was the one confused as I looked at each one of their faces. Instead of seeing the anger that I thought they had, I saw something more along the line of understanding.

It was then that Eragon, who had been quiet throughout the events that had transpired so far finally say "Why would we want to kill you?"

I found the question to be kind of redundant because I figure considering what I have done to them; I thought they would be more than happy for getting rid of me.

Maybe I was too harsh in judging them.

I gave a tired sigh and started to think about the situation I was currently in. despite all I have done, they still continue to trust me.

Maybe it was time for them to have a bit of a reward for that trust.

I looked at Eragon with a calm face and said "I think that it is time I told you some of the truth about me." I then looked at the rest of them and said "All of you."

They all nodded their heads and I went over to pick up my sword belt and strapped it back on my waist. I then went over to the campfire and started to cook up a soup. It was a recipe that I learned while I was training as a Ranger. As I mixed the ingredients, the aroma started to fill the air and I could see that there was a look of hunger on all of their faces and I could not help but show a small smile.

Once the soup was done, I poured out a bowl and handed it to each of the guys and myself. I then created a large bowl using my ice powered and poured the rest for Saphira.

As they started taking sips of the soup, enjoying the taste and the warmth that it provided, I said "For starters, I was raised on a place called Destiny Island. Don't bother looking for it on any map as you won't find it."

"Why did Galbatorix destroy it?" Murtagh asked.

I gave a small smile and said "No it just that it is too far to get to by foot, horse, boat, or dragon." I took a deep breath and said "It was a peaceful time and I spend most of my time playing with my best friends Riku and Kairi. However, one day well something happen that no one should have to bear witness of."

"What was it?" Eragon asked.

I shook my head and said "Like I said, I don't think I could repeat it. The memory was too painful." I then talked about my past giving as vague overview as possible. They were all listing patiently and were not hesitant to ask question. However, I kept a few things to myself like the fact that I was a Rider with a dragon and a full extent on the powers that I now had.

When my story was over, the cave fell into a calming silence. I spent that time having some more of the soup I made since I was too busy talking at the time. Once I had finished off my soup, I said in a calm tone "I know this may sound strange and I understand if you don't want to agree with me but I have a plan on how to proceed from hear."

Brom looked at me and said "It is alright to share your thoughts Sora. After all, I think you might have the most experience out of all of us."

I nodded my head, grateful for the comment. I went for my bag to pull out my own map but before I could open it, I remember an important detail that I forgot to mention, especially since they might encounter them.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." I said mostly to myself but loud enough for them to hear. I turned my head to Eragon and said "Remember the black creatures that attacked us at the church?"

"Yeah…why?" Eragon replied.

I gave a sigh and said "Well I think it might be important for me to tell you all what those creatures are called." I then took a deep breath and went to explaining about the Heartless. I went on to talk about how they were creatures of darkness and was seeking new hearts to capture. I also explain the concept that a person with a strong heart of darkness could control the Heartless and about the concept of a leader Heartless, a Heartless much stronger that is capable of controlling the other Heartless if there is no local person that could do it. I tried to avoid telling them about the concept of the heart of a world and what would happen if the Heartless get to it but I did say "I also want to point out that there is a way for me to keep your world safe from them."

"What might that be?" Saphira asked using Eragon as her mouthpiece.

"Well…you would first need to find a defeat the person controlling the Heartless be they local or the leader Heatless. The second thing is something that only I can do and it is a very important step." I replied.

I was glad that they did not bother to press further for answers. "Better to have them deal with one end of the world problem then two." I thought.

I then got out my map and making sure that it was not showing the locations of anything sensitive like the elf capitol, I rolled it out and held it in place with four kunais.

Once everyone was looking at the map, I pointed to a spot on the map just a bit southeast of Dras-Leona and said "Now this is where we are at the moment. Now, my plan mainly involves getting Eragon and Saphira out of the Empire."

"What?" Eragon said bluntly.

I looked up at him and reply "It is getting too dangerous for you and Saphira to remain here any longer. It will be even more so if the Heartless start acting up again." I then trailed a line from the spot down to the line that marks the border of the Empire and Surda and said "Now my plan is to have Eragon, Saphira, Brom, and Murtagh to go directly to Surda and from there…well…you can decided on that yourself Brom."

Brom nodded his head and it looked like everything was in order until Murtagh said "Wait a minute. While we are doing that…what are you going to be doing?" I then saw the realization dawn on the rest of them as they realized that I did not list myself for the trip.

I gave a small smile and replied in a matter of fact tone "Why I plan on taking a little trip to the town of Gil'ead. I hear it is lovely this time of year."

Shock went through Brom and Murtagh face and they replied almost at the same time "Are you crazy that is one of the Empire's strongholds. Why on earth would you want to go there?"

My smile grew a bit wider and I replied "Because I have some business there and I hate to have unfinished business." There was a brief pause and I said "Oh yeah, Eragon about those dreams you have been having about that women in the cell, don't worry too much about it." Eragon was a bit confused which I understood.

It was getting kind of late so we decided to turn in for the night.

_The Next Morning_

We all woke up fresh and energize and got everything ready to move out. I helped with getting the horses pack and we made our way out of the cave and back on the road. We did not bother to say anything during that time because we were all too busy focused on what we had to do.

Once we were on the road, I said my goodbyes to everyone and watched as they made their way south. They were a bit confused as to why I did not bother asking for a horse but I told them that I would manage.

Once they were out of site, I angled myself to the west and headed into a small forest that was nearby. I walk deeper into the forest until I came upon a small lake.

And resting near the small lake was Spyro.

He looked asleep but I knew that he was just starting to get up. It was good to see that he had recovered from the strain of using Dragon Time since we were both surprised at how much energy it took out of him while in this world. He barely had enough strength to keep flying and when we got to this cave, he found this clearing and has been hear ever since, restoring his energy and sleeping, thus the reason for his inactiveness throughout the events that transpired in the cave.

Once I got near him, I said "Feeling better."

He opened his eyes to look at me and said "Yeah I'm fine. I managed to get almost all of my strength back."

I nodded my head and said "Good because we need to go to Gil'ead now."

He looked at me like I was crazy and said "Why do we need to go there?"

I gave a cocky smile and replied "Because there is a damsel in distress that needs a pair of heroes to save."

**I hope that was long enough and I wonder who Sora is talking about. Anyway this is the first time I am posting from college again so expect new chapters to not come a frequent as you mike expect and also take a look at my new poll that I have going on at the moment.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	35. Chapter 35

**At long last, I have a story that has reached at least 50 reviews. It has been so long since I started and it is nice to finally hit that milestone. Well enough about that, here is the next chapter.**

Rescue in Gil'ead Part 1

After a few days of travel, Spyro and I were standing on a hill overlooking the city of Gil'ead. The city, if you could call it a city, was a haphazard set of barracks with a fortress towering above them. It was close to night as I watch the guards changing shift through my spy-cam.

I gave a tired sigh and said to Spyro "Do you remember the plan?"

He looked at me and said "You think I would forget? Way to trust your dragon Sora."

I replied "Well there is no need to develop an attitude about it." I took a deep breath and said "Let's go."

I heard the sound of flapping wings as Spyro took off into the air. I stood there for a minute before I made my way into the city.

The plan was divided up into two parts. Part one involved me getting into the citadel which I had a strange feeling that whatever I was looking for was inside. The second part was where things were going to get interesting.

As I got closer to the city, I started to break into a quick run. I avoided the entrance to the city in favor of the more challenging and fun way of scaling the wall. I spotted some stones I could use as handrails and started to climb up it.

I got no more than a few feet before I felt my grip slipping. I tried to hold on but it seems that the rain that came last night managed to cause the stones to be slippery. I lost my grip and fell on my butt. I gave a groan of pain as I started to get back up. From our connection, I could feel Spyro's amusement and that just got me annoyed.

I looked up at the wall and said in a soft voice "Forget this." I took a few paces back and then charged at the wall. Once I got to the wall, I started to run up the wall. I could feel gravity starting to resist me but I kept on pushing. Once I felt like I was about to fall, I used my last step to jump up to the edge. I reached out and my hands just barely got on the edge. I gave a tired sigh and said to myself "This was a lot easier in Roma."

I now waited for the okay from Spyro before I went over the wall. Once again I found myself remembering my Ranger training and how very few people bother to look up or down.

"Clear." Spyro said snapping me out of my daydream. I bolted over the wall and made a dash to a nearby roof. Once again I made a jump and landed right on the roof. I then stopped and waited to see if an alarm was sounded. Luckily, the guards were too busy thinking about something else to pay attention to their rounds. I could not help but give a small smile and thought "Humans are so predictable."

I then made my way to the cathedral jumping from roof to roof. I was barely making any noise at that moment as all of my training had pretty much made me an expert at this kind of thing. It was also a lot easier since they did not even bother to post guards on the roofs themselves which allowed me to travel without any sort of problems.

I stopped when I was on a roof that was close to the cathedral. Now that I was closer, I could feel the darkness coming from this place. It was a chilling thought and I had to take a moment to settle myself.

I heard Spyro say "Are you alright Sora." I mentally nodded my head and replied "Yeah, just getting a really bad feeling about this place." He replied "Yeah I can feel it too. The last time I felt this way was at Cynder's old fortress." Once again I nodded my head in agreement and then said "Remember wait for my signal before you come it." He asked "And what might that signal be." I could not help but give a small smile and replied "You will know."

I looked down and notice that there were two guards posted at the entrance to the cathedral. I gave a smirk and thought "Well it is a good thing that I was not planning on using the front door anyway."

I then looked around and to my luck; I managed to find a window that looked open. I then started to plan my path towards that window starting from where I was at and I was glad that it would be a cinch for me to get there without having to use magic.

I started by jumping straight ahead and managed to grab onto a crack that was forming between the stones. I then shimmied over to the left for a few feet before wall jumping to a set of loose stones. I took my time at this point as I still remember what happen on the wall and I really did not want to fall down again.

I then reached a wooden beam and managed to get my balance on it. I took a few seconds to calm my body before jumping to the right to another beam. Once I was on the beam, I wall run up to a set of stones that I used as handhelds. The window was open just a crack and I managed to get inside.

I found myself in a dark room. I stood there for a moment, listing for any noises. When nothing came I took a small breath and reached into one of my pockets and pulled out a pair of goggles. I put the goggles on and turned them on.

The room was now visible to my eyes. Everything had a green tint to it but some was more dominant then other. I was glad that my Night-Vision goggles were still working.

Judging from the way the room looked, I was in one of the storerooms. There were a lot of barrels and crates in here but it was musky which made me believe that it had not been used for a while.

I slowly made my way to the door, being careful that I made no noise on the worn out wood. When I got to the door, I tried the lock and I was not surprise to find that it was in fact lock.

I thought to myself "Well no one ever said it would be this easy." I could have opened the door with magic but I chose to use my Keyblade. The reason I was not using magic was that I did not want to alert any magicians to my presence or trigger any alarms that would be activated by magic.

I brought out my Keyblade and pointed the blade at the door lock. The tip glowed for a bit before releasing a small beam at the lock. I heard a click and I waited for a few seconds to see if anyone had heard that. When nothing happened, I opened up the door just a crack. I was a bit blinded by the sudden light due to the fact that I was still wearing Night Vision goggles. I grunted with annoyance and turned them off and put them away.

I poked my head out a bit and found out that I was in an empty hallway. Seeing as there was no one there, I decided to step out into the hallway and closed the door behind me. I then used my Keyblade to relock the door.

Once that was done, I heard the sound of footsteps coming from both directions of the hallway. I looked around, trying to find a place to hide. I then decided to go up to the raffling above. I took a quick jump and grab onto a nearby beam. I did on half spin so I was now on top without having to climb up.

I watched as one guard coming from the left down a flight of stairs while the other was coming up from another flight of stairs. I watched as they both passed my each other, doing nothing more than a nod of acknowledgment. I waited for them to leave the hallway before I got back on the ground.

I was now having a strange feeling in my mind. I thought "This is almost too easy…" Spyro then said "Is that such a bad thing?" I gave a small smile and said "In this kind of situation, yes." I then made my way to the stairs that were leading down. Hugging the wall a bit and taking my time so as to not make too much noise.

As I traveled down the flight, that feeling was staring to increases. I started wondering where all the guards were at. Surely a place this large would have more guards then this.

Maybe we were just lucky.

I managed to get to the cells without having to run into anymore guards. I could now feel my body tense and relax with each breath. I refused to let my confidence grow because I knew that if I got confident, I would make a mistake and the plan would be ruined.

I looked down one hallway and saw that there were two guards standing in front of a cell. If I had to guess, I would say that whoever I was looking was inside that cell. Now the question would have to be on how I was going to get pass the guards. Again, I had to do this in a non-magic way or I risk of being discovered.

I thought about it for a minute before I decided on a course of action. I reached for my belt and pulled out two throwing daggers from their sheaths. I then started to line up my throw, making sure that when I threw the daggers, they would hit their targets. I took a deep breath and I threw my daggers at the two guards. I watched as both daggers hit their targets, their necks.

I watched as they both slump down on the ground, dead from sudden wound. I went over to them and said in a soft voice "Rest in peace" and went to close their eyes in respect.

I then look at the cell and say that there was a person slumped on the cot. The lighting was bad so it was hard to see the face. I had a feeling that the person did not know that I was here. I pulled out my Keyblade and unlock the cell. I then went inside of the cell and check to see if the person was still alive. I was relieved to find a pulse and I went to carry him out of the cell.

I said in a soft voice "Don't worry you are safe no…" My words were stopped in my mouth as the face of the person was now revealed in the better light.

It was not a man but a female. If that was not a shock then it was the fact that it was an elf and the surprising part was that it was an elf that I knew.

It was Arya.

**Not much to say except the usual.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is the next chapter. Brought to you by the snowstorm we had here.**

Rescue in Gil'ead Part 2

I was stunned to say the least. Out of all the people I thought I would meet here, she was the least expected. As I gazed at her face, I remember all the clues that I should have pay attention. The big one was the fact that Saphira was hatched and with Eragon and the fact that Eragon description of his dream was a close reminder of a picture of an elf.

Not that it matter anymore. I now had to get her out of this city. However, I first did a quick check to see what her condition was.

I placed my hand on her forehead and started to put some energy through her. The energy would go through her body and give me an accurate condition of her body.

What I found out was that she was suffering from a lot of cuts, bruises and gashes. However, the main problem was that she was suffering from a very rare but deadly poison. I knew how to treat the poison but I did not have the necessary ingredient needed. I could buy Arya some time but I had to do it where it was safe.

I removed my hand from her forehead and then used my chakra to create three shadow clones. I looked at them and said "you know what you have to do." They nodded their heads and went off in separate direction. I gave a small smile and thought "If this doesn't give Galbatorix a headache, I don't know what will."

I then reached for Arya and brought her over my shoulder like I was trained to do while I was in Taskforce 141. I started to make my way to my extraction point. However, I knew I had to make a quick side trip first.

As I was walking to the kitchen, my headset started to beep and I heard my voice said "This is Alpha in position Zulu setting charges." I nodded to myself and a few seconds later I heard a voice on my headset say "This is Bravo in position Omega starting to place our presents."

I reached the kitchen at that moment and I found a table that I can hide her under until it was time to leave. I then made my way to the armory to collect her weapons. While making my way there, I heard the voice on my headset say "This is Charlie. Had a little trouble with the guards but managed to set the charges at position Beta." I gave a small smile and canceled the flow of chakra to the three clones. Even if the guards were to discover the charges, they would have no way of knowing how to disable them.

I reached the armory and to my luck there was a guard standing in front of the door. I was starting to get annoyed because I really did not want to have to kill guards as they could alert the rest of them to my presence. I reached for another throwing dagger and tossed it at him. The dagger sailed through the air and landed blade first in his neck. He gave a gurgle before collapsing to the ground.

I then made my way over to him and closed his eyes. I then opened the door and dragged the body inside. I then placed the body behind some shield before going over to collect Arya's weapons. Due to the fact that I was staying with the elves, I knew which ones belong to her. I got her sword and bow and made my way back.

Once I got to the kitchen. I made my way back to the table that Arya was hiding under. I placed the sword back in her sheath and slung the bow around her shoulders. I gave a tired sigh and said to Spyro "Are you in position yet?"

He replied "Almost just give me a few more minutes."

I nodded my head and settled down in silent. There was really nothing left to do but hold up here. I was the most boring part of the mission but with all the training I had, I had learned the value of patience.

As I waited, I heard the sound of a door opening and I dared to look to see who had entered. What I saw set a chill in my heart.

It was a man but I knew that was far from it. He was tall and I could sense his power. Now normally I would not be scared by something like that but there was a difference with this one.

This one had red hair.

I had heard the report but I thought that they were just speculation. Now I had to believe it with my own eyes.

There was a Shade on the lost.

I quickly looked away and shouted in my mind Spyro "We got a problem. I have a visual on a Shade!"

"A what?" he replied in shock. I growled in annoyance and replied "A Shade. You know magicians controlled by spirits that have red hair and red eyes and immortal except for a stab to the heart."

He replied "I know that. I just cannot believe it."

I then asked "How close are you now." he said "Almost there just give me a few minutes." I replied "Alright but be quick."

I then started to drag Arya to a table close to the opposite wall of the Shade. I had to use my Shadow powers to prevent the Shade from seeing us. Once I got to the table, I took a deep breath and pulled out my bow and nook an arrow.

I then judged the position between myself and the Shade. I tried to imagine the shot going through my mind exactly as I see it. Once I felt myself prepared, I shot myself from under the table and drew my bow back. I could see that the Shade was a bit surprised and I used that moment to fire the arrow. My target was his heart.

**Oh man stuff just got dangerous.**

**Read and Review please**

**Richer1992**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here is the next chapter.**

Rescue in Gil'ead Part 3

The arrow was flying straight and true. I was sure that it would hit its mark and I would be blessed with the prestigious title of Shadeslayer.

However, it's seems faith had other intentions.

At the last moment, the Shade moved his body so the arrow completely missed him and hit the wall. I was shocked by the sudden move and the speed that he had. It was then that I remembered the scroll that I read during my training about Shades. I should have remembered their inhuman speed.

I felt a bit stupid for not remembering that piece of information but I knew that there would be time for that later. I could feel Spyro getting closer but I still needed to buy him some more time.

I got up on top of the table and slowly pulled out Vigilance. I steady my mind to prevent him from finding an entrance.

I saw that his face had a small smile that put a worm of fear inside of me. I did my best to ignore it but it was persistent. He then got on top of a table that was nearby him and pulled out his own sword.

The sword I notice had a long cut running parallel with the blade. I was a bit curious as to where that cut came from but that would have to wait for later.

We stared at each other, each daring the other to make the first move. I had decided to try and stall him a bit with some talking. With that thought in mind, I said "What are you doing in a place like this?"

His smile was still there and he replied in a cold voice "I think you might have already figured that out, Sora?"

Shocked flowed through my body the moment he uttered that last word. I started to feel panic as I tried to figure out how he could have known my name. I was shielding my mind from him the whole time.

I gave a small growl and said "How do you know my name?"

His smile grew a bit larger and he replied "A friend of yours told me." Before I could ask what that meant, he charged at me.

He was as fast as an elf and after spending so much time practice-fighting Eragon, My reflexes were a bit slower. I just had enough time to bring my sword up to block the attack. Once our blades connected, I could feel the strength of an Urgal bearing down on me. I gave a grunt due to the strain and managed to push him off before I started my own attack.

I was swinging fast and precise, trying to break through his guard long enough to give me a shot at his heart. However, it felt like I was pounding at a brick wall as he just kept blocking and dodging my strikes like it was child's play.

So the pattern continued. we would each exchanged blows with the other in an attempt to get through the other's defenses. At the same time, we were also battling in each other's mind. I was glad that I had visited world where they taught how to guard against mental attack or I was not too sure I could have prevented the Shade from breaching my mind.

After a few minutes, we separated from each other and took a moment to catch our breath. Well…I needed to catch my breath as the Shade looked the same way as when we started. I could feel the fury inside of me and I had so wanted to kill him but I knew that this was not the place or time to do it.

I then heard Spyro said "I'm in position." I replied "Took your sweet time didn't you." I knew that it was a sentence born of my frustration and I knew Spyro understood.

I looked back at the Shade with a mix of regret and anger. I said to myself "I know I am going to regret this later."

I quickly put my sword away and back flip to a far wall. I then concentrated my earth power and used it to smash open a wall. The shade must have figure out what I was planning because I heard the sound of doors opening and a multitude of feet.

I reached out with the Force and got Arya from where she was hiding. I then turned around to look at the Shade and the rest of the men there and gave a small smile.

I then reached into my pocket and pulled a detonation switch. Before they could react, I pushed the button.

The sound of multiple C4 sounded like a melody. While everyone else was distracted, I did a quick back jump out of the hole. I started to fall to the ground but was saved by the untimely arrival of Spyro.

I took a moment to strap Arya to the saddle to prevent her from falling. I then looked back at the citadel which was now starting to collapse on itself.

Spyro must have been sensing my thought because he said "You know there is a chance that something could have stab him through the heart." I shook my head and said "Spyro considering our luck…I highly doubt that. No we will be seeing him again."

My thoughts were now on finding a place to stabilize Arya and on what that Shade said conserving how he learned my name.

**Shorter than the last two chapter but I think it was good.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy**

Poison Treatment

Spyro flew south from Gil'ead all through the night and through most of the day. I was busy checking on Arya's condition. However, it was hard to get proper measurement when Spyro flying. He was actually keeping stable but for some reason I was feeling agitated.

I gave a small growl and said to Spyro "Can't you fly any smoother?"

He turned his head to look at me and replied "We are flying as smooth as I can."

I then realized what I had said and I quickly replied "I'm sorry."

I was now feeling understanding and reassurance coming from the bond as Spyro replied "It is quite alright but I am curious as to the sudden outbreak or the fact that you seemed a bit disappointed that I showed up."

I gave a small sigh and said "I guess I was a little disappointed."

"Why was that?"

"Think about it…if I had managed to kill that Shade and survived, I would have gained the prestigious title of Shadeslayer. A title only two people of this land have ever achieved."

"I had no idea you were so obsessed with titles." Spyro remarked.

I shrug and said "It would have been nice" and Spyro was smart to decide to drop the subject.

I then went to check on Arya and was a little worry about her condition. She had not woken up from her slumber which I was a bit confused. I had decided to try and figure that out when we decided to land.

After flying in silence, I said "I think we are now far enough that we can risk landing."

I felt Spyro's agreement and he started to work on his descent. We were lucky that we were able to find a small clearing that should still serve as a good place to lay low for tonight.

Once Spyro had landed, I got myself off of the saddle and took a moment to find my legs again. I then got Arya off of the saddle and started to check over her wounds. I noticed that most of them were mild and the ones that looked serious had shown signs of healing. I also notice that her mind was still shielded which I thought was a lucky break for it meant that the Shade must have not gotten any information from her.

"She was a lot stronger then I had originally thought." I mused as I started to get to work on recovering Arya. I knew right away that I could not heal the poison completely without the proper ingredient. However, what I could do was set the poison back a bit and buy Arya and us some time as we headed to…

I stopped realizing that I had no idea what to do now. I had a plan about as far as rescuing the person that Eragon and I have been having visions about but now I was completely lost at the moment.

"Oh man this is not good." I thought as I tried to figure a way out of this. I notice that Spyro was now as confused as I was seeing as I had now started to pace back and forth.

He then said "We need to get Arya to a place where she can be healed."

"I know." I replied before adding "The only two places I can think of that would have the antidote and not be in the Empire would be the elves or the dwarves."

"So why don't we go to the elves then." Spyro suggested. However, I quickly shook my head and replied "We would have to go past Gil'ead and I am not looking forward to returning there."

"Then that would leave the dwarves." I replied "In order for us to get to them…we would need to cross the Hadarac Desert. We would be in for a rough time due to the absent of water and such…However, I see no other course of action to take beside that one so it looks like we are going to the dwarves and the Varden." Spyro nodded his head in agreement and I decided that it was the best moment to tend to the poison in Arya considering I had no other issues to address.

I had set aside a cut on her chest to allow entrance into her body. I went over to one of the sacks that I had and pulled out three empty wineskins. My reason was that I might have chanced to come across an unknown liquid and it would have been nice to get a sample of it. Now I was going to use it as storage for the poison.

I went over to Arya and opened up one of the wineskins. Then while holding the jug in my left hand, I placed my right hand over the wound.

I then started to concentrate as I sent tendrils of energy throughout her body. I could feel her body resisting the energy but I knew that as long as she maintains that trance, she would not converse or spas out on me.

My first target was the heart which was beating as a slow pace. I could feel the poison in her body and with careful precision, started to extract the poison from the heart. Spyro was watching over me, providing a reserve of energy in case I needed it. I had to give a small smile as we had now developed our teamwork to the degree that we did not need to say to the other what we would like them to do.

Once I had gotten most of the poison on the heart, I started to lift my right hand away from Arya's body. Like floating on invisible strings, the poison was quick to follow my movement and I directed it to the open wineskin. I then waited until the last of the poison I had collected was inside.

I then check the content and found that the wineskin was only half full. Nodding to myself, I placed my right hand back on Arya's body and went to work on extracting the poison from her liver.  
The minutes passed as I kept on extracting the poison from her vital systems. I knew that there were still traces of the poison left but with Arya still in her trace and all the poison that I had removed, I was surer of myself that Spyro and I could get to the dwarves before Arya's death.

Once I had filled all three wineskins, I placed them back in the saddles and said to Spyro "dawn will be here soon. Let's get some sleep."

I picked up Arya's body and placed her near Spyro so she could benefit from the warmth of his body. I then rested my head on his chest and was soon asleep myself.

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 in case you were lost.**

The Hadarac Flight

The moment I felt the sunlight hit my skin; I opened my eyes and started to get up. I heard a deep yawn coming from Spyro and watched as he started to get up. Arya was still resting in the same spot that we left her at.

I looked at Spyro and he looked at me. We were thinking the same thing. The feeling of uncertainty about doing something that no normal person would be able to conceive. However, we were running out of options and beside it sounded like it might be fun.

I nodded my head and said "You with me?" Spyro nodded his head and said "I'm with you."

I went over to the saddle and started to check if everything was in order. The wineskins that contained the poison I had extracted from Arya was something that I paid extra attention to so they would not spill.

Spyro notice the action and asked "What do you plan on doing with that poison?" I looked at him and replied "I don't know…but I have a strange feeling that it might be helpful to have it with us."

Spyro decided not to argue with me and it was not long before I was strapped in the saddle with Arya and Spyro was up in the air.

He angled himself southeast and made his way to the Hadarac Desert and then to the Beor Mountains. We were a bit lucky that there were some south winds blowing that allowed us to ride on for some time. However, we were careful to avoid using it too much as we might run into Bullridge or worst the Empire capitol.

Even to this day I still had trouble pronouncing some of the words in this world. The trip was relatively silent as I allow Spyro to concentrate on his flying while I took watch to see if there was any signs of danger. We both knew that it would not be long before the dark king would send the Ra'zac out for us, thinking that we were a Rider and dragon that he missed during his rise.

I gave a small smile and thought "I wonder how ruffled up I can make him before I am done."

My thoughts suddenly went back to Eragon and Saphira. I knew that I was told to keep them safe but I felt that this was more important and besides they were safe in Surda by now and that was important. I also thought about Murtagh and the fact that he was the son of Morzan. The truth was that I was a bit surprised by that but not for the fact that he was the son of Morzan.

It was the fact of his mother.

I knew all about Selena, aka the first Black Hand. It was a strange thing about that. The first I learned about her was during my history lessons back at the elf capitol. From what the records had said, she sounded like this cruel women who would do anything for Morzan. I had a feeling that she was in love for him.

It was not until I met Brom and Eragon that I started to learn more about the women. Despite me paying little attention to when Eragon asked about his mother, I was secretly curious. Brom description of her was a lighter side and I found myself wondering about the reason why.

It was during our time in Leona Lake, while Eragon and Saphira were playing in the water, that I question Brom about it. I knew that I would have to reveal a certain part of me that I was trying to keep hidden. This was the reason as to why I showed him my insignia and told him about Spyro.

What Brom had said both then and at that cave was a real blow to me more than Eragon because I now understood the whole family line. To me, that was enough as I still trust Murtagh despite what his father was.

Then there was Brom. I could understand the need for all the secrets as I still have not revealed all of mine to Eragon and I doubt that I will ever will.

I broke out of my musing and found that we now in the Hadarac Desert. I gave a small whistle and said to Spyro "You're making good time."

I saw a puff of smoke coming from his nostrils and he replied "The winds changed so they are now going a bit southeast. I managed to get on those winds and now we should be able to see the Beor Mountains in a few days."

I patted Spyro on a set of sensitive scales and said "Good job Spyro. "I heard a deep rumble and felt a sense of pride. I gave a small smile and added "With a few more years, you might be able to keep up with you mate in a flying race."

"Hay!" he replied quickly and I started to laugh. It was not long before Spyro was laughing as well but I notice that I was now feeling a sense of longing coming from Spyro. I frown and said "I'm sorry Spyro. I didn't mean to."

He shook his head and said "No it is quite alright. I know that you never mean to make me feel this way on purpose." I gave a small sigh and said "I understand. I have been in the same position as you have been."

Spyro turned his head and said "You have?" I nodded my head and said "We are not together as much as you and Cynder but there is a women that holds my heart more than any other."

"What is her name?" Spyro asked curious.

"Kairi." I replied back.

"She must be really lucky to have you" Spyro remarked. However, I really did not want to talk about it so I asked Spyro if he could drop it and he understood enough to accept it.

We then went into a period of silence as we continued through the desert.

By the time the moon started to rise, I could feel myself getting tired and I could feel Spyro's wariness. I then said "Maybe we should take a rest here?" Spyro was about to protest but even I could feel the strain on his muscles. So, with reluctance, Spyro landed near a dune to provide us with at least some cover from the elements.

I went over to a nearby spot and dug up a hole. I then used the power of this world to call up the moisture that resides in the soil. I could feel the strain of the spell and the sapping of my strength but I managed to hold it long enough for Spyro and myself to get a drink.

Once I terminated the flow of magic, I watched as the water drained out. I then made my way over to where Spyro and Arya were at. Once I got settled down, Spyro asked "How long do you think we will be in this desert?"

I turned my head up to the night sky. I saw the multitude of stares and said to Spyro "If the wind is still with us, we might just make it out of this desert by tomorrow night.

Spyro nodded in contempt and we both settled into our sleep.

_Next Day_

We saw the Beor Mountains by noon. However, we knew that the sheer size of the mountains were not a good marker for determining the distance between us and there.

I decided to check to see how far we were from the mountains. I got out my binoculars and started to scan the horizon.

As we got closer to the afternoon, I notice that I could see the bottom of the mountains and I was once again glad that the wind was still with us.

However, out of the corner of my eye, I caught something strange. I turned my binoculars to follow it but it was still hard to make out.

My curiosity sparked, I started to zoom in on the strange mark. As I got closer and closer, my curiosity was replaced with shock, alarm and confusion.

I knew I could never forget that blue dragon.

**Sorry if this one was not as good as the others but I was feeling tired towards the end and I just wanted to get it finished.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is chapter 40.**

Reunion

My heart was beating in my chest at that moment. I was completely taken away by that appearance. I also knew that I had to take action before Spyro was discovered.

I lowered my binoculars and said in a whisper "Spyro…dive…now."

"Why" he asked curious.

I said nothing but sent him a mental image of Saphira. I felt him accepting it and went straight for a dive.

I was glad that I was paying attention to what was ahead or else we might have been in serious trouble. I notice that there was a patch of trees nearby. I told Spyro about that and he angled himself to land nearby it.

Then moment that he landed, I felt the jarring pain of the earth shacking as he braced his muscles to absorb the shock. Once I felt myself settled, I got off of Spyro and said "Are you alright?"

I saw that his head was lowered and he replied "I will be fine…I just need a moment to catch my breath."

I nodded my head in understanding and got out my binoculars to check to see if we were discovered. I could not help but take a breath of relief when it looked like that Saphira had not spotted us or made any motion of interest.

I put my binoculars away as my mind raced. I had thought that Brom, Eragon, Murtagh, and Saphira would have stayed in Surda until Eragon and Saphira were ready for the challenges of being a Dragon Rider. So what is Saphira doing here?

"Maybe she is out hunting?" Spyro suggested. I quickly shook my head and replied "This far away from Surda? You know she will never leave Eragon's side for more than a few minutes."

"That was true" Spyro replied and the clearing was silent for a minute until Spyro said "So what are we going to do now?"

I sighed and said "I guess we do what we did back in the Empire." For some strange reason, I felt resentment coming from Spyro. I turned my head and notice that his eyes were now slanted and I could see smoke coming out of his nose.

He then said "I am not going to play chicken anymore. I do not care if I am seen or not. Am I a dragon or a frighten pigeon?"

I was a bit taken surprise by Spyro's remark but I knew where it was coming from. I had a feeling that now that we were out of the Empire, he would be able to travel with me instead of constantly flying and hiding from us.

I reached out and scratch one of his sensitive scales and said "Believe me, I do not wish to be so far away from you. However, I have to keep up this ruse for the time being. I promise you that this time of separation is coming to a close."

Spyro gave a low growl and I felt his anger calm. He then said "May that day come sooner."

I then started to take off all of my personal belonging from Spyro saddle. I also decided to carry the poison that I extracted from Arya and Arya herself.

Once I had everything I needed, I looked at Spyro as he looked at me. We said nothing as we let our emotions speak for ourselves. I then said "I will see you soon friend."

"You too" he replied and he took off into the air, climbing higher then normally and angling himself so as to be as far away from Saphira but close enough so he could respond to any help I might need.

I gave a tired sigh and lifted Arya over my shoulder. I then started to trot over to the direction that I saw Saphira at, conserving my energy in case I needed it.

As I made my way truly out of the desert, I started to understand why the dwarves are so fascinated with the Beor Mountains. The sheer size of them was something that all logic I had deemed impossible but my eyes did not lie to me.

So engrossed by the mountains, that I was caught unaware of the sound of a dragon bellowing. At first, I thought that it was Spyro but I then remembered that he was at a far enough distance that I would be unable to hear him roaring. Beside, this one sounded female.

I looked up at the sky and my heart rose when I saw Saphira flying overhead, like a sapphire shining in the pale sky. I realized now that the bellow she sounded must have been to alert the other of my presence. Putting on a small smile, I made my way south, eager to see some friends and to get some answers.

**More of a filler really as I could not think of anything else to add at the time. Next one will be longer I promise.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	41. Chapter 41

**Here is the next chapter where I hope things start to pick up again.**

Chase through the Beor

I saw the roaring fire in the distance. Around the fire were Brom, Murtagh, and Eragon. They were sitting around the fire, enjoying the warmth that it provided. I felt my body warm up at the sight and made my way to the camp perimeter.

I concluded that Eragon must have told the others that Saphira because when they looked at me, I saw that they also had a smile on, although I could see their confusion on their face. I was also a bit confused as well and I hope to get some answers tonight and I may have to give some as well.

Especially concerning the fact that I was still holding Arya over my shoulder.

When I got close enough, I said "Well…this is a small world isn't?"

I could see that their grins were now a bit larger. Murtagh got up and help get Arya off of my shoulder. I rolled my arm to get the feel back and it was then that Murtagh said "It's an elf!"

Brom and Eragon were quick to respond and sure enough they saw the pointed ears and define features. I gave a small smile and said "Is this the women in your dreams Eragon?" He looked up at me and nodded his head.

Eragon then said "Do you know the elf's name?" I responded by saying "Her name is Arya." I saw a moment of surprise flash across Brom's face but I decided not to comment on it.

It was then that Eragon said in a low voice "She's beautiful…" I gave a small smile when I heard that but again I decided not to comment on that.

After everyone had a chance to look over Arya, we settled down around the campfire and we got down to business about what had happen in the last few weeks. I went first and described the events that happen in Gil'ead. The rest of them were surprised at the mentioned of a Shade and Murtagh asked "But he must have died when you destroyed the citadel right?" I shook my head and replied "Not unless a piece of stone managed to stab his heart…no I have a feeling we will see him again."

I then asked about the reason for why they were here in the first place. I saw that Brom gave a small smirk and replied that I only asked them to get Eragon to the border of Surda. I never made mention of what they should do afterwards.

So Brom decided that Eragon and Saphira were now ready to join the Varden. I was shocked when I found out and replied "What about his training? He is still inexperienced and the same goes for Saphira. If you bring them to the Varden they will chew him up."

Brom's face was now serious and he replied "I know that but he will have Saphira and me and Murtagh and you there to advise him." I wanted to disagree but I knew that Brom would never do something like this if he did not feel that Eragon was ready. I gave a tired sigh and said "Alright…I trust your judgment on this."

We chat about some lesser things for a while before we decided to go to sleep.

_The Next Day_

We were continuing on our path to the location of the Varden. Before we left, I told the others about Arya's condition but assured them that due to a power that I have, I was able to buy her some time. Though I did recommend we picked up the pace a bit. After that, we also agreed that for the time being, Arya would ride on Saphira as the horses were already loaded down with supplies. I was still walking as I once again told them how I was more comfortable on the ground then on a horse.

Even though I knew the full gravity of the situation…for the first time in a while, I felt content right now. I had removed most of the poison in Arya so we should have plenty of time. I was among friends again and we did not have to worry about any sort of attacks at the moment.

Then…it happened.

We heard a horn sound off in the distance behind us. We all turned our heads around but we were unable to see what the source of the noise was. It was then that I saw a banner coming into focus. It was hard to make out the details or the banner.

I said in a quiet voice "Think it might be the Varden?" Murtagh shook his head and replied "No…I know that banner. This is an Urgal army led by a ruthless commander who never lets survivors escape."

"Think that they spotted us?" Eragon asked curious.

It was then that a third horn sounded again and the banner started to move closer towards us.

I gave a small smile that did not reach my eyes and said "I guess that answers that question." Like a gust of wind, we took off in the opposite direction.

We were now in a pace that we did not have in a while. I looked back every few minutes to see if we were making any progress and every time I was hearten when it looked like we were getting away.

It was then that I notice a couple of horses with men riding on them off on the side of a mountain. I told the others about them and Eragon asked "Are they the Varden?" I quickly entered their minds and saw that they had dark thoughts. I looked back at the Urgal army and saw them approaching. I gave a small curse and said "We don't have time for this."

I watched as then came towards us, banishing their weapons. I was glad that Saphira was already off in the air so they had no idea that she was here. I also knew that the horses that they had were made for running, not the war horses like Snowfire, Cadroc and Murtagh's horse.

So it did not take long for them to circle us. I took a quick glance at the Urgal army that was coming and saw that we managed to get some distance from them. However, we needed to end this now.

They started to talk but I paid little attention as I was busy focusing my energy to cast a spell. My focus increased when I realized that they were slavers.

Once it was ready I pointed my finger into the sky and said "Gather". A large black orb appeared and started to gather the slavers up to the center, leaving the horses panicked and confused. I then jumped up into the air and dispatched all of them with a couple of swings from Starfang.

When the spell ended and I landed on the ground, I turned my head back to the rest of them and said "We need to move." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

We continued on our way to the Varden, with Brom in the lead since he is the only one who really knew where they were. However, we were still pressured by the Urgals. I was wondering as to why the army could continue to move without rest.

Eragon was thinking the same thing and decided to find out. So when we stopped to rest, he switch to Saphira and took off. I decided to get on Eragon's horse so we can at least move faster. I saw Brom was looking at me with a curious look and he asked "I thought you didn't like to ride." I shook my head and replied "I said that I preferred to walk then ride. That does not mean that I don't know how to ride."

We took off going deeper into the mountain range that we were in. I was surprise to see that there was a forest here but it was also making me feel a little uneasy. I kept looking around, hoping that we would not encounter any strange creatures.

I could hear the sounds of the horde approaching but I then heard grunts of confusion. I took that chance to look behind me and was surprise to see that there was a mist behind us. Even as I watched, I saw the mist dissipate and the grunts were now returning. I glanced up at the sky and could just see that Eragon was almost slumped over on Saphira.

I gave a grunt of annoyance and said "Why did he try to use magic at a distance. That was not a very smart move."

It was then that I heard the sound of flapping wings and I looked up enough to see Saphira coming in for a landing. After a brief scolding about the dangers of using magic from a distance, we found out that at least half of the Urgal in the company were actually Kull. When I found out, I knew that was the reason for their unnatural progress.

I quickly said "Eragon, I need you and Saphira to slow them down without using magic. Use the stones around here to bombard them from a safe height." Eragon and Saphira nodded their heads and took off again.

We knew that we did not have much time left before the Kull were upon us, even with Eragon and Saphira hampering their progress. We continued to push our horses to the limit, neither getting closer or further from the Kull army.

I notice that it was getting close to night and I hope to reach the Varden before then. Without the moon to light our path, we could end up going in circles or worse, running into the Kull.

It was at that moment when I heard the sound of falling water in the distance. I turned my head to Brom and said "We going to the falling water?" He just nodded his head and I found myself hearting a bit. I at least I now had a point of reference.

It was not long before Eragon and Saphira returned to us just as we made our way to the waterfall. The noise was loud and was causing me to grind my teeth a bit. We made our way to the side where the water was falling and I got off of the horse. Eragon, Murtagh, and Brom did the same thing.

I then said "So how are we going to let the Varden know we are here?" Brom then said "I know the password, it should only take a minute." I nodded my head and watched as Brom picked up a rock and made his way to the side of the waterfall.

Before we could find out what he was doing, we heard the sound of Urgals approaching. I gave a groan of annoyance due to the situation we were in.

I knew I had to act fast so I said in a quick but firm tone "Brom, get the Varden's attention. Eragon cover the left flank, Murtagh the right. Saphira stay in between me and Brom. However, do not go in the center."

They all nodded their hands and got into their respect position. I gave a tired sigh and pulled out my gun scroll. I knew that this time there was no need for precision, but suppressing.

I got to the gun and quickly summoned it. In my hands came a fully loaded MG4 with Grip and Thermal Scope. I rested the gun in the way I was trained to and stared down the scope, waiting for them to come.

The area became quiet except for the sound of the waterfall. I could feel the tension between Murtagh and Eragon. I knew that it was not a situation that they wanted to be in. I too wished for a different scenario but I learned a long time ago that it does no good thinking about what if and instead focus on the here and now.

Slowly, memories of my time spent in 141 were returning to me. I could hear the sound of explosion and bullets and feel my own heart beat in my chest as the memories continued. I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves.

It was then that I heard the Urgal's battle cry. I took a quick glance at Eragon and Murtagh and said in a soft voice "Relax, there not here yet."

"How can you tell?" Murtagh asked

I gave a small sigh and said "Trust me, I know. Get ready when I start shooting."

Eragon and Murtagh nodded their heads and I could feel that they calmed down a bit.

It was then that I saw white on my scope. I tensed up and rested my finger on the trigger. Weeks of training and battle experience started to pour into my body, steadying my movement and calculating all my variables. I was glad that the waterfall was as close as it was because the noise would cover the sound of my gunfire.

They moved closer, taking their time through the forest. The sheer mast of bodies was overwhelming my Thermal Scope but I could make out who were Urgals and who were Kull based on height.

It was then that I thought "Now"

And I pulled the trigger.

The sound of multiple explosions sounded in the clearing. The rest of the group was reeling in pain as their ears were unaccustomed to the sheer noise. I remained passive as I was used to it by now. I decided to avoid using full-auto and favored burst shots. I aimed at a mast of white and fired off five or six shots before moving onto the next. The empty shells were flying off almost as fast as the water. However, before they hit the ground, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The sounds of explosion were quickly followed by the screams of Urgals as they started to suffer from their wounds. I was glad that the sheer power of the MG4 was enough to breach an Urgal's thick mass of muscles.

The sound continued for a few minutes before I pulled the trigger and instead of an explosion, I got a click of an empty mag. acting quickly, I removed the empty casing and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I then placed my hand on the mark of the MG4 and pulled out another mag. I quickly work on the reload, my hands gliding through the process with muscle memory.

Once I was finished, I said to Brom "What's going on back there?"

He replied "I'm doing it right but they do not seem to want to come out."

I swore under my breath and said in a soft voice "Well if you get any bright ideas, I am open to hear them." I brought my gun up and shot at another Urgal. The horde was a bit shocked by the sudden deaths of their comrades that they reframed from advancing. However, they were now on the move and were almost out to the clearing.

After dropping a Kull, I heard Brom said "We need to get behind the waterfall!" I gave a grunt and said "Well better than being out here."

I then dropped another enemy and shouted "Brom go first." He nodded his head and went through the waterfall. By now, the Urgals decided to try a rush attack to overwhelm me and I was now having a hard time keeping them at bay, having to go to full-auto now.

I then said "Murtagh your next!" I heard the sound of splashing water and I now focused my attack on the exposed flank. I then shouted "Eragon, you and the horses are next. A few minutes later I heard the horses splashing through the waterfall followed by Eragon.

I knew I was going to be overwhelmed in a moment with two exposed flanks but I knew what I had to do. I quickly got my gun scroll and put it away and then said "Saphira your next." She nodded her head and jumped through the waterfall.

I stood where I was at, delivering death shots right and left. When my mag was empty, I caused the whole gun to disappeared and jumped through the waterfall. Behind me, I heard the sound of dying Urgals and I was tempted to see what was causing it.

However, what I saw caused me to think "out of the frying pan and into the fire."

**Sorry for the delay but I was had a moment of loss of inspiration. I got it back and I hope that this long chapter will make up for the delay.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here is the next chapter.**

A Bald Man's Bet

The moment I saw what was going on, my brain immediately started to stock of the situation. Brom was being held by what looked like a soldier and Murtagh was also being held captive by what looked like a bald monk or something. Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and the horses were left alone for now.

I looked back at the bald man and saw that he was holding a dagger to Murtagh's throat. My mind went straight into all the things I learned about dealing with hostage situations.

I stared at the bald man as I thought "Okay…He see me which eliminates be doing a direct counter. I could probably make a clone and hide it in the shadows and have him take him out. However, there is the chance that he could move Murtagh in the way of the bullet.

I gave a tired sigh and thought "Now hold on their Sora. You are supposed to get along with them, not kill them all." I looked back at the bald man and added "Though that did not mean I couldn't have a little fun."

The bald man held up the dagger to Murtagh's neck and said "Don't move or he dies. He already told me that your friend over there…" He made a motion to indicate that he was talking about Eragon "…was a Dragon Rider and that you have some magic powers so don't think I don't know when you are about to use it."

I gave a look of mock contempt and replied "Oh look at the special one. I should have expected this from an agent of the Empire." I saw the shock coming from everyone in the area, even the dwarf that I just now notice standing next to Eragon.

The bald man said after a few minutes "what did you say to me?"

I now had my trade-mark grin and replied in a matter of fact tone "What do you mean what do I mean? I say that you are an agent of the Empire and I am pretty sure that your twin brother is as well." Again I saw the surprise from everyone and they were now curious as to how I was doing it.

I looked at the bald man and saw that a vain on his forehead was starting to throb. I thought "Better not get him too mad while he still has Brom and Murtagh hostage." I then started to delve into the power of the Force and sent it to the arm of the bald man and the soldier who was still holding Brom. I reached out for a minor joint on the arm.

It was then that the bald man said "How do we know that you are not a spy of the Empire." I looked at him still smiling but my eyes were now serious and I replied "Because the Empire can't do anything to stop me…and neither can you."

I then put pressure on that joint with the arm and I hear the sound of pain as the bald man and the solider suddenly felt their arm being broken. Before they could react, I reached out with the Force and enveloped both Brom and Murtagh with it. I then commanded the Force to pull them and they gave a yell of surprise as they were suddenly throw back towards me. I then used the Force to slow their descent and they landed next to me, a little dazed but unharmed.

All of that happen in a matter of five seconds.

Everyone was shocked at what had happen. I was now serious as a watched the bald man start to get up, still holding his broken arm. I gave a small smile and said "Look spy, we are both busy people and I am sure you have to report this to the Empire and all but how about we settle this in a little 'wager'.

I saw that his face was one of rage and I could feel Brom and Murtagh's curious face as they wonder what I had planned. I knew that they still remember the last time I put them in a wager.

I moved my right hand and extended my pointer so that it was pointing to my head. I then said in a casual voice "I am thinking of a number between 1 and 100. If you can get into my mind and figure it out before time runs out, you win." I could see that his face was now curious and he replied "Interesting…and what happens if I win?" My grin got wider and I replied "I will tell the Empire everything that I know."

My replied sounded so casual so non-serious that most people were surprised. They were surprised that I would give up information so easily over a wager. I could see that the bald man's face was now grinning as well, a sadistic grin that only born of someone who believes that they got a bet in the bag. Before he agreed, I quickly said "However, if you are unable to do it, you have to let me and my friends past without having our memories searched."

The air became tensed as the reality of the situation was now laid out. Everyone there was now busy looking back and forth between me and the bald man. My grin stayed where it was at and the bald man's face was surprise but I quickly went back to smug.

He then said "You're on."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a timer. I twisted the timer and laid it on the ground before I said "You have one hour begin."

The timer started to tick.

I watched as the bald man started to chant some words in the ancient language. I did not know what each word was but I had a feeling that it involved mind domination.

Once he was done, I felt the nail of his probing mind approaching my own. I gave a tired sigh and thought "Let's see if all that training was put into use."

At an instant, multiple barriers in my mind started to form. I had learned a long time that there were people out there who specialize in mind domination and the only way to resist them is to be experience in the art of mind defense.

I felt his probe hit my first wall, the recent one I developed while in this world. I knew that it would be the weakest considering it was a barrier common to the people here and they knew how to avoid or counteract the barrier.

Still, that did not mean I let him through that easily.

As we continued our little game of attack and defense, I took a quick look at Eragon and saw that he was busy talking to the dwarf. Even though I have not talked to him myself, I had a feeling that I could trust him. I gave a mental curse as that lapse of concentration cause the bald man to get through the first barrier.

The next one he was at was one born of my training as a ninja. I strengthen the barrier by mentally reviewing my lesson on chakra and Justus. I knew for a while that each barrier I had set up in my mind could be strengthened by remembering things that the barrier was based on.

I looked over at the bald man and saw that his face was one of intense focus. That vain on his forehead was now throbbing and I wonder how long it would take before he would give up. I took a quick glance at the timer and saw that to my surprise, half of the time was already gone.

I was heartened that it took him this long to get through the first barrier and that was my weakest one. With that resolve in mind, I strengthen the second barrier and was actually repelling him back with each attempt that he strike at it.

The minutes dragged as we continued to battle in my mind. He continued to ram at my barrier in an attempt to weaken it through force but it was starting to look bleak for him.

We could hear the ticking sound of the timer as it got closer…and closer… and closer until.

_Ding, ding, ding_

The moment I heard that, I immediately went on the offensive and quickly pushed the bald man's probe back into his mind. I watched as he staggered a bit, due to the force that I had to use. I reached down and picked up the timer and said in a quiet but firm voice "You lost."

I looked up at him and saw that he was more agitated then before. However, what surprised me was the fact that he had a smug smile on his face. I said "So what are you so happy about." He chuckled a bit and said "You may have won the game, but you will never get to join the Varden."

He pulled out his knife and started to come over me. I heard the sounds of swords being drawn and I quickly said "No…I got this." I took a quick glance at the rest of the group and gave them a quick nod. They nodded in returned and put their sword away.

I then looked back at the bald man who now had his dagger poised to strike. I gave a smirk and said "Do you want to know what the number was?"

**Do you know what the number is? Remember it is between 1 and 100.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the long delay but my poor laptop suffered a bad computer virus and I refused to work on any of my chapters in one of the public areas. I had a lot of good guesses at the number you thought Sora was thinking and the one who got the closest was Jamester0091. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

Tribute in the Chamber

The bald man suddenly stopped and looked at me with an annoyed face. I knew I had him in a bind because I was sure he wanted to know about that number I was thinking about. He was now a few feet away from me, all alone. I was still grinning and I thought "Perfect, couldn't plan it any better."

It was then that the bald man said "So what was the number then." My grin was still there but it never reached my eyes. I gave a brief cough and said in an almost whisper

"7.62"

_BANG_

A loud shot sounded off in the cave like a small explosion. Everyone minus me went rigged at the unknown sound. It was then replaced by another noise.

This noise was one of agony.

Everyone looked over at the bald man in the middle and saw that he was now clutching his lower right leg. Everyone was confused but that confusion turned into shocked when they saw that there was blood running out of the wound.

The men in armor went over to the bald man who was busy muttering in the ancient language to heal his leg. However, no matter how much he tried, the wound would not be healed or even reduced.

There was a moment of panic as everyone there tried to figure out how the bald man had gotten such a wound. The wound itself was a hole no more than a few inches wide but it went straight through his lower leg.

I stood there for a few minutes before making my way over to the injured human. The other warriors started to back away from me, the fear evident in their eyes. I paid them no attention and went down to examine the wound myself.

I notice out of the corner of my eye that his arm was starting to rise with a dagger poised to strike. I then said in a cold voice "Use that dagger and the next one will go straight through your head."

Almost like magic, the moment I said those words a red light suddenly appeared from the shadows and landed right on the bald man's head. I saw that he was now terrified and lowered his dagger. I gave a smug smile and went back to looking at the wound. The red laser never left or moved.

As I looked at the wound, I was thinking about how I was going to get this done without revealing the fact that I am a Rider. It was not really a hard thing to do but there was still the fact that I would have to use some more conventional ways of healing this wound.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a needle that was filled with a blue liquid. I saw the bald man's eyes widen and I said in a low voice "I can heal this wound...if you promise to allow us in the Varden." I looked at his straight in the eyes to let him know I was dead serious. He shook his head in agreement and I gave a small smile and replied "Good."

I then inserted the needle near the hole in his leg. I heard his yell in pain but I ignored it. Once all of the blue liquid was gone, I reached a pocket and pulled out some bandages. I then wrapped the bandage around both holes and sealed it with some medical tape.

I wiped off a bed of sweat and got up from my crouched position. The red laser adjusted so it was still pointing at the bald man and not at me. I then said "You better stay off that leg until the medicine I injected you with has run its course. Once that is done, you can heal it up with magic."

He gave a grunt in response and with the help of some of the other warriors, managed to get on his feet. He then said in a forced voice "Follow me to where you will be staying until I cleared it with the Varden leader." The warriors started to make their way deeper into the mountain. I looked back over at my own group and they gave a half shrug before following them. I gave a tired sigh and made the clone I had created disappeared including the gun that he had. I then jogged so that I could catch up.

I managed to get next to Brom and he said "I am surprise that none of them recognized me." I then said in a hushed voice "Well most people think you are dead and the ones who might have are probably six feet under already." Brom nodded his head and we fell into silence.

As we traveled deeper, I was trying to remember our path. It was confusing to say the least. Giving up on that, I paid my attention back to Eragon and that dwarf that was next to him. From what I could see, they looked like they could turn out to be good friends.

It was then that we reached a large chamber that was big enough for Saphira. As we pilled in, the bald man said "We will come for you in the morning." I was about to ask how the heck he could tell what time it was in this place but reframed from it.

The Varden warriors were about to leave when Eragon said "Wait...we have an elf here who has been poisoned and needs medical attention." My eyes widen as I realized that I had forgotten Arya, who was still on Saphira back. Biting back a curse to myself, I went over to Saphira and got Arya off. The warriors were surprised as to whom it was but that was short lived when I told them her condition and what to tell the healers what she needed to recover.

It was then that the Varden warriors left with Arya. The room settled into silence as we all tried to absorb the situation that we were in. I looked over at Brom who was deep in thought to Murtagh who looked worried but his face was not showing it to Saphira who was busy watching the door and finally to Eragon who was also tense as well.

I gave a sigh and settled down on the ground. I had a feeling that I was now being watched by the others but I paid it no mind. I then reached into another pocket that I had and pulled out a small scroll. I opened it up and preformed the Summoning Jutsu on the symbol. A cloud of white smoke appeared and laying there on the scroll was a simple guitar.

However, this guitar was different from others because it was magically enhanced to play not only the guitar part but all the other parts needed for the song.

It was then that Murtagh asked "You play?" I gave a smile and replied "I dabble a bit." I then went silent as I started to tune the guitar. Once I was satisfied when how it sounded, I started to play a few chords as I tried to figure out what to play in order to past the time. I looked around the chamber, hoping for some inspiration when my eyes fell upon Saphira. I still remember how every night I spent traveling with Brom, Eragon and Saphira, Eragon would curl up on Saphira's belly and she would drape one of her wings over his body to provide warmth and protection.

It was at that moment that a song appeared in my head, almost like it was begging me to play it. I went through the song in my head and I nodded to myself thinking that it would b perfected.

It was then that I said "How about a song to pass the time?" The rest of the group nodded their heads and settled down on the ground. I notice that once again, Eragon was sitting propped up against Saphira belly. I gave a small smile and said "Now I would like to dedicate this song to Saphira." I saw that her eyes widen in shock and I continued saying "The reason being is that this song is perfect for the relationship you and Eragon share." Before they could ask what I meant, I strummed my guitar and started to play the opening of the song. The music was soft and calming and it was not long before I went into the lyrics.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

Once the final note drifted off into silence, I gave a small smile and saw that everyone else was also smiling. The fact that I was able to perform a song that they enjoyed was enough for me.

It was then that I felt a calming probe entering my mind. Blocking out all the thoughts that would be hazards, I allow Saphira to come in. She then said "I thank you Sora for such a lovely song. It was exactly the way I feel towards my Rider." Humbled that I touched Saphira, I gave a bow of respect and said "The honor was all my Saphira."

With nothing else to talk about and a feeling of weariness went through my body. I made my guitar vanish and put my scroll away. I then lay down on the ground and went straight to sleep.

**Song:****You'll Be In My Heart**

**Artist: ****PHIL COLLINS**

**I do not own the song as it is owned by the artist mentioned. I hope you enjoy the song-fic as it was something recent that I came up. I thank you for all the reviews and for reading my stories while I was temporally M.I.A.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	44. Chapter 44

**We are coming up to the end but still going strong as here is chapter number 44.**

Welcome to the Varden

I awoke on my own accord seeing as there was no way of telling if it was day or night in this confounded mountain. I felt the stiffness of my joints due to lying on the hard earth. With great struggle, I managed to stretch out my tense muscles and I could hear the small cracks of bones being put back to place. Still feeling drowsy and wondering if we were going to be fed breakfast, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and tried to readjust my body back to the natural rhythm it had.

Once that was done, I then started to re-familiarize myself with the area around me. I took notice of where everyone was currently at and also notice that they were still asleep at the time.

Hating myself once again for waking up again at such an early morning, "due to all of that Special Forces training I had to go through" I thought with mild distaste, I concluded that the guys picking us up would not be here for a few more hours.

It was then that a joke started to form in my head. It was so outlandish and so cruel but it was too good to pass up. Ignoring common sense, I reached for the same scroll I used last night and this time I summoned a normal bugle.

I put my lips to the instrument and gave a traditional Army wake up call. The piercing notes resonated within the chamber.

With a sudden jolt from the unexpected noise, everyone jumped out from their dreams. Saphira even hit her head on the top of the ceiling. Brom, Eragon, and Murtagh were up on their feet with weapons drawn and looking around the chamber for the source of the noise.

All they saw was me rolling on the floor laughing my own butt off. The bugle was left lying on the floor nearby. For the rest of them, it did not take long for them to figure out what had happen.

When I finally came to somewhat, I notice the evil glares coming from the others. For some strange reason, that strike me as funny as well and I went back to rolling on the ground. My eyes were getting wet with the tears of laughter and my sides were starting to ache.

After a few minutes, I managed to get into a sitting position and started to list off all the true names that I could remember at the time in an effort to get myself under control. I stayed like that for a few more minutes before I felt myself relaxed and managed to get up with only the occasional snicker.

The others were still looking at me with distaste as we stood there for a few minutes. It was then that Brom said "So what was the reason for blowing that horn of yours?"

I then replied "First of all, it is called a bugle. Second, I wanted to see what your reactions would be like if I did that. Turns out it was quiet amusing."

Before they could respond, the door that the Varden soldiers left through opened up and they were back. There were more of them this time and all of them were trying to decide wither to focus their attention between Saphira or me. I assumed that the stories about what I could do were already circulating throughout the Varden.

It was also an encouraging site to see that the dwarf that was talking to Eragon yesterday was also there. However, that was short lived when the bald man entered the chamber.

I notice that there was no wound on his leg anymore so I assumed that the medicine worked. Not that I was in any worry about the medicine working or not considering I had little patience with him.

It was then that he said "The Varden leader has accepted you and you all are to meet him in his study immediately." I gave a shrug and replied "Fine by me but I am sure we can get there with just a guide and not an honor guard."

The bald man nodded his head and we made our way out to the corridor. We then got set up to form the totally unnecessary but quite impressive honor guard. The regular soldiers were position behind and to the sides of us giving as much room as they could to Saphira who was placed in the center. Eragon was placed in front of her while Brom and Murtagh were positioned behind him and slightly to the left and right respectively. I was placed in between them and notice that the dwarf was once again next to Eragon. I quickly went over to him before we moved out and said "I am sorry for interrupting but might I know your name."

The dwarf looked at me and said with a small smile "Names Orik human." I nodded my head and replied "I will be sure to remember that." I then made my way back to where I was at.

It was then that the bald man and some of the warriors made their way in front of us. We stood there for a few minutes before we started to walk. For the time, most of our group was on horses. I was the only one still walking.

It was then that I realized that we were retracing our steps back to the entrance. I was about to protest but stopped when I realized that we were not going directly there but heading down another corridor.

As we continued on our way, I took this moment to contact Spyro. I was glad to find out that he had already created a cave for him to stay at and still have a good view of the dwarf capitol city. We also agreed that he should remain hidden until he was needed which considering the presence of that Urgal army could be sooner than expected.

It was then that we all stopped and the bald man said "Now the Rider should get on the dragon." I was a bit annoyed that he was referring to Saphira as some kind of common animal but I force it to slide. Eragon just shrug and went to get on Saphira. I decided that it would be proper for me to take Eragon old place on his horse and once I was on him, I pulled back a bit so I was back in my old position.

Once the bald man was satisfied that everything was in order, he order us to move out. We continued to follow him, making our way through the dark caverns that were lit up by those flameless lanterns and the occasional doorway.

It was then that we managed to get into a large opening. In fact, we were at the center of the mountain which was called Farthen Dûr.

And in the center of the center was the dwarf capitol called Tronjheim.

I marveled at the sheer size of the city. It forced me to be reminded that despite the small stature of the dwarf, they were regarded as the best smiths in the lands. Only the elves could be able to compete with them. The humans can make good armor and weapons but they lack the vision or the drive.

Speaking of humans, that was when I first notice them forming around us.

They were all shaggy and poor looking. However, I could see the drive behind their eyes and also a slight fear in their eyes. The kind of fear you get when you are a caged animal with nowhere to run. I realized that those eyes were focused on Eragon and Saphira.

We waited there for a few minutes. My attention was focused on the Varden and Eragon. I wanted to see what he was going to do. I first saw his mouth open but it quickly closes. I then saw his hand rise up a few inches and gave a small wave before returning it back.

It was then that a clap sounded off in the distance. Before I could locate it, more sounded off and before long everyone was cheering. I notice that there were a few dwarves in the crowd but the only thing that they did was observed. Even as I watched, they left the crowd and disappeared.

Before I could wonder about that, we were told to keep walking. It was then that I was glad of the honor guard as they made sure no one bother us.

We kept going, heading for the city. The crowd was almost leaping for joy but I had a strange feeling that there was a sense of…disappointment. I looked back at Eragon and Saphira and I realize what that disappointment was.

I thought "Well they might think of him as just a human and hoped for an elf but if Eragon does not earn their support then I can."

We then entered the main area and I looked up to marvel at the dwarves' prized jewel, the Isidar Mithrim. I learned about it from one of the scrolls I had to read during my training. However, the scroll pales in comparison to seeing the real thing. It was such a thing of beauty and a small part of my mind was saddened that Kairi was not here to see this. I then gave a small smile and thought "Well I guess I can take a picture for her later."

It was then that I heard the sound of booing. Wondering what was going on, I looked around and saw to my amusement that it was because Eragon was getting off of Saphira. I ignored that and got off of my horse and Murtagh and Brom were quick to follow.

We then made our way down a hallway and ended up in front of a door that had two guards posted in front of it. We waited for a few minutes before Eragon, Saphira, Brom, Murtagh, and myself were allowed to enter.

It was then that we were in a library alone with the leader of the Varden.

**Hope you enjoy this story so far and keep sending in reviews. They really lighten my day.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	45. Chapter 45

**Here is the next chapter.**

The Varden Leader

The study was an impressive site but I paid little attention to them at the moment, for it was the man sitting across from the large walnut desk that had my attention. I opened my mind so Spyro could be able to listen in to the conversation. I prepared myself for what was sure to be a lengthily talk with the occasional attempts for him to take control of Eragon and Saphira.

We stood there for a few minutes before the man motioned for us to sit down in the chairs that were in front of us. Taking a quick side look at Murtagh and Brom to make sure they were okay, we made our way to the chairs. I sat down in the middle right chair with Eragon to my left and Murtagh to my right. Brom of course took the chair to the left and Saphira had her head in between me and Eragon.

We sat there for a few moments, each trying to figure out what the other person was thinking. Or at least that was what I was trying to do. The man gazed his eyes past Brom and stopped to take a quick look at Eragon. He then looked at Saphira before his eyes rested on me. I could feel him calculating what he saw of me, trying to determine if I could be trusted or not. I looked at him straight in the eye and tried to let my body know that I could be trusted but it was hard to judge his mood at the moment and I didn't want to risk probing his mind.

He then moved on to Murtagh and I saw that his face now had the ghost of distaste. I took a quick look at Murtagh and it was then that I realized what might be the cause of that. I gave a small tired sigh and tried to figure out how to proceed from here, for if there was one thing that has always been my weakness, it would have to be delegating.

It was then that the man said "You all do know that you have placed me in a difficult situation right." I gave a small smile and replied "Well sir, I believe that given the current situation in general, none of us would like to be in it." I saw that he develop a small smile at the good nature humor but that only happened in an instant.

He then said "You have only been allowed in Tronjheim because the Twins believe that they would be able to control you all." It was then that a second bald man appeared behind the chair that the man was sitting at and made his way over to his brother. I remained impassive as I watched him go as I have already suspected that there was another. I then looked back at the man in the chair and said "Then they must have too much confidence in their own abilities for no one has been able to control me."

He gave a small smile and said "That could be said that same about you." I shook my head and replied "Believe me…uh" I stopped when I realized that I did not know his name. He must have sense that because he said "It's Ajihad." I nodded my head in thanks and continued "Ajihad, I have full intention to the extent of what I am capable of. However, as much as I would like to continue this rather enjoyable talk, I do believe that there is only one person and dragon here that has our attention at the moment."

I then turned my head and motion that I was talking about to Eragon and Saphira. He nodded and went to talking to Eragon. The chat was basically an overview of Eragon's journey who having been there, I found to be a seldom interest. I did however, pay attention to what happen when we split off and headed south while I went to Gil'ead.

Once his story was over, Ajihad turned his attention back to me and said "Now I am curious to what you have been doing during that time you spent away from Eragon." I gave a small chuckle and replied in a matter-of-fact tone "Oh it not that interesting. I just decided to make a little trip to Gil'ead to pick up some food information and trapped elves."

I saw all of their eyes widen in surprise when they heard about where I went. I then went into a description about what I did in Gil'ead, making sure to leave out a certain purple dragon out of the story. The story ended up with me escaping with a nearby horse that I used to get through the Hadarac Desert before setting him lose.

When I was done, Ajihad leaned forward on his desk and said "The Shade that you fought…did he have a scratch on his sword?" I nodded my head and I saw Ajihad sigh before saying "I know that Shade, his name is Durza and I was the one who gave his that scratch on his sword while trying to stab his heart…before those monsters had shown up and caused us nothing but grief."

Now my interest was pecked at the mention of monsters. I quickly said "Do any of these monsters have this symbol on them." I then drew a rather crud but clearly visible mark of all genetic Heartless, the Heartless that were made artificially and not naturally.

Ajihad looked at the symbol and said "Yes that looks like the same mark on those dark creatures. How do you know something like that?"

Even with my bad negotiating skills, I knew I had leverage. If I played my cards right, I could get all of in the Varden without a mind probe and all it could cost me was information I would have been happy to tell.

I relaxed and said "I can tell you all that you need to know about those creatures, which are called Heartless, on one condition."

Ajihad looked at me with a critical eye and said "And what that my condition be?"

I then said "You allow Eragon, Saphira, Brom, Murtagh, and myself to join the Varden without having to go through the mind probe." I heard the sudden intake of breath coming from the others who have been relatively quiet through the conversation.

Me and Ajihad were now trying to read each other mind. I had a feeling that he was going to agree to the condition and I was glad that I was right. He nodded his head in agreement and we spent the rest of the time handing the last little details like how I would keep an eye on Murtagh so people would not go ballistic and attack him and the terms of Eragon and Saphira training.

Once that was done, I got up from the chair and said "Well it was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to working with you."

He gave a small smile and said "Likewise Sora."

**I will be honest with you all. I really just wanted to get this chapter done with and out of the way. I am sorry if it does not met up with my usual length of chapters but I find it a hard time for me to write a chapter that has nothing but talking in it. Anyway that is all I have to say except…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	46. Chapter 46

**Here is the next chapter for you to enjoy.**

Eragon's Second Mistake

Once we were done with our meeting with Ajihad, we were sent out to attend to our own business. I reminded myself that a few things that were met during the meeting that were quiet important. One of them was the fact that Eragon would be tested when he felt rested which should not take more than a few days. The other thing was the fact that I was to keep an eye on Murtagh to make sure that no one gives him any trouble. At first I was opposed to that idea but I eventually accepted it when I understood where Ajihad was coming from.

We all started to walk down the hallway. The party consisted of me, Eragon, Brom, Murtagh, Saphira, and Orik. The reason that Orik was with us was the fact that, to my lack of knowledge, he had committed insubordination and was punished by losing all of his privileges under Ajihad command and acting as Eragon's guide.

Once we had gone a few feet, I said "We should probably come up with a course of action at the time." The others looked at me and Brom replied "What do you mean; there is really not much to do except have Eragon tested and beat back the Urgals." I nodded my head and said "I know but I was thinking of what to do between now and then."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and I continued by saying "Well…for starters, we have a rough idea that the Urgals are somewhere here. However, it is unknown as to if they are doing this of their own freewill or if it involves the workings of the Empire."

"Why do you figure the Empire has something to do with this?" Murtagh asked confused. I replied "Would it not make sense that if you were a spy working for the Empire, the first thing you should report on was the location of the enemy base?" Murtagh nodded in agreement and that was when Eragon said "So the spy must have told Galbatorix about this place right?"

"Right…but rather than let us known that he found us by sending in his own troops, he may have made an alliance with the Urgals to invade us…or force them to come here through mind domination."

The rest were silent for a few moments, absorbing the theory that I had come up with. I gave a shrug and said "Though it is only a thought that I had and I felt like I needed to bring that into light…Now here is what I think we should do." The other got in a bit closer and I said in a whisper "First, I would like you, Brom, and Orik to act as Eragon's guide and advisor to make sure you don't get into any trouble…again." I added with a ghost of a smile. I saw Eragon's face redden in embarrassment as he remembered the time he tried to throw twelve Urgals to Teirm.

I then said "Meanwhile, Murtagh and I will see what the situation is around here. I have a strange feeling that all is not what it seems. Once you are ready to prove yourself, we will all meet at the training field and hopefully go from there."

Everyone agreed to the current plan even though it was a plan that was made up on the fly and the best I could come up with at the time with what I had, or wanted, to use.

We then got back to walking back to the main chamber. All of us were lost in our silence as we tried to figure out what we were going to be doing for the next few days. I had plans of my own of course but they mostly involve making sure that Spyro was doing alright and seeing how things were going. The others were less define their ideas.

It was then that we made our way back to the main chamber. There were a couple of humans and dwarves walking around, lost in their own businesses. It was however, that the moment that Saphira entered the area that all that was lost and everyone was now focused on us. I felt a bit miffed by the constant attention, especially since there were times when I had to operate under the idea of stealth and secrecy. However, I did have to remember the fact that I was in the presence of a Dragon Rider and that was expected to come with a degree of publicity.

I then said in a small voice "You may want to take off now Eragon and head for the dragon hold." Eragon nodded his head and made his way to mount Saphira. However before they had a chance to lift off, a woman came over and grabbed Eragon's leg. She looked old and worn out and she was holding a bundle.

We made our way over to where they were at and I was about to ask her to let go of Eragon but I saw that she was not treating him and the fact that the bundle in fact held a little girl.

The women wanted Eragon to bless the child and I actually felt a little concerned. Even though Eragon had a good understanding on how to say words, however he still had little knowledge on the grammar. I now watched as he placed his hand on the baby's forehead and started to speak in the ancient language. I listened carefully, making sure that he was saying the words correctly.

He was good up until the end where he messed up on the grammar on the last sentence. Worrying about what might happen, I quickly mouthed a counter spell. I had to come up with the words quickly and I was glad that Spyro was paying attention during the whole event and was helping me come up with the words I needed to use. I also made sure that the energy was directed towards the child and not my own.

Once the spell was over, I felt a huge drain from my body. I staggered a bit but managed to recover from the effect. I then check the child's condition and was relieved that even though I was unable to prevent her from feeling the pain of others, I was able to cancel out her condition to act upon the shielding someone of that pain.

Once that scene was over and Saphira planted a sliver star shape patch on her skin, they took off towards the dragon-hold. I then made my way over to where Spyro was staying. I made my way to the edge of the inside of Farther Dûr. Once I was there, I took a deep breath and using the power of the Force, propelled myself up the side of the mountain. I could feel the air rushing past my face as I continued to ascend. Once I started to fall, I grabbed onto the side of the mountain and managed to get a firm grip on it. I then placed my hand on a small patch of rock and it activated a switch that reveals a blown out section in the wall. I made my way inside.

Inside, I saw that Spyro was sleeping on the hard grown. He looked at me with those intelligent eyes and I nodded a greeting before making my way over to him. I then placed my back on his chest and opened up a scroll that I was working on for Oromis.

I got my quill and wrote on the top "My Evaluation of the Rider Eragon and his Dragon Saphira."

**Sorry for the lack of action which is like the only thing I can feel like I can really write. I hope you enjoy and as always…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	47. Chapter 47

**I honestly never imagined that it would take me this long to do book one and I still have not lost interest in this. I just want to be blunt in that you may not see the next book for this series until the start of the next school year. That will give me time to work on a different story. Anyway here is chapter number 47 which is called…**

Eragon's Test and Sora's Game

The next day was surprisingly boring in my case. I spent most of my time walking around the city, listing in on people conversation. Once again, I had the urge to just rip off the glove that was covering my insignia of a Rider and showing it to everyone but I had to remember that I wanted to play in on the down low at the time. Besides, I was never really big on being notice due to all the times I spent being a thief, ninja, assassin, and Ranger.

In fact the only thing important that I really did yesterday was go to Ajihad and ask him a favor which I was glad that he was able to grant.

Now I was making my way over to the training area. I could hear the sound of metal banging on metal and also the sound of bowstrings being drawn. The particular sound always reminded me of an old Ranger motto which states that "An archer practices until he gets it right, but a Ranger practices until he never gets it wrong." Those words are some of the few saying that have inspired me and kept me focused.

When I reached the area, I was surprise to see that the rest of my group was already there. I saw that Eragon was talking to a man wearing what looked like ox-hide armor and holding a very large two-handed sword.

I made my way over there and was also surprise to see that the Twins were also there as well. They never pegged me as ones who enjoyed watching men running around swinging metal and yelling.

Turns out I was right as when I got over there, I heard just enough of what they said that I concluded that they were here to evaluate Eragon on his magic. Seeing as how I really disliked them and for getting a good swing at them, I went over and said "Yeah…that's not going to happen."

The Twins jumped at the sound of my voice. I gave a smug smile and pulled out a letter that was printed with the seal of Ajihad. I gave it to the Twins and said "I am the one who is going to be testing Eragon in both magic and combat."

They alternated between looking at me and the letter. Realizing that it was the real deal, they made their way out of the arena without a backwards glance. I gave a tired sigh and said "Why were the Twins really here?" I asked Eragon.

He replied "They wanted me to join their group but I was going to reject that offer." I nodded my head and said "You would have made a good choice."

We then made our way to the training field, ignoring all the stares we got from the others that were there. Orik, Brom, Murtagh, and the other human went to the stands to watch. Saphira joined us out on the field.

Once we were in an open area, I used my earth power to create a circle on the ground. I then had Eragon step inside the circle and I followed shortly after. I then create a shadow clone and had him pull out a different sheet of parchment and after looking at Eragon's confused face, I said "Don't worry, he is just there to record you ability."

I then said "Now for this test, all I ask is that you remain within the circle. If you need a break, all you have to do is ask. Also try to say the words quiet to prevent eavesdroppers."

Eragon nodded his head and we got to work.

I started Eragon out by using simple magic and then started too expanded on it. I had him lifting up various size stone, casting fire, ice and some other basic elements, moving objects around, pushing and pulling objects, scrying and even having him tell me the true name of various items. All the while, the shadow clone was writing information on that sheet of parchment, only taking occasional glances at Eragon to see how he was doing. I was surprise that not once did he ask for a break or to stop though I concluded that it was because he was drawing off the power of Saphira to aid him.

I could start to see the sweat forming on his body when we came to the last test. I gave a small smile and said "Alright, now the last test is a simple one. Can you tell me what an absolute is?"

I could see the blank look on Eragon's face as I made a very clear point. Even though Eragon is skilled in pronouncing words in the ancient language, he was unfamiliar with its grammar use.

It was then after waiting for a few minutes, I said "Alright that's enough." Eragon's face was now one of surprise and the shadow clone put the last few words on the parchment before closing it up and making his way to the edge of the field.

I started to walk across to the center of the field as the warriors moved away to give us some space.

Eragon realized that it was safe to leave the circle and went to follow me. It was also at that point that Arya decided to come to the arena, though she merely went and sat at a corner seat.

Once it felt like we had the entire arena to ourselves, I said "Now we shall begin the test of your combat skills. However, this fight may be a bit different then what you are used to.

Before Eragon asked what I meant by that, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out something that caused everyone there to have a confused look on their face.

It was a small silver bell.

**Now what could Sora be planning to do with a silver bell…hum…well you all shall find out in the next chapter so until then…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	48. Chapter 48

**Naruto fans know what coming up next…or do they?**

Sora's Shinobi Battle Rules

If there was one emotion that was expressed throughout the arena, it was confusion. They were all staring at the small silver bell that was dangling in between my first and second finger. However, nowhere was the confusion greater than that on the face of Eragon. I notice that he was either looking at the bell or at Saphira in probably trying to ask if she heard what he heard.

He then asked "You want me to do what?"

I replied "Take this bell from me? What's there to understand?"

It was then that Eragon said "How is that going to prove my combat skills?"

My face went a bit serious and said "If you wanted to fight me in a straight up fight…I would not only defeat you…I would destroy you." I saw the fear appear in his face and I returned to my smile and replied "At least this way, there is a chance for you to win the fight without having to witness my real power."

It was then that Eragon said "Alright, I understand."

I nodded my head and said "Good now this is how things are going to go down." I belted the silver bell on my waist and said "Now the rules are as follow…there are no rules. You are to use anything and everything you have in your arsenal to get this bell, including arrows and magic. Also..." I paused for a more dramatic effect then continued "If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will never be able to get a bell. We continue until you either get a bell or until I force you to submit. We start on my go. Do you understand?"

Eragon nodded his head and I reached for a pocket and said in a soft voice "Well…since I am doing this, I might as well look the part." I then pulled out a strip of leather that was colored black. Everyone watched with wide eyes as I wrapped the band around my forehead and revealed that there was a single metal plate attached to the leather.

However, what attracted people attention to the plate was the fact that there was an insignia branded on the plate in the likeness of a leaf.

I adjusted the headband to make sure that it was in placed at returned my attention back on Eragon, who at this point has drawn his sword and is in his ready position. The red blade seemed to gleam in delight about the coming battle.

The entire arena became deathly quiet as everyone awaited my call to start. I looked straight at Eragon as he looked at me. I could see that his face now showed determination. I got myself into my own ready position.

The bell gave a jingle in response to my movement.

It was then that I said "Ready…Start".

The test was on.

The moment that the word start was uttered from my mouth, Eragon was on the move. He was rushing headlong at me with his sword held high, ready to strike. I gave a small smirk and reached for my back pocket. Noticing my movement, Eragon quickly stopped his charged and jumped back a bit, maintaining a safe distance. I quickly looked at him and said in an even tone "Time for Sora's Shinobi battle skills number one…Taijutsu."

It was then that I pulled out the item that I was seeking. Looking around to view the reaction of the others that were watching I saw that they were surprised as to what was in my hand now.

It was a book.

Yep…it is a book. Personally, I liked this book. It is basically a book about some weird boy with a lighting scar or something. I'm only on the first book anyway and personally, I have seen this type of thing happen before.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I notice that Eragon was now racing towards me, with his sword ready for a horizontal slash. I gave a small gruff and raised up my arm guard in a casual way. The blade deflected off the armor but Eragon quickly went in for another attack.

When the blow was almost upon me, I quickly ducked under it, making it look like I was still reading to book and paying very little attention. Eragon must have been getting really annoyed by now because he quickly followed up with an overhead attack in an effort to split me in half.

The sword's tip landed on the soft dirt and the only thing it cut was the air. While Eragon was staring at the spot where I was at five seconds ago, I then said "You should really stopped letting your enemies get behind you all the time."

I was right behind him, still crouched with both my first and middle fingers extended in a form of a hand sign. I heard the gasp coming from multiple people and I saw that Eragon's face was turning to see me.

Rather than let him do that, I introduced him to my Taijutsu.

I then said in a rather loud and excited voice "Leaf Village Secret Hidden Finger Jutsu!" While saying it, I propelled my fingers forward.

Eragon gave a brief gasp of surprise but that was quickly replaced by a face of intense pain.

I then used some energy and channeled it to my fingers before I continued the motion to the point where my entire arm was straight.

While Eragon was busy flying off into the air. It was during that moment that I the shouted "A Thousand's Years of Death!"

As Eragon was struggling to get up from the rather "unusual" attack, I got back up to standing and pulled out my book again to read. I was also channeling some energy into another point in my body.

When Eragon was up and now turned so he was looking at me, his face was one that looked like a cross between anger and embarrassment. He then raised his sword again and started to come at me, a little slower than last time I noticed.

I gave a small grin and said in a low voice "Sora's Shinobi Battle Skill Number 2…Genjutsu." When Eragon heard me say that, he jumped back and raised his sword in defense, thinking I was going to try another close range attack on him. All I did to respond to that was close my right eye.

It was then that I said "Sora's D-Arts: Fear Ripper"

I then opened my right eye and was staring at Eragon with it. I could see that he was now sneered by the Genjutsu as his eyes were looking at my right green, slightly draconic eye.

I couldn't tell what was happing but I had a general idea of what this jutsu does to its victims. The jutsu used the powers of fear and shadow to create an alternate plain that causes those trapped in it to experience their worst nightmares.

Those who had weak minds generally went mad by the shadows or take their own lives.

However, I was a bit surprised to see that Eragon was actually resisting the Genjutsu's effects. His eyes were closed but his body remained rigged and still, making no motion to advance or retreat.

I had a feeling that Saphira was shielding him from most of the Genjutsu. Feeling the drain on my energy for maintaining the jutsu, I decided to end it. I closed my right eye again and when I opened it, it was back to its normal blue color.

I waited for a moment to allow Eragon to recover. Once I saw that his body was no longer shacking and he was able to look at me again, I said "well you should congratulate yourself; very few ever manage to last so long under the effects of Fear Ripper." I then closed up my book and put it back into my pocket while saying "Guess I won't be able to finish my book today…ah well."

Eragon brought up his sword again as I said "Looks like it is time to get a bit serious right now."

I then got into my own ready position and said "Sora's Shinobi Battle Skills Number 3…Ninjutsu."

The arena was even quieter than before, but it was the kind of tense quiet that kept people on the edge of their seats.

It was then that I gave a quick hop back and brought my hands together. Everyone was watching with a surprised look as my hands started to move at blinding speed. It was so fast that not even Arya herself could recount what each hand sign looked like.

The moment I got to my last hand sign, I said in a low voice "Sora's D-Arts Fire Style- Twin Comet Dash!"

It was then that two fire objects that looked like comets suddenly appeared and started racing towards Eragon. He gave a gasp of surprise and went to dodge both of the comets. However, there was something about them that he did not suspect.

They were heat-seekers.

The quickly turned in mid-air and started to race back towards Eragon. He turned around and managed to jump out of the way before they crashed into the ground.

"Sora's D-Arts Wind Style- Cyclone!"

Eragon turned to look at me and all he saw was a blast of air coming straight at me. He had no chance to counter or dodge the attack and was ended up suffering from some minor cuts.

It was then that Eragon let out a gasp of surprise. The reason for his surprise was the same for him as it was for everyone else.

I was gone.

Eragon made his way to the center of the arena at the point where I was just at a moment ago. He started looking around; making sure that his guard was up the whole time. However, I was not to his left, or his right, or even behind him.

Suddenly a hand shot out from the ground and grab onto Eragon's ankle. Before he had a chance to even gasp, the hand forced Eragon into the ground, burying him until only his head was left visible.

Before people could figure out what had happen, I appeared right in front of Eragon face. I had my trade mark grin on and I said "Sora's D-Arts Earth Style Headhunter Jutsu."

Even the people in the stands knew that the match was over. There was no way Eragon was going to get himself out of that rock and he had failed to get the bell that was still dangling on my waist, as tempting as it ever was.

I looked at Eragon even if he failed to look straight at me. I could see the disappointment on his face and a sense of understanding formed inside me. I still remember the time I went through the same test.

I then stood up tall and straight, imposing my figure on the defeated Rider. I then said in a low deep voice "You…"

…**have a cliffhanger! I am sorry that this chapter took so long but I really did not want to botch this up as it has been a personal favorite of the series for me and I know for several others. I can understand reviews that tell me that I could have done it better but the no flame rule still applies. Anyway all that is left to say is…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	49. Chapter 49

**Not really much to say here except I hope you enjoy chapter number 49.**

The Battle Begins

…pass." I replied with a smile on my face.

Eragon's face was completely stunned as he stared at me. I was sure that he was trying to figure out if it was all a dream or not. Everyone else was also silent as the words proceeded through their heads.

I decided that Eragon was stuck in that hole long enough so I released the jutsu and Eragon was popped out of the hole. He was not swaying a bit as the blood started to return back to his feet.

Once he had recovered enough, he asked me "What did you say?"

I replied "I said you passed Eragon."

He was still confused and he replied "But I didn't get the bell."

I nodded my head and said "I always knew you would not be able to get the bell. This was really more of a formality."

"A…formality?" Eragon asked confused.

I nodded my head and said "I had already recorded your skills in combat so I just this as a way of showing the others that I had recorded your combat skills. I feel that, given time, you can be able to be a great Rider."

Thinking that I had said enough, I made my way over to my clone, which was busy writing the last few things on the scroll. I waited until he was done before I took it and sealed it. The clone disappeared and I made my way back to Spyro.

On the way there, I contacted Ajihad and informed him about my result of Eragon's skills in magic and combat. I told him that while he will be able to overcome the physical challenge need for the near future, I should be on hand to assist him in the magic department. The fact that he was unfamiliar with wards was enough to secure my position as his back-up.

Once I had finished my report, I climbed up the side of the mountain and opened up the secret cave that Spyro was dwelling. Once I got there, I notice that Spyro was hunched over a carcass of what looked like a giant boar. I smirked and said "What no sheep Spyro?"

He looked at me with an annoyed face but I could feel his amusement from our bond. He then replied "Not in this crazy mountain with peaks that go up to the skies."

I nodded my head, returning back to a calm demeanor and made my way to rest on Spyro side. He allowed me to lie on his stomach and draped a wing over my body. I could feel the warm heat enveloping my body, luring me into the comfort of sleep. Even my own body was resisting my efforts to stay awake, as the days spent in constant alertness have started to worn me out.

However, I managed to stay awake to say "You know that battle is fast approaching."

Spyro said nothing but responded with a silent nod. We remained silent for a few more minutes before I said "I may need your help in this one."

It was then that he turned his head and said "Now you are accepting your role as a Dragon Rider."

I gave a grunt in response but decided against arguing with him at the moment. Sleep had finally taken over my body and it was not long before I drifted off into those fleeting visions.

_Morning_

I could feel the Urgals marching through the tunnels thanks to my earth powers. Even as I was getting up, I was estimating the time it would take them to reach the main Varden camp and I was gladden that they were still a ways out.

I managed to get onto both of my feet and started to stretch my muscles in order to get them loosen up for the impending battle. I then turned my head towards Spyro and said "Just come on out whenever you are ready."

He nodded his head in response and I made my way down to the ground area.

Once I was on the ground, I noticed a messenger running towards me. At first I thought it was because he was surprise to see me climbing down the inside of the mountain in the brink of dawn but I was proven wrong much to me relief.

The messenger approached me and said in a rather fast voice "Ajihad request your presence in his study." I nodded my head and thanks and went straight towards his study.

As I was making my way, I notice that people were starting to gather their possessions and finding their family and friends. I could sense the worry and the fear racing in every person mind and that only strengthen my resolve to do whatever I could to win this battle.

I made it to the study to find Ajihad, Eragon, Arya, Orik, Brom, and another human who I was unfamiliar with bit had an aura of command around him though not as strong as Ajihad himself. They were all looking over a table and I made my way to stand in an open area that was just across from where Ajihad was standing. It was only then that everyone notices that I entered the room.

Ajihad then said "Ah Sora, I am glad you could make it here so quickly." I gave a small smile and replied "You would have to bind me in chains before I ever think about missing this battle."

With the pleasantries aside, I went back to looking at the map that was on the table. I saw that it was a detailed map of the tunnel system in the Beor Mountains. The amount of passageways was extensive and as a result there were several entryways that an army can use to get into the city. I knew that if that happen, we would have lost since the Varden did not have the strength yet for a siege.

Ajihad explained that in order to better defend the city; we were going to force the Urgals to fight on the lower part of the city, where there would be more room for the Varden to maneuver. I nodded my head in agreement but kept my council to myself. I also learned that the human was Ajihad second in command and after exchanging introductions, we decided on caving some of the passageways to bottleneck the Urgals. The dwarves were already getting started and to be on the safe side, Ajihad asked Eragon and Saphira to help collapse tunnels in one area while Arya worked another.

I was asked to report to the battle field and get myself ready. Understanding what I had to do, I quickly made my leave and headed for the battleground.

As I was getting closer to the Varden main camp, I was once again trust with the magnitude of unblocked emotions. Waves of fear, worry, nervousness, and more flooded into my mind. It was making it harder for me to concentrate on what I was supposed to be doing at the time. I then remembered a lesson from Oromis about dealing with this kind of situation and went on to expanding my coverage until I felt the general emotions from the people around me.

I made my way to an open area and sat down on the hard ground, watching men setting up what defenses they could. I felt incline to help them but I had to make sure that I was ready to go. The first thing I did was check up on Spyro to see if he was ready which he responded saying "I'll be there."

Satisfied, I decided to hold off on placing what wards I needed until Eragon and Saphira got back. With nothing to do at the moment, I decided to help out with digging the ground to place the spikes in. I was soon loss in the manual labor and it was not long before I saw Eragon and Saphira approaching along with Orik.

Once they had reached where I was sitting, I took one look at Eragon and Saphira and said "I hope you are not planning on going into battle without any armor?" Realization hit Eragon and Saphira but before they could do anything, Orik gave a small grunt and said "Don't worry about it. We got it covered." It was then that four dwarves started to approach us, carrying a rather large bundle of metal on a platform.

Once they placed the armor down, I notice that it was in fact two types of armor present. The first was the smaller set which belongs to Eragon which he started to put on right away. The larger armor was quickly confirmed to be in fact a complete set of dragon armor, much to Saphira delight. With some of the armor pieces being a bit heavy to lift on your own, I gladly helped Eragon in getting Saphira outfitted for war. Needless to say, the moment she had that armor on, she did in fact look quite dangerous.

Once that was done, I went back to sitting on the ground. However, now that I was closer to Eragon and Saphira, I started to cast the wards I thought would benefit them the most. I kept my spell weaving quiet so as to avoid the risk of people hearing what I was saying.

Once I had cast the last ward needed, I looked around and notice that Arya was nearby. She had her bow strung and was staring at the caves where we hope the Urgals would start pouring out. She looked at me while I was looking at her and we shared a silent agreement. I then focused my attention back on the cave that was in front of us.

It was around that time that Murtagh decided to join us and while I was glad that he was here to keep an eye on Eragon; my attention was really more on the cave.

I could feel the tension from everyone around me. There were times when someone would come out of the cave saying that the Urgals were coming but they prove to be a false alarm which only served to agitate more people. Thinking that it might be a while before the Urgals got here, I suggested to Eragon that he takes a bit of a rest and that we would wake him up before the battle starts.

A few hours have passed before I felt the Urgals approaching through the earth. It was shortly after that when a scout came back reporting that the Urgals were almost here. Arya went over and got Eragon up just in time for the Urgals to appear.

We could hear the march of their feet and the grunts echoing in the cave. Ajihad must have thought that they were close enough because he ordered the pot of oil to be dropped and then lit. The oil went ablaze and we could hear the Urgals screaming from the pain. Though I felt my stomach twist up inside; I learned a long time ago that there were worst ways to die than that.

Stepping over the remains of their fallen comrades, the Urgals started to pour out of the tunnels. They looked just as menacing as ever but I notice that there was something about them that just seemed…off to me for some reason. I was not sure what it was but I had a gut feeling that there was something different about these Urgals then the ones I have fought with before.

I pushed that thought aside and summon Purple Legend. I felt a little better having a familiar weapon in my hand and waited for the Urgals to make their first move.

It was then that a large note sounded which signaled their charged. Shouting war cries at the top of their lungs; they stampeded towards our defenses. I heard the sound of arrows being released and watched as some of the Urgals started to fall dead in the ground, tripping up their comrades and causing their line to stagger. It was then that they threw themselves on the breastworks and were either cut down by the spikes or jabbed by the pike men we had position on the front line.

The charge lost momentum and the Urgals fell back to regroup for another attack. We stood there for a few minutes in silence before the horn sounded again, singling their second charge.

However, something strange happened at that moment.

When the note was dying down, an earthquake seemed to shake the entire mountain. Most people we unexpected this and some even landed on the bottoms. The Urgals were equally confused as they tried to maintain their own balance.

_SMASH_

Without anyone realizing it, a large boulder seemed to appear out of nowhere and crush several Urgals under its weight. Before anyone had a chance to react, three more boulders came crashing down, taking out several Urgals with them.

It was then that a fifth boulder came and crashed down on top of some more Urgals. What was interesting about this particular boulder was that it was different then the others.

I mean, how many boulders have you seen with spikes sticking out of it and the fact that it was about the size of an adult dragon.

**I really apologize for the lateness with this one. I was just a little swamped as of late and suffered a minor writer's block. I hope that this long chapter will make up for it. Anyway, not much to say other then…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	50. Chapter 50

**Wow…chapter 50 already. I have to admit that I never thought it was going to take this long to finish this story but I am kind of glad that it is. Anyway, enough of my babbling, I know the real reason you are even here anyway. It is time for…**

The Battle of Farthen Dûr

To say the least, the sight of a strangely large boulder with spikes coming out of it was enough to give even the Urgals pause for thought. Many were wondering if the boulder would do something else while others were still marveling at the sheer size of it. The dwarves especially were interested in it as far as I could tell from the looks on their faces.

When a few moments of inaction passed, the Urgals decided that it was no longer considered important and decided to renew their attack. However, I had already come to that conclusion long before they did and was already moving.

I quickly dismissed Purple Legend for now as there was no need for it yet and I needed my hands at the moment. I then pushed my way towards the front line; apologizing to almost everyone I bumped into. Once I got to the front line, I threw caution to the wind and jumped over the defenses. I heard the exclamation coming from the Varden but I paid little attention. My focus was on that boulder.

As I was racing towards it, my hands started to move through the familiar pattern. Weeks of practice resulted in the muscle memory required for me to use these abilities. I watched as the Urgals attention was now focused on me and they started to raise their weapons in preparation to obtain their first kill. I gave a small smirk as my hand rested on the final sign and said "Sora D-Arts Earth Style Earth Chain."

I then reached out with my right hand and a single medium-size line of green energy shot out of my hand. I quickly grabbed onto it as I commanded the chain to extend. The Urgals were shocked and thinking that it was an attack, raised their weapons in defense. However, the chain bypassed them all and came to connect with my real target.

The target was the dragon-size boulder itself.

The moment the chain connected with the boulder, it started to expand so that it would completely cover it. Every time the green energy passed over a spike, it would grow larger at the base and get sharper at the tip. Everyone was staring in awe as to the effects that were going on to the boulder because of the chain. What they failed to notice until later was that I had Force jumped into the air with my right hand still holding onto the earth chain.

When people started to notice my position, I started my attack. I reached deep within myself and grabbing onto the chain with both hands, started to pull. I was grunting in pain and sweat was starting to form on my forehead. I had to admit to myself that this was a lot easier when he was younger and not so heavy.

So I was glad when I heard the boulder starting to give way and lift itself into the air. People were in awe and I sense that most saw this as more of a demonstration than anything else. However, there were a few who were now seeing the true scope of what I was doing.

By the time the rest did, it was already too late.

I put more energy into lifting the boulder and it started to speed up towards me. I then force the boulder to loop around me for a few passes to build up speed and power. I could feel the heat in my arms due to the intense effort of swinging the flail and knew that it was no or never to unleash this attack.

I chose now.

I targeted another group of Urgals and swung the boulder around my head one more time before bringing my entire weight into one single downward slam. I was screaming from the intense pain that my arms were feeling as I let my weight and gravity bring the mighty earth flail crashing down upon those groups of Urgals.

They never stood a chance as they got either skewered by one of the spikes or crushed by the weight of the boulder. However, that was not the end of my attack for it was at that moment that all the earth energy that had been covering the boulder suddenly expanded in all directions in a mighty earthquake. The mountain shook as Urgals were sent flying into the air only to fall on the hard ground, disabling them or killing them outright.

I could still feel the heat in my arms but I knew that to rest would mean death. However, I also knew that in my current condition, I would be unfit for battle as I felt like I could barely lift a sword, let alone have the strength and energy needed to perform my combos.

I needed a haven and the closest one was the boulder itself.

I quickly commanded the chain to retract. This time, I allowed myself to be propelled forward instead of the boulder. I could see the hard earth racing towards my body and new that in a few more seconds I would be nothing more than a bloody puddle. To prevent that from happening, I twist myself in the air so that my feet would be the first to hit the boulder. I then channeled my energy towards my feet and created a hole large enough to allow me entrance and small enough so that no Urgals could come in.

Once inside, I quickly got onto Spyro's back, sitting in the saddle that was still there. I then took some deep breaths as Spyro gave me some of his energy to use in soothing my arms. It felt like cold water was slowly pouring on them and it almost caused me to fall asleep. However, the knowledge that the Varden was still in danger was enough to keep my focus in check.

Once I had recovered, I rubbed y right hand on what I believe to be Spyro's neck. It was hard to tell due to the absent of light. I then said "You ready to kick some Urgal butt?"

Though I could not see his face, I had a feeling that Spyro was smirking. I could feel all that pent up anger, boredom, and frustration on the verge of exploding into his fury. He replied "Now did you really need to ask that question partner."

I nodded my head and we started to merge our minds into a single entity. Our bond extended and grew so that there were no secrets between us.

We had become a true Rider and dragon.

We charged up our energy, which had been collecting in a massive pool at the direct center of our bond. I could feel the fury in Spyro on the verge of releasing and I figured that if we were going to make an entrance, we might as well make it a good one.

It was around that time that the Urgals lost interest in us and focused their attention back on the Varden. They charged again but due to the respite that I had given the Varden, they were able to repel the Urgals for a second time. However, they would be unable to stop them a third time as more troops started to pour into the chamber, at first in awe by the large boulder Spyro and I were in but focused back onto the battle at present.

The Urgal horn was about to sound for the third time when rumbling was now echoing across the battlefield. At first the Varden were worry that it might be a subterranean attack on their flanks but it was quickly dismissed when the source was discovered.

It was the large boulder we were in.

In addition to the rumbling, the boulder started to shake, poking those who got too close and further crushing those who were still under it. The Urgals at that point were getting tired of this strange boulder that was delaying them from the sweet taste of battle that they craved and some started to converge on the boulder with axes ready to strike.

They never got the chance.

Before a blow was struck, a beam of purple light shot out of the hole that I had created earlier. The entire battlefield was silent as everyone was just staring at the beam. Not long after, another beam appeared at the top of the boulder, and then another, then yet another until it seems as if almost every part of the boulder was now projecting that strange blinding purple light.

It was then that a roar was sounded. It was deep, long, and it did not take a genius to figure out that it was a direct challenge to all those that would face it. The strangest thing was that the challenge roar was draconic in sound.

Most heads turned to Saphira but she was still staring at the boulder, her mouth closed. Eragon likewise was also looking at the boulder but unlike most of the Varden, he could feel, though barely at his current level, the energy that was inside the boulder.

It was then that the shaking started to resume, but it was now more violent. The Urgals were smart and tried to distance themselves from the menacing boulder. However, no amount of distance could protect them from what happened next.

For it was at that moment that Spyro unleashed his fury and the entire boulder exploded sending hundreds of razor sharp earth shards at the Urgals. There was barely anytime for them to defense themselves as the earth shards skewered them as easily as any sword or arrow. Standing in the spot where the boulder once was located was a sight that no one saw coming.

They saw Spyro and me for what we truly were…as a fully fledge Dragon Rider. Spyro was standing on all fours but his size was still greater then Saphira by a few inches. His eyes were narrowed and focused but blazing with the fire in his soul. His tail was whipping around menacing, challenging anyone to dare attempt to harm him.

I was on his back sitting on the saddle with Purple Legend already in my left hand. Without thinking about it, I reached over to my right hand and pulled off my glove, revealing to all the insignia of the Rider, the silver palm.

The Urgals, after overcoming their shock, advance towards us. Their faces snarled and their weapons rose. They knew that we were trapped and I could sense that their archers had already sighted us to discourage us from flying.

I brought out my trade-mark grin and said to Spyro within the safety of our combined thoughts "It's time to shows these punks what it means to mess with a true dragon." Spyro replied by shorting out a jet of flame, burring two of the Urgals in front of him and whipping his tail in an arc to sweep up another half-dozen.

Before the Urgals had a chance to react, Spyro jumped into the air and crashed into the ground. The impact created another shockwave, though not as large as the one I created with the earth flail, tripping up the rest of the Urgals around us.

Spyro then showed off his grace by using his snake skill to leap over the Urgals separating us from the Varden's front line.

Once we were there, I got off of Spyro and position myself in front of him. I brought up Purple Legend in a challenging pose and said "Those who wish the Varden harm step forward so that me and my partner can show you a real battle." Spyro growled to confirm with my declaration.

A few moments passed before a Kull decided to approach us. Though he was large and menacing as all Kull were, I notice that his movements were rather cautious and controlled. I quickly figured out that he was afraid of us.

That fear was going to be the end of him.

When the Kull got no more than a few feet from me, Spyro opened his mouth. The Kull backed off thinking that he was in a safe distance in case Spyro would breathe fire on him and for the most part he was right if Spyro was in fact breathing fire at that particular time.

Instead all that most people saw was a blast from Spyro mouth one second and the next was the Kull falling over dead with an ice shard that had skewered his head.

Shocked would have been the understatement compared to what everyone was feeling at that particular moment. They had believed that dragons were only capable of breathing fire and they just now witness a dragon breathing out ice. It was a real upset for most and I figured that it was time to press our advantage now that we had installed the doubt in the Urgals hearts.

I said in a challenging voice "Well since you won't come to use, I guess we will have to come to you!"

The Urgals brought their weapons up in defense but not even they were prepared for the assault they were about to experience.

I rushed over to the center of their lines while Spyro took off into the air. Once he was high enough, he started shooting out large fireball much to people's surprise. The fireballs landed at clustered Urgals and exploded into smaller fireballs which killed those who had only gotten wounded in the main one. Spyro also switched it up by shooting ice shards to using his comet dash to strafe an Urgal position to even landing on the ground and getting his fangs and claws dirty through physical combat.

I was emerged in the energies that Spyro and I shared. My Keyblade was moving faster and I was hitting harder. I was dealing death blows left and right and never giving the Urgals a chance to counterattack. My attacks would be occasionally be paused for a brief use of magic or range weapons.

However, it was then that the suspicion I had about there being something…off with these Urgals was now confirmed. When I thrust my Keyblade through the body of one of them, I notice that a pick heart appeared and drifted off into the sky for a few feet before disappearing. I turned my head back at a glance to check the other Urgals that I had kill and saw that their bodies were no longer there. One word escaped my mouth at that moment and it was one word that meant the one thing that had always caused me problems.

"Heartless…" I whispered before returning my attention back on the battle.

After penetrating deep into their lines, I Force jumped my way back to the front of the Varden lines. I could sense people's awe in me but I paid little attention as the sound of metal banging on metal distracted me. I turned my head and noticed that while I was busy with one section, another section decided to take advantage of it and press the attack. They had already broken through the first line of defense and were already engaging with the main body of the Varden.

Angry with myself for not keeping track of all the lines, I went over to the besieged lines. I quickly asked Spyro to continue laying down suppressing fire but to extend his coverage to all of the fronts.

What happened in those next few moments became nothing more than a blur in my mind. I remember fighting alongside the Varden and my friends who seemed to be inspired by Spyro's presence. I could remember watching as Eragon and Saphira fought to the limits of their abilities as each one of them taking down more and more of the Urgal Heartless.

That was one thing I remember though, the realization of the Urgal Heartless. I knew from past experience that it was possible for someone to be infused with a Heartless to become a sort of half breed. This kind of fusion is rarely voluntary and often results with you turning into a full Heartless. However, if you managed to control it, all of your strengths become enhanced and it is harder to kill. Evidence of that was clear on the battlefield as I watch Urgals and Kull continue to fight even after they had suffered a few fatal wounds.

There was a weakness to this form in which they now take more damage due to the powers of the Keyblade which I can safely confirmed through the repeated times I killed an Urgal with nothing more than a stab in the chest.

One thing was bugging me though. I knew that there were only two people who knew how to create these forms and I knew that neither Galbatorix nor Durza would have that knowledge to create them.

So that left the question of who was it? Once again, the answer came to me sooner than I expected.

As I took down another Urgal, I heard a deep baritone laugh emanating from behind me. I turned around and my eyes widen in shock as to who I saw.

"Well…Well…Well, if it isn't the Key-brat playing the hero" said the new player in this world in the same annoying voice.

**Sora and Spyro are back in business but who has just made their presence known. I wonder who it could be. Found out in the next chapter and as always…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	51. Chapter 51

**I will finish this story despite not getting as many reviews as I thought I would get. My only rant for this story and now that I got that out of my system, here is the next chapter. I am sorry for the lateness but Fanfiction would not let me edit this story.**

A Fury Unleashed

I gave a small smile as I recognized that voice in an instant. I turned my head around and said in a rather humorous and mocking tone "Well…well…well…if it isn't Pete. How have you been doing?"

It was in fact Pete himself in all of his glory…if he had any glory. He was still as large as I can remember and had that face that could give you a pretty good idea of his intelligence level. The only thing I notice different about him was that it looked like he was wearing armor this time around although it was brightly decorated in red, blue, brown, and yellow which made him stand out like an apple among oranges.

While I was looking at his armor, I had a strange feeling that I had seen it before. However, I was unable to place my finger on it. I decided to not worry about that for now and focus my attention back on Pete.

The fact that he was here was a surprise but not as bad as it could have been. I knew that there was a Heartless presence before finding out that Pete was here but I was unsure of weather they came because they were commanded to or because they were attracted to the amount of darkness that existed in this world. I was glad that I was able to find out the answers to those questions at that moment.

I rose up my Keyblade so it was pointing at Pete and declared "So how are we going to rumble today Pete old boy? You going to send a large Heartless for me to beat or are you going to face me yourself like a real man."

I seemed to have struck a nerve as Pete started to throw one of his tantrums and said "Oh just you wait pipsqueak. I'm going to show you why you should never mess with the mighty Pete."

Despite the situation, I could not help but smile. Dealing with Pete has always been a joy for me while I was dealing with the Organization and I had a feeling that today was not going to be any different.

I brought my Keyblade to my ready position and said "Well then 'mighty' Pete, why don't you show me what you got!"

Before he could react, I charged at him with my Keyblade poised to strike him on the head.

I could see that he was shocked by my sudden attack. However, there was something about that smile of his that caused me to get concerned. Pete had never smiled when I came over to deliver a good combo on him. I thought "There's something wrong here?"

It did not take long for me to realize what that was.

The moment when I thought my blade would connect; it hit some sort of shield and bounced off. Stunned for a moment, I quickly launched several attacks but none of them made any connections.

I quickly jumped back to put some distance between myself and Pete while I tried to figure out what had happen. I knew Pete did not call out his wind shield as he was just standing there the whole time. My mind tried to work out all the possibilities that might be the reason to why none of my attacks seem to connect with him.

It was then that Pete said "Is that all you've got Key-brat. I guess maybe you are just not that good enough for the mighty Pete."

I growled in anger and annoyance as I felt Aros surged a bit. However, I knew that this was not the time to unleash him until I knew exactly what was keeping Pete safe. I had first thought that someone would be using wards but I quickly dismissed that when I remembered that my Keyblade was capable to attacking someone without triggering any sort of wards.

It was then that my eyes returned back to the weird color armor that he was wearing. For some strange reason, I felt like that it held the key to Pete's defense.

Before I could muse on that, I saw Pete coming at me with an arm reeling back for a punch. I quickly dodged it and attempted to keep my distance as he kept charging at me with the intent of hitting me. After a few minutes, he stopped and almost doubled over in sweat. I took this opportunity to study his armor again.

"I know I have seen something like this before…but where?" I thought in annoyance that I was unable to figure out something like this.

It was then that it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was a collection of armor that was worn by the Elite enemies back in the Dragon Realms. It sounded inconceivable because I had been in the Dragon Realms for a good while and there was no threat of Heartless at anytime I was there. But if I was right, then I might have been in trouble. I knew that Elite armor was impervious to any attack except for an attack based on the element that they were made out of. Just having two would have provided you with a great defense but four was going to be a hard nut to crack. I needed to also considered the fact that he had more than the four that I see and there was a chance that Pete could have all eight.

"What am I suppose to do now?" I thought as a worm of doubt started to form in my stomach. I had no more time to think as Pete was once again on me, this time throwing his exploding marbles and throwing his exploding bowling ball. I managed to avoid most of them but I did suffer some minor burns.

I was in a bad situation and both Pete and I knew it. In all accounts, he was considered invincible in this world as there was no way for someone to figure out how to destroy his armor. I knew that I had to stop him here and now but I was worried about the Varden.

For while my focus was on Pete; the Varden were starting to get pushed back by the invading forces. The Heartless Urgals were showing no mercy as they continued their relentless push. I could now start to feel the effects of the wards I had placed on Eragon and Saphira starting to drain my strength.

The situation was getting more and more desperate and I started to feel like there was nothing that I could do. That feeling was resonating as anger and it was getting channeled to Aros. He took it gratefully, savoring the feel of the emotions that was now pouring into my body.

It was then that Aros said "I can't contain my fury any longer."

I then replied in thought "Do you think you can take down Pete?"

I felt him smirk and he replied "I am the best person…dragon you have that can take down that Elite armor."

I nodded in agreement and started to channel my drive to Aros. I could now feel his fury coursing through my body giving me strength and focus.

I got up and looked at Pete and said in a deep tone voice that caused Pete to jerk in surprise "I think that it is time you got a sample of my true power." Pete was unresponsive but that could have been caused by the fact that he was staring at my eyes.

One was purple and the other was green.

_Eragon POV_

We were getting beating back and there was nothing that I could do to slow the Urgals down. I could still see that purple dragon flying above the Urgals, doing his or her best to slow them down but I was not sure that it was working.

It was then that I felt a surge of power coming from somewhere in the Urgal army. Thinking that it was a magic attack, I searched for it with both my mind and eyes.

It was then that I saw a large purple blast inside the Urgal lines. I first thought that it came from one of our magicians but I doubted that thought. It was also enough for the Urgals to stop advancing on us and turned to look and see what had happen.

I saw that the purple dragon's face was shocked and it did not take long for me to see why.

There were two…creatures standing in the center of the blast. The one on the right looked like some kind of deformed cat with colorful armor. I could see that his face was one of scared and shook.

I then turned my head to see the one on the left and I realized why that weird cat might be scared.

It was a dragon…or at least I thought it was a dragon for I have never seen a dragon standing on only his hind legs. Unlike the purple dragon, I had a feeling like this one was a male. His over scales were purple but they also had these weird black marking on them. His underbelly was golden and also had those strange marking but this time they were red. This dragon had six horns from what I could count, two of them were golden while four were ivory colored. That ivory color was also the same for his claws and the golden color was present on his back spikes. His wings were red and had this weird scythe like weapon on their tips which was the same thing that his tail was set in.

"Whoever he is?" I thought "I hope he is on our side." Saphira said nothing but I felt that she agreed with me.

**So it was Pete but will Aros be enough to stop him. Find out in the next chapter until then…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	52. Chapter 52

**Now it is time for the main event.**

Aros Vs Pete

_Sora POV_

I stood there, transfix in the power that was now coursing through my veins. I could feel each of my muscles expanded and receding in rhythm to my own heart beat. My vision had improved and I was able to sense what was around me due to my enhanced hearing, smell, and sensing the movements of the earth beneath my paws.

I felt one with the world for the first time in a long time. It had been a while since I used my Dragon Form and I was reluctant to use it but the situation demanded it and I could think of no better way to get rid of Elite Armor then by the form where it came from.

"WH…What are you?" Pete suddenly shouted which broke my musing. I turned my attention back to him. I could see the slow signs of fear worming its way in his eyes and I found myself feeling gladden by it.

I slowly showed a smile, revealing the sharpen fangs that replaced my teeth. For some strange reason, his reaction was somewhat humorous and I was curious to see how far I had advance compared to one of my old adversaries. I never imagined that it would be so soon.

I gave a chuckle and said "My name is Aros." With that one simple statement, I put even more shock and fear in not just Pete, but in almost everyone watching us at the time. For not a single one of them could imagine a dragon talking in a human voice. However, they never met a dragon like me.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, I continued "And I shall be the one to end this battle Pete…so I hope you have prepared yourself because I won't be holding back."

And with that, I began my attack. My first target was the red glow of the fire armor as fire was the first element that I learned and by far the one I was more comfortable with.

I charged at Pete, going at a speed that could rival even Saphira herself. I could see Pete's wide eyes and I knew I had the advantage. Before he had a chance to throw up a defense, I aimed a right punch at the fire armor. The moment the punch connected, I channeled as much fire energy as I could to my fist in an effort to break the armor.

I could feel the strain of the attack as I forced more energy into the armor. For some strange reason, the armor seemed to have been upgraded so it took more energy than I had originally thought.

It was then that Pete managed to push me off but he was a little too late. I could see the crack that appeared in the fire armor and it was not long before it just fell apart. However, instead of seeing Pete's usual clothes under that armor, it was in fact another set of Elite armor this one an eerie green color.

I realized that the dark Elite armor was under the regular. It was a good strategy as it would prevent me from hitting all the armor sets at once, not that I think I had the strength to do so.

I once again considered using Convexity but the energy required to dispel all of the armor would excided my strength. So I had to focus on taking out the armor through the normal method.

"Well I guess I could try and hit two at once." I mused and targeted the ice and earth armor sets.

Once again, I charged at Pete but this time I would not have the element of shock to aid me. So it came to a surprise to me when Pete summons a couple of Heartless to stop me. However, they were of a weaker variety and it took no time at all for me to despite them.

I then aimed a glancing kick at Pete's head. I knew that it would not cause any physical harm; it was just a distraction to allow me to channel both Ice and Earth energy into their respect armor. I could feel the resistant from both of them but I was lucky that I was able to divert the energy needed to resist the destruction of the armor pieces and as a result, I was able to destroy both of them in less time and using less energy.

Enjoying the fruit of the gamble, I landed another strong attack upon Pete to keep him staggered and went straight for the electric armor set. Once again, this one took more time as I was just focusing on the single armor set but I took the chance in order to clean up the last of the armor before moving onto the next four.

Once that armor was gone, I back-flipped to put some distance and got myself ready for Pete's counter attack. My mind thinking of my next attack to break the dark armor set.

**Short I know but I wanted to stop here for a good reason which you will find out next chapter.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	53. Chapter 53

**I once again apologize for my lateness but I was having some writer's block when dealing with this chapter which may surprise you all. I will let the title speak for itself.**

The fall of Aros

I decided not to waste any more time with useless chattering to myself. The battle was taking longer than I had thought and I had all but removed the wards that were protecting Eragon and Saphira. I was reluctant to do it but I was using too much energy and I needed to conserve it.

I charged once again, focusing on the poison and wind armor slots. I saw that Pete was getting more defensive then before. He was now throwing marbles in an effort to disrupt my movements. Lucky for me, he had forgotten about my wings which I used to just fly right over the exploding marbles.

Once I got into striking distance, I slammed my right leg into the wind armor while at the same time grabbing the poison armor slot with my right hand. I then used my left hand to keep Pete distracted my throwing punches at his face. By the time he had figured out that I was not hurting him, I had already destroyed the poison and wind armor.

I wasted no time and went straight for the fear and shadow armor sets. I was using my left hand and leg this time since it made sense and was keeping a firm grip on Pete with my right hand and my tail. It was hard for him to maneuver which made it a lot easier for me to be able to be able to remove the armor sets.

I was running on fumes at this point but I had to force myself through the pain. I knew that if I failed, there would be no stopping Pete. I could feel the trust and support from the others inside of me and that support gave me the strength I needed to break the last two armor sets.

I jumped off and said in a gasping but mock tone "Looks like you're all out of armor their Pete."

However, instead of anger, Pete was looking rather smug about something. I felt a surge of annoyance and I quickly said "What are you so dang happy about?"

He chuckled again and replied "Cause of the fact that I find it funny that you think that was the last of my defenses."

Shock went through my body and it did not take me long to figure out what Pete was talking about. He pounded his fist together and a purplish sphere enveloped him.

I let out a gasp of surprise as I found myself in the presence of a Convexity shield. Once again, I wondered how Pete was able to acquire this but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. It really did not matter how Pete got it, all that matter was dealing with it.

However, there was the slight problem of the fact that I was running out of energy. I had used too much of it in breaking through the eight armor pieces that any thought of getting through that shield was a fool-hearted plan. Still, I had to try for if I didn't then there would be no one capable of stopping him.

I started to reach deep inside myself, hoping to gather enough energy for one shot. If I was lucky, that one shot was all I needed to break the shield. Then I could take my time and attack with physical blows to save my strength.

As I delved for an ounce…a trace of my power, I had fully come into shock as to how much of my energy I had to spend on removing the eight armor sets. It was the first time I really had given thought about how I had managed to loss so much energy. One thought that came to mind was the fact that my body had not become accustomed to this world and that was having an adverse effect on my body. Once again, I found this to be too little too late.

I had managed to find some energy left. It was not enough but I hope that it should be enough for one shot of Convexity. I said to Pete as I was charging up that energy "You must be really thick if you think that shield will keep you safe from me." I then brought my right hand up and made sure that I had a clear shot. I then released the Convexity beam.

…but it never came.

Instead, I felt a ranging amount of pain coursing throughout my whole body. At first I thought that it was because Pete had launched an attack at me but the pain was coming from inside and Pete was still standing in the same spot.

I felt a burning sensation in my entire body as my heart started to beat at a much faster pace and I was having trouble breathing. It was then that I left out a roar of pain as I felt my bones fracture and reform multiple times in my body. I tried to use my energy to lessen the burning pain in my body but that seemed to only inflame them to unbearable levels.

My muscles were now stretching to breaking points as I felt my bones attempting to grow inside my body. Pain was my only sensation as I started to crumple to the floor. My wings flatten on the ground and my tail went limp.

A dreaded thought had entered my mind. One that I thought was unthinkable in the past but was now becoming more and more defined.

I was going to die.

I tried to resist that thought but it was so persistent that I had no choice but to accept it. Once I did, I found my mind ease slightly at the thought. It was a calming thought as I found myself in peace for the first time in a long time. It was like a long battle was finally over. I felt my heart starting to shut down from working too hard and I started to close my eyes. I wonder what was the cause of this and I could only speculate that it was because of the rule in this world concerning the fact that if you use too much energy in magic, you die.

It was then that I felt sad and disappointed with myself. I could hear the sound of battle all around me and here I was dying while Pete was free to terrorize the Varden without any sort of resistant. My thoughts returned to Brom, Murtagh, Arya, Eragon, Saphira, Spyro, Oromis, Glaedr, and Kairi and saw in my mind how disappointed they were.

My eyes were closed and while I could still hear the sound of the battle around me, the only thing I paid attention to the sound of my beating heart slowly shutting down.

**What's going to happen to the Varden now that Aros is gone and Pete is still around? Find out in the next chapter. I am really sorry for the lateness but I was lacking in motivation.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	54. Chapter 54

**Here is the next chapter for you to enjoy.**

A Land of Peace

I felt a softness covering my body like a warm blanket, luring me into a deeper sleep. I gave a small sigh and allow that warmth to overcome me. I could feel that a part of my mind was telling me something was wrong but I had ignored it for the time being. Whatever it was, it could wait until my nap was over.

While I was sleeping, I felt my mind review all the memories that I have acquired over the many years and adventures I had while traveling with Sora and the others. While there were some bad times, I generally had a good time about it. Once again I had that nagging feeling that there was something that I was missing and it was then that I paid attention to it. It did not take me long to realize that I was no longer hearing the sounds of battle.

However, I mealy concluded that Spyro must have gotten to Pete in time and dealt with him. Yep…the battle must be over right now and I am sleeping on a medical bed recovering from the massive amount of energy I had to use.

"It is time to wake Aros".

I then thought "And there is Spyro telling me that it time to get up and do stuff." I then opened my eyes and I had a minor mental freak-out.

I was looking at a pure white dragon. I was not kidding myself as his scales were as white as the snow on top of a mountain and his underbelly was a slightly darker white that was just enough so you could tell the difference between them. His horns were also white and his wings had a feather like look to them.

My eyes went wide-eyes as I stared at him. Even though I had never met him before, I had a strange feeling that this was not some-dragon I should be messing with. It was then that I started to pay more attention to my surroundings. I found that I was lying down on what looked like a normal bench but was made with this white, fluffy, cloud-like substance. In fact that was the same everywhere. It was if almost like we were on top of one big cloud.

I looked up at the white dragon and he said in a rather deep voice "You're finally awake. I was trying to get you up for the past five minutes. Come on, you have a meeting with the ancestors."

I gave a tired yawn and said "Yeah…yeah I'm coming." It was then that something in the dragon's sentence click. I looked up said "Wait a minute…did you say I have a meeting with the ancestors?" The white dragon then replied "Of course I did. They need to decide where you are going now that you are dead."

I realized now that I was in fact dead. I mean, my body felt like it was alive but there was something about it that was off or something. I got up from the bench and said "Well then I guess I don't want to be late then."

I then followed the white dragon as we made our way to where I was going to meet the ancestors. I was feeling both excitement and worry at the thought about meeting the dragons who created the entire Dragon Realms. I was also worried about what happen to Sora and the others but I assumed that they were sent off into their own versions of heaven and I silently wished them good luck.

As we continued to walk, I was overcome by massive size of this area. If I didn't have this white dragon with me, I would have gotten lost in a matter of moments. Though knowing me, I would have just stayed on that bench and continued to sleep.

It was then that I notice a large structure looming over the horizon. Even from this distance, I could tell that it was masterfully crafted which kind of made sense considering that was where the ancestors were located. As more of the structured appeared, I was surprise to see that it looked like an exact replica of the Dragon Temple located in Warfang which now that I think about it made sense in terms of why the temples were designed that way.

We reached the front doors and I had my first look at the symbol of the ancestors. It was a relatively simple design in which eight different colors orbs were circling a yin-yang symbol. The one difference is that the right half of the yin-yang symbol was a deep purple color instead of the usual black.

It was then that the white dragon said "Well…go on in already. I have to go and meet up with a dragon dying of old age in about 5.3 minutes." I looked up at him to reply only to find that he already left. I stood there wondering for a bit before decided to make my way into the temple.

Once inside, I took a moment to admire the beauty of this place. Though I could not tell you anything specific about it, the temple was richly covered in gems and various works of art. Paintings and statues depict various moments in the history of the dragon race and I would have spent an eternity admiring it if it was not for the fact that I still had a meeting to go to.

I continued to follow the hallway, hoping that I would not get lost or something. However, those thoughts were quickly pushed away when I realize that the hallway I was on was the only hallway in this temple, which means that the ancestors must be at the end of the hallway. With that thought in mind, I doubled my speed in order to get to the end.

It took at least a whole minute before I finally reached the door at the end of the hallway. I was a little tired from the walk but I quickly got over that and made my way inside. Once inside, I found that it was completely dark. Before I could do anything to improve my vision, I heard a voice say "Aros…please sit down." It was at that moment that a beam of light appeared from the ceiling and traveled all the way to a chair that was now visible. The chair was a simple wood design and even from the distance I was at, I could see the scratch marks of dragons long before me.

I slowly seated myself down on the chair, my body was as tense as a coiled spring and I was hoping that I would be able to make a good impression.

Once I was seated, a voice said "We will now begin."

It was then that eight pillars of light started to shine from on top, illuminating eight chairs that were hidden in the darkness. Before I could process this sight, I felt a large amount of energy being used. I quickly looked around and it did not take me long to find out the source…or rather the sources. From each of the eight chairs, a column of elemental energy was being shot up in front of the chair. It took my breath away as out of these elemental columns was a dragon. I knew at that moment that these were the ancestors and I did not know what they had in store for me.

Slowly, each of the eight ancestors made their way to their respected chairs. It was hard to tell any of their facial features or what they even looked like. All I could see when I was trying to look at one was to see a vast amount of their element. It was foreboding.

It was at that moment that I suddenly felt small. The reason was not a complicated one really. The fact that I was sitting in a chair being looked down upon by the ancestors themselves would make any-dragon feel a little smaller in size.

When everything had settled down, one of the ancestors, the fire one said "We will now begin the review of the life of Aros." The others nodded in agreement and they got to work reviewing my life.

At first I was tense with anticipation but after a few minutes of going though what felt like every tiny little detail about my life, I felt like I was about to break the chair I was sitting on in half. They were just sitting their quietly looking over a roll of parchment which I assumed had the detail account of my life. They would occasionally made a small noise like a sigh or a cough or something else while at other times they would take a quick look at me…like they were judging what was on the paper to what was on my body.

When it got to the point when I was on the verge of an outburst, the voice of fire said "Now that we have reviewed your life, we are ready to discuss something that we find…disturbing in terms of your death."

Now this is where I got really confused. I wondered what was so disturbing about my death that it needed to be brought up. I returned my thoughts back to how I die. I was trying to summon the energy to use Convexity but I used too much and my heart gave out. What was strange about that?

It was then that the earth ancestor said "According to the report, you attempted to become an A.S.D." That caused the rest of the ancestors to gasp in surprise. The only one who was confused was me. I was about to ask what an A.S.D was when the electric ancestor said "That is a serious crime."

The Ice ancestor said "I agree to that brother." The rest of the ancestors agreed and the fire ancestor said "So if we are all in agreement, I proposed that we banish Aros the dragon to the Pits of Dragon Hell."

My eyes widen in shock and I was about to protest but I was unable to get up from the chair or even find my voice. I watched with wide eyes as each of the ancestors nodded their heads and with each agreement, my heart did sink.

Before it felt like it was all over, I heard a new voice said "Now that won't be necessary there." I looked up at where the source of the new noise was and I felt myself get more humble for some strange reason.

Two new lights were now shinning on chairs that were higher than the eight I saw before. Sitting on the one on my left was a male dragon with silver scales and a weird mark on his forehead. Sitting next to him was a female purple dragon with the symbol of Convexity on her forehead. I knew at that moment that I was looking at the Creators themselves. I was in awe.

It was then that the male dragon said "Since this particular case involves both me and my mate, it is only fair that we have a final say in deciding on how we deal with Aros." The fear ancestor was about to protest but a quick look from the silver dragon quieted him.

It was then that the female dragon said "We have both talk and we decided to give Aros a second chance…but this time as an A.S.D." I could feel like I could talk and said before I lost my voice "I thank you for the honor of a second chance Creators. I promise I won't fail this time."

The male dragon said "I know you won't Aros…Now it is time for you to go."

I felt my body starting to get pulled in a weird direction. I tried to fight it but realize that it was going to take me back to my body. Before I left, I quickly asked "One question though…what is an A.S.D?"

The female dragon smiled and said "It is short for Artificial Silver Dragon." The force of the pull was too great and I was sent back to Alagaesia, my body, and my battle to finish it once and for all.

**Exams are almost over for me but I have been having a serious lack of motivation. I think it is because a new fan-base has gotten my attention. Before you ask, no I am not going to tell you what it is.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	55. Chapter 55

**With college over with, I can (hopefully) be able to complete these fan-fictions. I am sorry for lack of updating but as I said in the last chapter, my mind is focused on something else at the moment. Maybe the new Eragon book that is coming out sometime will get me motivate again.**

The Power of the A.S.D

_Spyro's POV_

"We are going to get wiped out." I thought as I continued to fly over the Urgal army, burning as many as I could in a single pass and taking out what I thought were the leaders of the army with my ice shots. However, no matter what I did or what the Varden did, the Urgals were not showing any signs of stopping.

It was all made worse when that weird cat-like creature that Sora called Pete actually managing to beat Aros. I thought such a thing was impossible as Sora himself considered him nothing more than a joke. However, I guess that not even Sora or Aros counted on the fact that Pete had somehow managed to get his hands on the elemental armor. It was also a surprise to myself that he even went and gotten himself my father's old Convexity armor.

I wanted to take care of him but I was feeling reluctant. The reason was that I saw what happen to Aros when he tried to use Convexity and I feared that somehow the magic laws that reside in this land prevented us from using Convexity. However, with the situation becoming bleaker by the minute, I had to risk it.

I dodged a flight of arrows that were heading in my direction and charged straight at Pete. I also notice at the moment that I couldn't locate Eragon, Saphira, or Arya. I quickly got that thought out of my head and opened my mouth while feeling the raw power of Convexity flowing in me.

Before I could release it, I felt a sudden power surge resonating from within the Urgal Army. Thinking that it was an enemy mage, I halted my attack and got myself some distance to see where it was coming form.

I did not have to wait very long.

For at that moment, a massive fire tornado erupted in the middle of the Urgal army. I watch as the brutes were sent flying into the air almost as easily as a bird could fly. I was confused as to why an Urgal spell caster would conjure up something so destructive to his army but when I looked at what was causing the fire tornado, my heart almost soared to the heavens.

It was Aros.

However, there was something about him that was different, I was not sure why but I had a strange feeling that something was off about him. As the tornado died down and Aros was slowing down for he was spinning during the tornado that was when it hit me.

"Didn't Aros's left arm use to be purple and not…silver?" I realized.

_Aros POV_

The moment I was feeling the life return to me, I could feel the pain of all the wounds I had sustain during the battle. However, even as I was thinking that, I could feel those wounds healing. It was as if my own body was recovering on its own without the need of red crystals or potions. It was then that I felt a new surge of energy coursing through my body. The sheer amount was overwhelming and seemed to have no end to it.

I liked it.

Eager to test the limits of my power, I quickly got up to me feet, surprising the Urgals who were around me. Wasting no time, I started to spin in place while channeling energy in the form of wind and fire.

The result was the creation of a fire tornado the likes of which I never was able to achieve beforehand. The cyclone of fire expanded far past my body and consumed a good portion of the battlefield. The best part was that I was barely feeling the drain of this attack. The amount was that much.

I then remembered that Pete was still around causing havoc. Canceling the flow of energy to the tornado, I halted my spinning and without feeling tired or dazed, quickly searched with my mind for Pete.

I was scanning thoughts at a much faster and larger pace than I ever thought before. What I also found, to my enjoyment, that my probing did not seemed to affect anyone at all. It was like my touch was so light that it was invisible.

I quickly found Pete and decided to give him a real surprise. I delved into my energy again and this time wielded it to create the Convexity energy. I rose up my left arm and held it in the direction that Pete was at and said in a small voice "Guess whose back Pete."

A beam of white light surged from my hand. I gasped at the sight. I remember that my Convexity blast was purple, not white. I concluded that this must be something new, a new kind of power that might be unique to the A.S.D.

I watched as it tore through the Urgal army but to my horror; I saw that they seemed unaffected by it. I wondered as to why such an attack was costing me so much energy and all it was doing was stunning them.

I canceled the attack and it was then that I notice that my left arm had changed. Instead of purple, it was now glowing in a strange silver color. I looked over to my right arm and saw that it still retained the purple I was used to. Wanting to try something, I raised my right arm and channel the same Convexity energy towards it.

This time, the same purple energy was released and blasted the Urgal army clean off. There was almost nothing left of them and to my luck, the blast made a direct hit on Pete's Convexity shield.

Even from this distance, I could see the shield being decimated by the sheer force of my attack. However, wanted to keep Pete alive so I could give him a proper beating, I canceled the flow of energy and took a quick glance at my left arm and thought "So my left arm uses that new power while the right uses Convexity…I need to remember that."

I then returned my attention back to Pete, who was a bit dazed about what happen and said in a loud voice "I hope you're ready Pete cause this dragon is on the hunt and has got you in his sight."

Pete turned to face me but by the time he turned around, I was already there. I then brought my left arm in an earth-charged uppercut and set Pete soaring into the sky. I then leaped up into the air and appeared right behind him. I gave a smirk and said "Got you."

I then wrapped my tail around his waist and then using all of my strength because he was so big, I hurled him towards the ground. He made contact, creating a human size creator and stunning the Urgals that were nearby. I remained in the air, suspended by my wings and said in a soft tone "Aros's Earth Style Seismic Toss."

I then watched as Pete slowly got himself out of the creator. I notice that he did seem to take a beating. However, I could feel his strength ebbing away and knew he could not last very long. I then shouted "Is that all you got Pete."

I could tell that he was angry by the look on his face and he shouted "You think you're so tough freak…well let's see you handle this bad boy."

He then slammed his fist together and I watched as all the darkness that seemed to possess the Urgals slowly leaving them and forming a couple feet away from where Pete was. I watched in shock as the massive blob of darkness slowly formed into that of a giant black Heartless dragon.

I flew back a few centimeters out of fear and shock. If that dragon was to get unleashed, the Varden would be history. However, there was so much darkness that I did not know if even Convexity would be enough to stop it.

It was then that I heard a voice in my head. I quickly realized that it was the voice of the male ancestor who had the silver scales. He said "You are now a part of my people and therefore have access to our strength. Use it to defeat this creature of darkness."

I looked at my left hand. I still remembered the last time I used that white energy and it did nothing to the Urgals…how was it suppose to help with this. Somehow, the silver dragon ancestor sensed my doubt and said "Do not worry, the power of the Silver dragons was made for this kind of situation."

I quickly said "And what if it doesn't work?" In which he replied "You must have faith in this ability in order to unleash it true power."

I could feel it in my heart that he was right and that there was no other option. I agreed and the ancestor said "Good…now feel the power flowing through you but rather then think of it as destruction, think of it as a bright light piercing the darkness." I did what he ask, thinking about all the things that were precious to Sora and myself. Slowly, I could feel the energy flowing throughout my body but instead of feeling raw and untamed, it felt warm and soothing.

Without knowing it, I rose up my left hand and with my palm out, pointed it at the black dragon. I could hear it roar in challenge but I felt no fear from it. The ancestor continued to talk to me in my mind.

"Now unleash the power of the Silver Dragons."

An orb of white energy formed in the palm of my hand.

"Unleash the power…"

The orb continues to grow in size and I was having a hard time keeping it contained.

"Unleash the power…"

"This is it!" I thought as the energy grew to the point where I had to release it and my target was the Heartless dragon.

"…of Concavity."

A massive beam of white light shot from my hand and smashed into the Heartless dragon. I could hear its screams of agony as I felt the beam cleanse the great beast.

However, it was not enough. The sheer amount of darkness in this battle was still fueling the dragon and I could not cleanse it fast enough. I could feel the worm of doubt slowly squirming its way into my heart. It was then that a voice from a distant memory echoed in my mind.

"Now is the time to unleash the true dragon within you."

Spark by the raw fury of the dragon inside of me, I reached deep within myself and pulled up even more energy. I brought up my right hand and shouted at the top of my lungs "Aros's Fury Double Ancestral Cannons!"

A second purple beam shot out of my right hand and slammed into the great black dragon. It roared in agony as the force of both attacks were damaging and cleansing him. I was losing a massive amount of energy and I did not know how long I could last. However, I knew I was not going to lose this fight and I pushed myself to the edge of my abilities.

And just like that…it was over. The great dragon, no longer able to stand up to the combined powers of both Convexity and Concavity, it exploded within itself and all that darkness just disappeared. I canceled the flow of energy and no longer having the strength to continue to fly, I started to plummet to the ground. I could feel my life flash before my eyes but I felt something catch me. I managed to open my eyes enough to see that it was Spyro.

I no longer had any strength left so I had to return to my original self. As my body started to return back to the way it was before, I could feel Spyro's mind in my own, offering me what strength he had left and providing me comfort. I then asked in a weak voice "Did…did Aros do it?" Spyro gave me a mental nod and I thought "That's good…Now I could use something to eat and maybe a few hours of sleep."

Spyro could not help but chuckle and said "I doubt we are going to be getting much of either after what happen today." Despite the pain, I could not help but giggling a bit. We continued to float over the battlefield, not really paying much attention to what was going on. After what we did, I think everyone agreed that we could use a break from the action.

I was about to go to sleep when Spyro said "Hay Sora…look at that." I gave a small groan and managed to push myself up to see what Spyro was looking at. What I saw was a bit of a surprise to me.

There floating in the exact spot where the Heartless dragon's heart would have been, was a necklace. I had a feeling as to what it was and asked Spyro to get me closer to it.

Once there, I reached up and grabbed it. I could feel warmth coming off it and felt its smooth surface. Spyro then asked "What is it?" I replied "It is a summon necklace." I could feel Spyro's confusion and continued "It is an item that allows me to call, or summon, an ally into battle." Spyro nodded his head in understanding and I turned the necklace over to see the design on it and maybe get an idea as to what it could be.

What I saw were five symbols orbiting around a six. The five symbols were a red lightning bolt, a blue balloon, a pink butterfly, an orange apple, and a dark purple gem. The sixth symbol looked like a pinkish-purplish star.

**Wow that was intense was it not? I hope you enjoy it as I felt I did rather well on it. As always**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


	56. Chapter 56

**So…I am finally here at the last chapter of book one out of four that I plan to do. It has been a joy reading all your comments and getting your feedback. I am surprise that I managed to get over 90 reviews with this story and I can only hope that you all will enjoy the next one which I will do my best to have more surprises in store. So without further ado…**

Epilogue

I stood there watching as Brom, Arya, and Murtagh entered the medical tent that was currently occupied by Eragon and that herbalist called Angela. Saphira then poked her head in the tent afterwards. It was a few hours after the battle and the Varden were hard at work cleaning up the remains and burying the dead.

Even though it happened only a few hours ago, it felt like an eternity. The moment I got the summon necklace, a massive explosion came from inside the dwarf city. Spyro and I went to investigate only to find Eragon lying on the ground with Arya and Saphira around him. We quickly went over and I asked Arya what had happen. She told me how Eragon went and fought the Shade Durza and with the timely help of Arya and Saphira, who I might add, had learned to breathe fire at that moment, managed to stab him in the heart causing his death.

Though I was a little annoyed that Eragon managed to defeat Durza when I could not, I managed to push that aside me and ask Spyro to go and get a medic. I then returned my attention back to Eragon and using what strength I had, managed to heal some of the wounds that he sustained. However, as much as I tried, I could not seem to get the one he received on his back to heal which I found to be strange. Before I could ponder it further, Spyro came back with Angela and I let her take over.

I then searched around the battlefield but I was unable to find a trace of Pete. I gave a mild half shrug and thought "Well…It is not like I have anything to worry about him anyway."

For the most part, the Varden suffered about what I expect from an attack like this. Though it was saddening to look upon the dead bodies of men and dwarves, it was not the first time on a battlefield like this and I had a strong feeling that it was not going to be my last.

I gave a tired yawn and Spyro asked "Is everything alright Sora?" I looked up at his deep purple eyes and said in my mind "We have won a great battle, a battle that could mark the turning point in this war, and yet…I don't feel happy or proud." Spyro then replied "So what do you feel then?"

I pause for a few moments to collect my emotions together and said in a calm voice "I feel…worry." Spyro then asked "What are you worried about?" I gave another sigh and said "I am worried about you, me, Brom, Arya, Murtagh, the Varden. However, I am actually more worried about Eragon and Saphira."

Spyro nodded his head in understanding and we remain in silent for a while as we were just absorbed in the emotions and thoughts of our partner. It was after a while did Spyro ask "So do you consider Eragon your friend?"

The question struck me off balance. Without really knowing it, I started to remember all the times I spent with him. All the moments in which we were practicing swordsmanship and I treated him like a gruff master. I also remember the humiliating defeat I handed to him in the Varden arena. I was not sure if Eragon even like me, let alone thought of me as a friend. Still, that did not stop me from saying "Yes I do."

It was then that I felt a surge coming from the new summon charm I got. I quickly pulled it out and took a look at it. Ever since I got it and if I had free time, I would spend it looking over the charm trying to figure out how to activate it. No matter what I did, it would always remain inactive. Now I saw that the five symbols that circle the sixth were glowing. Thinking that I was able to at last be able to perform the summoning, I started to pour energy into the charm. However, like all the times before, it remained inactive. I looked back at it and saw that the five symbols had stopped glowing and was back to normal. I was almost tempted to throw it away but something kept holding me back. I gave a small sigh and said to the charm "You seem to not give up your secrets without a fight." Naturally, the charm did not respond.

I put the charm back into my pocket and said to Spyro "This is not the end." He then replied "No it is not, but rather it might be the begging of the end." I then said "And we shall be here to see it through to the end." Spyro nodded in agreement and I could already feel the excitement and energy of facing new challenges burring in his body.

I pulled out the necklace that held Aros's orb and said "All of us are ready" in a quiet tone as I fingered the new silver band that had appeared on the orb, shinning just as bright as the other colors.

**I know it is short compared to the others but I just wanted to wrap thing up. I will start the next book in the series sometime when college is back on, maybe sooner. So for the last time of this fan fiction…**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


End file.
